I promise to save you if you want me to or not
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: When England is kidnapped by 2P America who plans to make him his Queen the America of this world promises to get him back what ever it takes. But with a war between both worlds approaching and a long line of mind control, poison and a confused heart in store for England America and the other 1Ps need to be fast or the 1P world will fall to insanity. USUK and 2pUS1pUK Maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yeah, so this story idea was one of the ones which got quite a good amount of votes when I did the poll and I had half of the first chapter hanging around from a while ago so I finished it last night and here we are! Oh, and before readers of FRUK: A Valentine's day carol strat freaking out, I'm NOT dumping it for this! I'm gonna try and write both and as Valentine's day carol will only last about five chapters I won't be too bus for long. And for anyone who voted in the poll and haven't got one of the ideas they wanted yet DON'T WORRY! The Belgium-England clothes swap story is currently being written but I may wait until after the Valentine's day carol.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany way...ENJOY!**

* * *

Run, run, run. That was the only thing that echoed through America's mind as he raced through the corridors with England being dragged belong behind him.

" I know your out there, _me_." The voice's snarl sliced the air like razor blades. "Come out come out where ever you are, and your little Arthur too!"

England's eyes widened with fear as America clenched his teeth. He noticed an open door at the end of the corridor.

"Quick! In here!" He whispered as he tugged England's arm furiously and the two dived into the empty room.

The door slammed behind them as they both sat down and tried to catch their breath.

"America? Who was that?" The American looked down at the smaller nation and sighed.

"…I don't thing you would understand-or believe me- if I told you." England gave a hollow laugh.

"You do realise you're talking to a Kirkland, one of the most powerful magic-using families alive, yet alone the only family where all the members are nations!" America sighed again, England had a point.

"Fine…he's me from another universe."

"You mean one of those we address as a 2P?"

"Yep!"

"And why is he after you?"

"To kill me."

"…Well I know that but why?"

"Because I won't let him take you!" The Brit's eyes widened.

"W-What? Why would he want me?"

"Because they are planning something…They want to take over our world! Canada heard them at a meeting once, he walked into the wrong meeting room but nobody noticed! Apparently they plan to declare war on us in two months!"

"But what do they want me for?" England gave a puzzled look. "All of those who's double in our world cannot use magic are able to use dark powers even stronger than the Kirkland's put together! And wouldn't their England have a British empire of some sort?" America gave England a sad look, it was either now or never.

"…You know how I'm normally in charge of the world conferences?"

"…And always end up being taken over by Germany, yes?

"Well in their world their America is the leader."

"Right, and what does this have to do with me?"

"The plan is that when they win the war, he will take over both his and our world…with you as his queen!"

England said nothing but America could tell by the look of his face what he was thinking.

"…I don't know how he knows you or why he wants you so badly either. All I know is that he wants you but doesn't give a damn if the rest of us live or die!"

"But what-"

BANG!

The two turned to see fragments of the door scatter on the floor as what appeared to be a blood splattered baseball bat tried to hack the whole thing down.

"Quickly, down here!" America pointed to a garbage shoot at the end of the room and the two of them dived in just as the door completely fell to pieces behind them.

* * *

THUD!

THUMP!

The two nations fell head first in to a pile of decomposing waste, well…at least they had a soft landing!

"Ugh…My head…" America moaned. "I must have hit it too hard! It looks like the walls are closing in!"

"Um…America?" England slowly stepped back into the centre of the room. "It's not just your imagination!"

The garbage compressor was on and the walls were slowly gaining in on the two nations.

And the person who had turned it on?

America looked at the small, glass panel which separated the janitor's office from the actual garbage shoot.

"You!"

The other America narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Try getting out of this one, _Hero!" _America ran to the nearest wall and tried to push it back as much as he could, England quickly followed suite with the opposite wall, but neither had any luck.

America felt his feet slip on the greasy, grimy floor as his hands fumbled clumsily for grip on the walls, eventually he gave up, knowing it wasn't any use.

England let out a ear splitting battle cry as he lashed out at the wall, but it soon reduced to a sob when none of his punk or pirate days could help him win the fight.

Instead he ran back to America and the two looked around flustered, trying to figure out what to do.

The America behind the screen laughed.

"Have you figured out what your topping will be when you are reduced to nothing but a pizza base? Or are you going to give me what I came here for?"

America looked at his counterpart, at the walls and finally at England. He sighed.

"Fine! You can take him, just let us out!"

England's eyes widened but he couldn't bring himself together to speak, 2P America grinned.

"Very well, I see you've made your choice…" His finger mashed down on the big red button in the middle of the controls and the walls began to move back.

England turned to America.

"What the bloody hell are you-?"

"Iggy, listen to me. It's for your own good!"

"How is being held prisoner by your dark side for my own good?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad when you say it that way but it's better than death, right?"

"Yes, because being enslaved by a bunch of crazy psychopaths beats dying any day!"

"England," America's tone turned serious. "These crazy psychopaths plan to declare war on this world in two months and don't care who lives or dies but you. This is for your own good, I mean, if you fight this war then you'll have to watch us suffer which would make you suffer and as the hero, I can't let that happen!"

"America…" England's expression softened as he hugged his ex-colony tightly, the door flung open.

"I'm sorry to intrude on such a moving moment," the evil America drawled. "But I think I am owed my side of the deal."

England scowled. Unlike the normal America, this one could read the atmosphere, but he used this to his own advantage and to make those he picked on suffer more.

A hand being placed on his shoulder made the Brit look up.

"I'll win the war and get you back. Hero's promise."

England smiled and nodded before turning towards the 2P nation with a grim look on his face.

He walked towards his captor coolly and calmly. He had been a prisoner many times in his life and this was no exception.

The evil nation grabbed England's wrist and pulled him close before tuning him around and pressing the bloody baseball bat against his neck. He smiled at his scowling twin.

"I'll see you in a couple of months." He said as he and his captive disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

America waited for the two to vanish before dropping to his knees and letting out a scream of anger and hatred which soon turned into a cry of hurt and loneliness.

A cry for England…

* * *

**Okay...so...Should I continue? **

**Valentine's day carol should be up when I have time to write it soooooooooo BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry I've been so un-active for the past couple of weeks but I've been super busy! It's the holidays now though so I'll try and update this and my FRUK story as much as I can!**

**So...ENJOY! Oh and warning: a little blood and the chopping of body parts.**

* * *

2 Months later…

SMASH!

America clenched his teeth as he took another swing at the mirror.

CRACK!

A few small chunks of glass flew out of the frame and scattered on the floor, some of them leaving small scratches as they passed America's face.

His finger's tightened around Russia's pipe. His eyes narrowed.

America raised the pipe above his head as he aimed his upcoming blow at the target.

The American chuckled to himself darkly as he remembered all of those times England had told him that breaking mirrors was bad luck.

_We'll see how bad it is when it sets you free, Iggy! _He thought to himself as the pipe went down.

SMASH!

America let out a small "tch" of impatience as small pieces of glace fell to the floor yet the big ones stayed in place.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he dropped the pipe, ignoring it's clatter as it hit the ground.

America reached out to the mirror and grabbed one of the chunks of glass, not bothering to register the pain of sharp edges cutting into his skin.

Pulling with all of his might, he grabbed at a second piece with his free hand.

_So close…_

"America-san, have you seen Russia-san's pipe-? AMERICA-SAN!" The American nation turned to see Japan in the doorway and mentally swore at himself. He should have waited until after the meeting, not while it was on.

He forced his lips into a false smile.

"Oh hey, Japan, dude! What's up?"

But Japan heard none of it. He grabbed America and pulled him away from the mirror. America began to yell and try and push away the smaller nation but Japan was stronger than he looked.

When Japan let go, America spun around and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed. "Don't you get what I was trying to do? They live in the mirror world right? So I figured that if I go through and into their world then I can save him and be the hero! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Japan looked at the bigger nation in fear.

"B-But, America-san," the free hand which wasn't aiding his swollen cheek was pointing shakily at America's hands. "Your hands…They're bleeding…"

It took America a few seconds to look down at his torn hands and begin to notice the pain he felt and had caused. Tears welled up in his eyes as he grabbed Japan and held him in a tight embrace.

"Japan…" He sobbed. "I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry!"

Japan smiled sadly.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He said softly, causing the American to sob louder.

"But I miss him so much!"

"I know, America-san." Japan softly pushed away from the American, breaking the hug and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, escorting him back to the meeting room.

"I miss him too…"

* * *

It took England a few seconds more than usual to open his eyes as he tried to fight the pain which had taken over his head and clouded his thought.

Feeling the ache in his limbs begin to strengthen the more he gained consciousness, he got up from the hard, unforgiving camp bed and stretched until the pain had dimmed a little.

His prison cell was small with nothing but a rusty camp bed and a toilet and sink which were hidden from view by a large metal screen.

Nothing seemed to have been cleaned since the building was built, which was probably a good few centuries ago but England didn't complain.

He had seen many rooms in even worse conditions during his small journey through the dungeons, escorted by armed guards on his first day in captivity.

Some rooms had blood stains on the walls, floors and even ceilings. There had even been one where the resident was still inside!

England shuddered at the memories of the rotting corpse covered in chains and wounds. Their face was twisted in some sort of crazed grin with lips flaking with crusty dried blood and vomit, making the English nation wonder just how bad his situation would be if he got on the bad side of his captors.

The door opened and England scowled as the two player personification of America walked in and smirked.

"Hello, my queen." He said, making his prisoner shudder at his given title. "Have you decided to leave this damp little cell and accompany me to the leader's chambers yet?"

England looked back blankly and said in a monotone voice, "You have been asking me this question everyday for two months and everyday my answer had been no. Today is no different." 2P America frowned.

"And you do realise that I will take no for an answer. If you do not agree to become my possession and rule along side me after your world is cloaked in darkness then I will make you want to be my bride."

England narrowed his eyes and let out a cruel laugh.

"And you think I would ever want to betray my friends and destroy the home of me and all of my family and friends? Ha! You may be the complete opposite of my America but you both share the lack of brain cells!"

The 2P nation dived forward and pinned his captive against the wall, taking a small knife out of his pocket and placing it on the Brit's neck.

"Baseball bats are not my only weapon of choice," he snarled. "Unlike your America, I'm no hero. I could hurt you in so many ways it's funny!"

"Then how come I'm not laughing?" England sneered before letting out a yelp of pain as the grip around his neck tightened. 2P America let go and glared as England fell to the floor, frantically taking in big gulps of air.

"I guess I'm going to have to use force then!" He grabbed the Brit's wrist. "Maybe after that yoi will learn to respect me and accept your place amongst the dark side of the world." He place a kiss on England's hand and strolled out of the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said without even turning around. "Hopefully then you will have a change of heart.

England kept his head down and looked at the floor, when he heard the door slam he clenched his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes.

Hugging himself tightly, he lay on the floor in a foetal position on the floor.

Why? Why was nobody coming to save him? He knew that when he was caught by Germany in WW2 that the Allies just didn't bother but the fact that he had been imprisoned for two months without a single rescue attempt worried him.

Did they just fail to get to him or caught themselves? Or did they really not care about him?

England hugged his shoulders tighter as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Somebody…Come and save me already…"

And then he lay there, in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The cell door slowly opened as a man with strawberry blond hair and very light blue and pink eyes crept in. He looked at the sleeping Brit and grinned.

"Eh? So this is my double? How cute!"

2P America glowered at him as he slipped through the gap in the door.

"Don't even think about it, Oliver. He's mine." 2P England, also known as Oliver, pouted.

"But Freddie," he whined.

"Shut it, the only reason I bought you down here is to take the strands of hair you need for your cupcakes."

Oliver's expression suddenly turned serious.

"So you really want him as your bride, huh?"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"No, I just bought him here for the hell of it! Of course I did, now get to it!"

2P England knelt down next to his counter part and plucked a few strands of hair out of his head, mumbling swear words under his breath the whole time.

He stood up and took a bottle out of his pocket and presented it to the American.

"I also need some things from you. Blood, bone, nail and flesh-"

He stopped and stared in horror and awe as Freddie took his dagger out of his pocket, cut off his little finger without even a single flash of pain in his eyes, and handed it over. 2P England smiled nervously.

"Yes well…that will do I think…I better start cracking then!" And with that he ran out of the room, leaving 2P America watching England sleep quietly in the warmth of the moon light which streamed through the narrow window.

The dark American knelt down and picked up the one player nation bridal style before carrying him to the camp bed and gently laying him down and covering him up with a blanket. Smiling softly, something nobody had seen him do ever, he place a kiss on the Brit's forehead.

"Until the day I can kiss your lips…" He muttered before walking out of the room and shutting the door carefully so it wouldn't wake the sleeping English nation.

* * *

**Hehe, I think it's kindda cute how 2P America has a soft spot for Iggy! Okay, so next chapter will be more about the cupcakes...HEHEH...:)**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! XD Sorry it took so long but everything's getting stressy due to exams and what not and I've been having thoughts about continuing an old story since it's nearly been a year since I dropped Read the atmosphere. Also I have the next chapter ready for my FRUK story I think...I'm not sure if it needs adjusting or if I should make it part of the past chapter or just as a ghost introduction chapter. I also keep fighting against myself about how I've made the ghost so I may need to change that. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if you think that England's a bit OOC and all pathetic and cying uke but it'll hopefully get better later and I could have been worse cause I had to cut out an idea and change it because I thought he would look waaaaaaaaaaaaay too over-uke-fied!**

**Any way...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why?_

_Why am I still here?_

…_America…_

…_France…_

…_Everyone…_

…_Why?_

England woke up to a bad head ache as well as an unbearable pain in his stomach.

He groaned.

"That's right…I haven't eaten since _that_."

_That _was the first meal he had been given on his first day. It had looked normal enough, a simple curry with rice however, whatever was in that curry certainly shouldn't have been and the Brit was violently sick for two days. Since then he had ignored every dish sent to him, much to his stomach's disappointment.

The lack of food had made the English nation weak, he knew that if he was a normal person he would have been a goner a while ago and he wasn't sure how much longer his "Nation immunity" would last.

He had to eat something now…and fast!

Slowly, he got out of bed, not even noting the fact that he didn't fall asleep there the night before and should have been expecting to wake up on the floor.

"Good morning~"

The prisoner's head quickly turned to the door at the sound of a clattering dinner trolley and the familiar smell of jail cell curry, laced with poison as usual.

However, as the cell door opened England was not greeted by the usual henchman in his long black robes and the large mask which hid his face, painted to look like one of those evil clown things in horror movies.

Oh no, today Arthur Kirkland was visited by no other but Oliver Lirkland.

England was face to face with his own double.

Arthur didn't want to believe what he was seeing, he wanted to tell himself it was all a dream and that he would soon wake up in his own bed in his own world, but one look at his others elf shattered all remaining hope.

This was real.

Oliver's messy hair was bright pink which matched the little pink swirls in his baby blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue trousers and a pink tie. And if the clothing choice alone didn't convince the 1P nation that it was all certainly not a dream, Oliver was smiling.

Yep, defiantly real.

Oliver smiled sweetly.

"Hello my darling other self, how nice it is that we can finally meet each other!"

Arthur glared.

"Short answer: no, long answer: fuck no! Why the bloody hell would being dragged to a strange parallel universe against my own will and being told that I am to become a ruler of those who want to declare war and hurt my friends and my people a nice thing?"

Oliver waggled a finger at the imprisoned nation with a pout on his face, like a child pretending to be a teacher and telling one of their stuffed toys or "pupils" off for being naughty.

"Now now, Artie. There's no need for language like that, is there?" He tutted before taking out a bowl and plating it up with the usual watery, colour-less sauce and grey rice from the two steaming canisters on the trolley. He pressed the food into England's hands.

"Eat up now while it's still hot! You won't grow big and strong if you don't eat!"

_Or hurling my guts out. _Arthur mentally added as he walked over to the toilet in the corner of the room, poured the contents of his dish into it and flushed, smirking in triumph as his breakfast joined all of the others which had been sent to his cell since day 2. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Eh? B-But I made that specially for you! How rude!" He pouted again and crossed his arms like a sulking toddler. Arthur laughed cruelly.

"Did you really think that I would fall for the same trap twice? I thought you were stupid but you've even exceeded my expectations!"

He waited for his double to fight back, but Oliver didn't react.

Instead he knelt down and took something out from the lower shelf of the trolley.

"Okay, you win. Now settle down and eat your dessert like a good boy."

England froze.

Dessert? Out of all of his time in captivity he had never been served a dessert.

_This is a trap! I have to be careful! _

Oliver took out a little pink dish painted with white polka-dots on which sat a cupcake.

A cupcake.

England couldn't believe his eyes.

_This_ was what he was worrying over? A _cupcake_?

The cake was topped with a generous amount of light green and pink icing and covered with pastel pink sprinkles topped with a rosy apple sweet.

England narrowed his eyes.

"What have you put in it?"

Oliver let out a loud gasp of mock horror.

"Artie! How could you even think that I would do something so mean? You've broken my heart!"

He placed a hand over where the said organ was, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What's in it?" He repeated.

"Apple!"

"…Apple?"

"Yes! But not your usual kind of apple, this one's special…Very special!"

"Well? What does it do?" England was starting to get impatient, but Oliver only chuckled at his irritation.

"Artie, have you ever heard of the story of Snow White?" England could only nod, having become temporary mute from the shock of how bizarre the talk had turned.

"Well she ate an apple and her life changed! You could say that apple changed her destiny."

"Nonsense," England spat.

"It may be nonsense, yes. But it's also true! That apple was a special apple and when it's in the hands of a talented wizard or chef, like yours truly, the apple's effect can be changed!"

"So you're saying that if I eat this cupcake then my life will be changed…" Said England slowly to make sure he had heard everything correctly.

"Yep! The effect of the apple I have used is designed to only effect you, Artie! If anyone else eats it then they will just die immediately on the spot!"

"Okay, and what will the effect be on me?" England could feel himself trembling from both fear and anger.

"You will become an obedient little queen who is deeply in love with their fiancé, also known as 2P America!" Oliver giggled, England had had enough.

"No bloody way am I going to become some doll swooning over that stupid American whilst my friends suffer!" He growled, Oliver put out a hand to signal him to stop.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't let me get to the good part yet! You may be interested in that!"

The 1P Brit raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Oliver grinned.

"The fruit doesn't just change your future. It can change your existence completely! All of your memories are erased and everyone you have ever known is blanked out! Your mind becomes a clean slate and you know nothing but your duties as queen as well as how much you love your king!"

"My memories erased…Forever…?" England's eyes widened. All of those times his brothers mistreated him. All of those years of France taunting him. The revolutionary war…All wiped away like doodles on a black board!

2P England narrowed his eyes and his grin began to widen.

Knowing that he had got to him, he placed the cupcake gently on the floor and placed a hand on his 1P counterpart's shoulder.

"You didn't deserve anything that had happened in your past," he whispered. "So why should you suffer for it?"

He then took the trolley and left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving England alone once again, trapped with only his troubles for company.

* * *

2P America looked up from examining his newly grown finger, which had developed overnight, when he heard the cell door shut behind a beaming 2P England.

"Well?" He asked slowly.

"I think I've pushed him far enough. If he falls over the edge or not is down to him." The Brit giggled.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about if he doesn't though, his eyes showed everything when I told him that he will lose his memories!"

Freddie smirked.

"Good, then it won't be long until he cracks! Go and prepare his room. Oh, and stop at the kitchen while you're at it and tell them to make him something, he hasn't eaten for months! And Oliver I swear to God if you poison him ever again I will fucking punch you into next week!"

Oliver nodded and scampered off, giggling, Freddie returned his attention to the cell door.

_Just a little bit longer and you will be in my arms!_

* * *

England sat on the floor and glared at the cupcake.

It looked so pretty… So innocent-looking… No one would look at it and see it as a key to changing your life and even yourself.

But England believed it. He didn't know what was real anymore and what was part of the mind games his brain was coming up with due to his lack of food.

A tear fell down the Brit's cheek.

He was sick, hungry, tired, scared and, worst of all, alone.

Nobody had come to save him, not even America despite his promise.

"Of course…" England mumbled to himself. "He only gave me up to save his skin. So everyone has more time to prepare for war and a bigger share of money and weapons each. I'm nothing to them but a burden…"

More tears joined the first as he laughed hollowly to himself.

"That's right! They all hate me! My colonies left me and France taunts me every chance he gets! The Allies who were meant to have my back back in the second world war just let me rot in a cell, captured by the Axis. And even now nobody's come to rescue me, I bet they don't even care or have forgotten about me!"

He reached out and picked up the cake before pealing off the colourful wrapper.

_I guess this is it…_

He began to bring the cupcake up to his lips.

_No more brothers…_

The cake was getting closer…

_No more France…_

Closer…

_No more America…_

The sweet was now inches away, England opened his mouth.

_Goodbye, everyone! I know none of you care but I'll miss you!_

He took a bite and swallowed, his face drenched in tears.

Suddenly a jolt of pain rushed through his body.

Arthur screamed as he hugged his knees and clenched up into a ball, trying to numb the pain without much luck.

_What's going on? It hurts! Alfred, where are you? Alfred? Alfred? Freddie?_

He froze, did he just think that?

_What the-? I don't like Freddie, do I? No, I don't!_

_But you really do deep down!_ A voice at the back of his mind argued back.

_What? But….But…Maybe you're right…Just a little…_

England was too busy surprizing himself with his own conscience to notice he was slowly drifting off,

Deeper…And deeper…

…And then it all went blank.

* * *

On hearing his queen scream, Freddie ran into the room to see England lying on the floor with the cake next to him.

The American kicked it over, pleased to see a bite mark in the poisoned confectionary.

He knelt down besides the Brit who had began to stir.

"England."

The said nation opened one sleepy eye. Nothing much had changed apart from the slight pink tinge in the emerald iris, also the eyes looked a little bit lacking in emotion. The Brit groaned.

"…America…? The 2P nation smiled.

"…Call me Freddie."

"…Freddie…" England played the name over in his mind.

Somehow it felt right…Freddie…He decided he liked that name, it felt familiar…But why? The Englishman thought for a minute.

That's right! He my king and I'm his queen! I'm his and I love him very much.

He sat up and leaned over towards Freddie, kissing him passionately on the lips. Freddie closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the other, snaking his ands around the Brit's back and pulling him towards him. Arthur responded by nuzzling into the side of the American's neck.

"…I love you…" He whispered.

"Yeah…I love you too," came the response.

Satisfied with the answer, England closed his eyes and fell asleep, resting his head gently on the American's neck, bliss fully unaware of is lover's cruel smile.

…_And I think that it's high time your silly little 1P nation friends are made aware of you sudden change of heart, my queen._

* * *

**2 Days later in our world...**

"Everyone!"

America looked up from his paperwork along with every other nation who was at the large table to see a rather flustered and frightened Japan bursting through the doors of the conference hall. Germany stood up.

"Japan? Is something the matter?"

Japan held up what looked to be a video tape.

"…I think that you'll all want to take a look at this…"

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooh, they finally have news from the other world! XD And no the tape does not have THAT on it, this is a T rated fic afterall! Honestly, you all have dirty minds! XD**

**Okay so next chapter will be about America and the others as well as the mysterious tape...**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in two days! I guess you can count this as an apology for not updating for a while despite having a whole two weeks holiday! -.- Also loads of big school stuff is coming up so my updates may be more often or not or not change I really don't know just yet.**

**Any way ENJOY!**

**Warning: suggestiveness**

* * *

All eye's were on Japan as he stood there shaking with a video tape held tightly in his hands, eventually he caught his breath back.

"…It's from the 2P nations…"

The silence which had filled the room since Japan's arrival was now replaced with murmuring and whispers as the nations discussed this surprised contact from their counterparts amongst each other.

Most nations knew about the on-coming war and sat with grave looks on their faces whilst others such as Italy, Liechtenstein and Sealand gave puzzled looks. Only Germany, Canada, France and, of course, America were welcome to the news as they, and Japan, knew the whole story by now.

"Well if everybody shuts up we can finally get some answers!" Germany snapped, queuing everyone to stop talking whilst Canada quickly scampered across the room for the room's TV set and wheeled it over to the table. France tapped America's shoulder excitedly.

"There may be some news on Angleterre!" America nodded but said nothing.

_Iggy…_ The thought of what the island nation's situation could be mad America shudder.

_Please be okay, I'm begging you! Please be okay!_

"It's ready, aru!" China called from the other side of the room, stepping away from the TV monitor, Germany nodded.

"Very well. Japan, if you may."

"Hai…" The Japanese nation pushed the tape into the video slot and sat down in his seat as the screen began to flicker.

* * *

At first there was only static but the a familiar setting appeared on screen.

Very familiar…

"What the…?" Austria gasped as the meeting room they were in right now was presented on the TV.

Well, it wasn't really their room but it looked exactly the same, just the colours of the wall paper, curtains and carpet were not the usual dark reds and golds the 1Ps were used to.

Black curtains hung limply on the bleak, black window panes whilst dark purple wall paper covered the walls and a black carpet coated the floors. Also, instead of lamps there was many candles being held up in silver holders dotted on the walls as well as a huge silver chandelier, also holding hundreds of yellowing, melting wax candles.

The room was not the biggest shock though. A large golden throne was placed in the centre of the room with many strange, fearsome looking people surrounding it. The person sat on the throne was no other but 2P America.

"Greetings, scum." He smiled cruelly. Alfred clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his double continued.

"Many of you know already the reason I am taking time out of my busy schedule to talk to you good for nothing pieces of shit so I'll make this quick-"

"Freddie, mind your language!" Squeaked a little voice laced in a strong British accent from the camera, Freddie growled.

"Shut up, Oliver! And stop calling me that! It is either America, Alfie or Your highness!"

A little whine could be heard.

"But my double's allowed to call you Freddie." This sentence sent shivers down 1P America's spine.

_Just what have they done to Artie?_

"That's different, now shut up before I throttle you with the fucking connection chord on film!"

"…Meanie…"

"Anyway, as I was saying," Freddie, or Alfie, turned back to the camera. "I am making this tape to tell you that we, the second player nations, are declaring war on you, effective immediately!"

Shrieks of shock and panic rippled through the video's audience but America still kept his eyes glued to the screen as his other self smirked.

"Now that's out of the way, hello again, me."

All attention was now on America who's face paled. This wasn't good!

"I bet you're wondering about how your dear little England is doing, aren't you?" The 1P American started to tremble. Freddie laughed as if he could smell his other self's fear.

"Now, I may not look like it but I am fairly humane so I will not let you worry yourself out of your poor little mind!" He clapped his hands.

"Artie, come here please!"

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at France who's eyebrows were furrowed in worry and he was chewing his thumb nail.

"Yes, my king?"

America felt as if he had been hit by Russia's pipe as he watched helplessly. England, _his _England, had appeared on screen. He was dressed in a replica of his world war 2 uniform, however, the green had been replaced with black. His caller scooted over and patted on the piece of velvet, plum coloured cushion, prompting England to sit down which he did. The Brit closed his eyes and placed his head on the American's shoulder, a dreamy expression on his face.

Alfred had seen enough.

"Turn it off," he growled at Kiku who gave him an apologetic look and shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry, America-san but it hasn't got to the important part yet!" France placed his hand on America's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's nearly over…I think…" He turned his attention back to the screen, prompting America to do the same. Alfie was laughing evilly on screen.

"Do you have any thing to say to the 1P nation's my queen?" Arthur opened one semi-emotionless emerald and pink eye and frowned.

"Who? Are these the people we are going to war against? I've never heard of them before!"

"Okay, don't sweat it. It's nothing for you to worry about." Freddie said kindly as he put an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur responded by wrapping his arms around Alfie's waist who gave the Brit a quick peck on the cheek.

America felt his anger swell up inside him and get bigger and bigger every second he spent watching the video.

Alfie cackled as he used his free arm to gesture to the people surrounding him.

"Take a good look at your other selves, 1Ps, cause the next time you'll see their faces it'll be when they are standing over your corpses!" The whole 2P party roared with laughter as England merely glanced at the camera, his character-less eyes mentally stabbing Alfred. Freddie smirked triumphantly.

"We will begin invading your world the day after you receive this message, and don't worry, we'll know the moment you put the video into the machine! Now then if you excuse us we have _things_ to do," he looked at England whose cheeks began to show a light blush and he snuggled up closer to the American. The screen flickered and went black, leaving the room in silence and every nation to their own thoughts and fears.

* * *

America couldn't keep his anger inside him any longer.

"That bastard…"

"A-America-san…" Began Japan. "Calm down. At least we now know that England is not in any serious danger-"

"NO SERIOUS DANGER?" America roared. "DID YOU HEAR THAT GUY? HE HAS _THINGS_ HE WANTS TO DO TO ARTHUR, AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT HE IS IN NO DANGER?"

Japan began to shrink in his seat.

"I-I'm sorry, America-san. I didn't mean it like that…"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN IT AS?"

"America, there isn't any proof that he was actually going to do that to him," Germany said ever so calmly. "It may have just been said to anger you so you lose focus on the war." France nodded.

"Oui, and I'm personally more worried about what _has_ been done to Angleterre rather than what is going to happen."

"That's right, did anyone else se his eyes? So scary!" A couple of nations made grunts of agreement to Taiwan as China shuddered.

"They looked so empty, aru."

"Yes, and I think I know why." All heads turned to Norway.

"Wait, you know what's wrong with England, Norge?"

"Well yeah or I wouldn't have said so, idiot!" Norway glared at Denmark before turning his attention to the others.

"I also believe that Romania will know about this as well as Arthur's brothers, including Peter!"

"What!? Sealand knows?" Finland cried as he looked at the little nation in shock, Sealand nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard Scotland and Ireland mention it a couple of times but they told me that I was to never mention it to Jerk England!"

"Wait, what? Mention what?" Hungary asked. Norway and Romania exchanged troubled glances before turning to Sealand.

"Do you recon Scotland will be okay with us telling everyone, Sealand?" The boy nodded, happy that for once, every nation's attention was on him.

"I think so. He once told me that I was the only acceptation to the "no non-magic user must know" law because I was of Kirkland blood so there was a high chance I would be able to use magic when I was older or in case there was an emergency. He said that the other nations that couldn't use magic were only allowed to know if anyone became affected by _it_. _Especially_ if that person was Jerk England!"

"I see, so I guess they expected their dear little brother to come into contact with _it _one time or another," Romania chuckled.

"But what _is_ _it_?" Asked an impatient Austria, Norway sighed.

"Okay, so there's this magical fruit, an apple to be more precise, which can only be grown in the 2P world. This apple is extremely powerful which is why only those who can use magic, or those in a magic-using family," he nodded at Sealand, "are allowed to know about it!"

"But even then some magic users are not allowed to know," Romania explained. "England is one of these examples."

"But why Angleterre? What exactly does this fruit do?" Asked France, Romania took a deep breath.

"The fruit can change person's life, thoughts, feelings and memories. In other words, it can change their very existence. The effect of the fruit can be changed by a powerful magic user or an extremely experienced chef but one tiny mistake can have dire, and extremely deadly, consequences."

"So all of us magical nations who knew about the fruit: me, Romania, Scotland, Wales and the Ireland twins, got together and made a pact centuries ago, promising that what ever happened in our lives and what ever we faced, we would never try nor use the fruit on ourselves or others and that nobody else was to know about it."

"I was made to promise that too!" Sealand chimed in but everyone was too busy looking at America who had stood up and was now staring at the Norwegian and the Romanian.

"But why wasn't England allowed to know about it?"

"The fruit can be tempting to some. _Very _tempting which is why only a limited few can know about it. Those who are very unlikely to need it." Romania said calmly. "England was one of the people we all figured would want to use it!"

"But _why_?" The American demanded. Norway closed his eyes.

"The fruit can erase memories. Just think about it: every single regret in your life: poof! Gone!"

"NORWAY!" Romania cried, gesturing to the others. Some of them such as France and Germany seemed to be paying even more attention now. Norway shrugged.

"Well it's not like it was going to be more helpful to them if they didn't know. England comes first!"

"So you're saying that Mr. England must have known what the fruit did yet he still ate it? Why? Whatever happened in his past for him to want to get rid of it all?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I think I have _one_ good reason," Cuba shot a deadly glare at America who slowly sat back down and placed his hands on his head.

"…So it's my fault all along…"

"Ve~ That's not true!"

"I'm the one who broke what was left of him with that stupid revolutionary war! Of course it's my fault!" America snapped at Italy who panicked.

"Waaaaah! I'm sorry! I But I was telling the truth! Big brother France teases him all the time and I heard that England's brothers were all really mean to him when he was younger!" Germany nodded.

"Ja, I think quite a lot of use are to blame at some point." The other ex-members of the Axis and the Allies shuddered at the memories of the time England had been caught by the Axis whilst ex-colonies such as Australia, Canada and Seychelles bowed their heads, ashamed. Belgium was the first to break the silence.

"Instead of feeling sorry for ourselves, why don't we just win the war, rescue England and bring him back to normal?"

"Si! Spain chimed in. "Is there an antidote or something to reverse the fruit's effect?"

"It depends on what effect the fruit had on him, which by the looks of things in the video it's a pretty powerful and nasty one!" Romania said. "He was like some sort of doll!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out after we rescue him, da?" Everyone agreed to Russia's statement, Germany stood up.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do now…I can't believe I'm saying this but…" He sighed and pointed at America.

"America, you're going to be leaning us in this war!" The American looked up.

"What?! But I'm the reason England's in this mess to begin with! I'll just make things worse!"

"But America-san, you know the other America more than any body!" Japan pointed out.

"Yeah! You'll be able to kick that bastard's ass better than anybody!" Stated Romano.

"B-But…" America felt someone tilt his chin upwards and soon his was looking into France's blue eyes.

"Mon ami, you know that deep down Angleterre probably wants you more than anybody in the world right now. You don't want to keep a damsel in distress waiting!" He smiled. "He needs a hero, Amérique, just like the one you are meant to be!"

"…You're right!" America stood up and turned to the others.

"I'm fed up from hiding from these stupid doppelgangers and as the hero I demand that we all do something about it! Who's with me?" Everyone cheered as the usual goofy grin appeared on Alfred's face.

"Right, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Freddie drummed his fingers on the desk as the door opened and two silhouettes stepped into the dark office.

"You called for us, your highness?"

"Yes, take a seat please girls."

"Okie dokie~" One of them chimed as the other didn't budge.

"…I'd rather stand…"

"Fine, whatever! Now, It seems they are now aware of our declaration so I'm planning on you two visiting your counterparts first!" The girl sat down let out a little girly squeal and clapped her hands excitedly as the other folded her arms.

"…Whatever…"

"Yay! That sound's like fun! Can we ask our brothers to come?" The American smirked.

"The more the merrier. I was planning on having those guys tag along too since their countries are so close by."

"What?" The most stubborn out of the two girls yelled. "We'll be fine by ourselves thank you very much! I don't think my counterpart is worth worrying so much over!"

"What I say goes and they are coming if you like it or not!" 2PAmerica growled. "If all goes to plan they will all fall right into my hands!"

"…Fine…" Huffed the girl as her partner stood up and dragged her out.

"Come on, let's get ready! I'm sooooo happy that we get to go fist!" She giggled as the two of them left. Freddie grinned.

"…Let the games begin!"

* * *

**TADAH! And the war begins! I'm planning on a few invasions and fights starting with next chapter since I want to include more than just America in this war (although he's going to play the biggest part in it). The 1Ps may end up in the other world once or twice too! Also I tried to google some 2P characters but I can only seem to get the ones for the Axis, Allies and Canada so I guess I'm gonna have to make most of them up myself like the ones which featured in the last part. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm sorry I've not been updating for a while. School's getting tricky since I'm leaving for study leave soon, scary! Anyway I'll probably be able to update more in the summer, maybe even carry on with read the atmosphere or Dreamland's school life 2 for a while. Ah well anyway two OC 2P's are going to be introduced in this chapter as I couldn't find any official ideas for them. Their information will be in the author's note at the bottom.**

**Finally, THIS STORY HAS REACHED 1K VIEWS IN FOUR CHAPTERS! I think this is a record as I think seven deadly sins got to 1K in around six chapters but I might be wrong. Anyways thanks guys!**

**Warnings: suggestiveness and blood**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the gaps between the heavy velvet curtains and made the silk bed sheets shimmer faintly. Freddie woke up and yawned before rolling over to face his bride to be.

England's eyes were squeezed shut as he lay bundled up under the heavy amounts of silk and cotton which would faintly rise and fall at a steady rhythm as he breathed. His face was half hidden as it sank into the goose-feather pillows. Alfie chuckled as he gently brushed a lock of the Brit's hair away from his face. England squirmed and hugged the American tightly like a huge teddy bear, pulling him closer for warmth. America gave him one of his kind, warm smiles. A rare smile reserved especially for he Brit.

He looks so innocent…Like a child… He sighed.

Of course, he hadn't actually done anything to him yet. He had just said that to anger his other self. The 2P smirked at the thought of Alfred's reaction. So angry and desperate to get his darling Iggy back. Soon he would break down and everything else would crumble afterwards meaning all he would have to do was wrap them all in chains and claim the 1P world for himself. Things would get better from then on. He and England would get married and, hey, why not "invite" the 1Ps to the wedding? Alfred would surely hate it and England would look so cute in a wedding dress!

Freddie smiled at his own thoughts before turning his attention back to his soon to be wed.

_You're like little red riding hood. So innocent and sweet without knowing what is going on around you. But I am the wolf, little red riding hood and I swear that one day I will catch up to you._

"Freddie."

The said nation looked down to be greeted by a mixture of pink and emerald.

"Yes my sweet?"

"…I love you…"

"…I know…" The American smiled as he gently stroked the Brits cheek.

"I love you too."

"Erm when can we…You know…" The smaller nation blushed as he turned his head away causing the other the laugh.

"When we are married."

"And when will that be?"

"The day we win the war." The Brit's eyes widened.

"B-But the war hasn't even started yet! It could take forever!"

"It won't, trust me."

"But-"

"Arthur," The Brit froze as his chin was genteelly lifted so he could get a better look of the other's face. He began to relax almost immediately.

"I promise that the day we win the war will be the same day that we'll be married!"

"…You promise?"

"Yep!"

"On the exact same day?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

_A promise, huh?_

England was sure that he had had a similar discussion with someone before but he quickly shrugged it off, figuring that it was just his still half asleep mind playing tricks on him. He nodded.

"Fine…I guess…" The American smiled.

"Good!" He ruffled the Brit's hair. "Why don't you go and get freshed up? We have a long day ahead of us!"

England nodded and, after accepting a quick peck on the lips, got out of bed and headed off to the on suite bathroom. Alfie walked over to the window and stood looking out of it with his hands behind his back, his kind smile now a cruel sneer.

_Yes, beware, Little red. The wolf will always follow you as you wander lost in these woods and this story is written so you are eventually caught and eaten! _The sound of running water and singing could be heard from behind the bathroom door. Freddie sighed as he listened to his love's voice and turned to get his clothes for the day. He looked back at the window.

_So what are you going to do about it, Huntsman?_

* * *

Rain splattered on the windows of the Asian family residence as the sound of Taiwan's foot steps on the creaking floor boards echoed across the second floor. She hated it. Things were so quiet. China, the Koreas, Hong-Kong, Thailand and the Philippines had all gone to fight two days ago whilst Japan had gone to his own country to try and come up with some sort of weapon or tactic to help the 1P nations win the war. America's orders. Taiwan knew that they would be okay. Estonia and Liechtenstein were also ordered to go to Japan due to both of their skills in technology and China's group wouldn't be alone. Russia and France would be with them, both trust-worthy, as well as a little scary, but yet the Asian girl was worried.

* * *

"_But China-sensei, let me go too!" Taiwan cried as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, desperately trying to catch up with her brothers as they walked away from the house, weapons in hand._

_Only China stopped and turned._

"_Taiwan! What did I tell you about not leaving the house?" He yelled angrily._

"_Why can't I come with you?" She cried as she grabbed his shirt to stop him from walking away again. China sighed._

"_Because it's too dangerous, aru. I don't want to see you get hurt!"_

"_But sensei…I'm scared…I don't want to be alone…" China could feel his clothes dampen from the girls tears. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes._

"_You won't be alone, Vietnam will be there too, aru!" He smiled and got a handkerchief out of his pocket before wiping away her tears._

"_And besides, I don't want to see you crying and being sad on the battle field, aru. Nobody does! So smile, aru!"_

_The girl gave a weak smile and China returned it._

"_Now, you be a good, strong girl, aru!"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_Sensei!" Yelled Hong-Kong from the distance. "Everyone's waiting for us, hurry up!"_

"_Yeah, I'm coming, aru!" The said nation replied before giving the Taiwanese a quick hug and running over to catch up with his brothers, leaving her in his wake._

* * *

Taiwan walked quietly down the stairs and sighed.

How can I smile when I don't even know where you all are?

She walked into the sitting room to see Vietnam sat on the floor near the side door, watching the rain.

Taiwan leaned against the door frame.

"…Hey!"

The Vietnamese looked up.

"What?"

"Do you really think they're gonna be okay?" Vietnam paused for a bit in thought.

"…I think so… Hong-Kong seemed pretty serious about getting England back although I guess that it's obvious that he would feel like that. Sensei seemed pretty worried too!" Taiwan shivered.

"His eyes were scary!"

"I know. But I guess that's all the more reason to get him back."

The two of them busied themselves with their own thoughts for a few minutes.

"Viet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust America?" Vietnam looked at her sister.

"You mean to win the war?"

"Yes.

"Then no, not yet!"

Taiwan looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because he has the capabilities' but his heart isn't quite there yet!" The other nation explained. "He blames himself for England's current situation and constantly worries about him." Taiwan nodded.

"But do you think he'll get over it?"

"Yes." Vietnam smiled. "And when he does, victory will be ours! They'll all be fine, sis so don't worry anymore okay?"

Taiwan smiled at her sister.

"Poi poi poi!" She giggled as her sister let out a small laugh.

BANG!

Both girls froze.

"What was that?"

Vietnam looked at his sister.

"It was probably just the rain…"

BANG! CRASH!

The two female nations listened as the house filled with bangs, crashes and…footsteps.

Taiwan gave her sister a horrified look.

"…I don't think that's the storm." Vietnam nodded and stood up, grabbing a pair of long bamboo sticks with shaped edges. She pushed one into Taiwan's hands.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She said as she fled the room.

Her sister hid behind the frame of the door and listened to the silence.

Too quiet…She hugged herself for warmth in an attempt to stop the shivering.

BANG!

The Asian girl froze at the sudden noise.

More clattering followed by a scream.

Vietnam's to be exact.

"Viet?" Taiwan's eye's widened like deer's when it's caught in the headlights. "Viet where are you?"

"Taiwan, get out of here now!" A voice screamed from somewhere at the other side of the house. "It's not safe here! Don't worry about me just get out now-gah!"

"Aw don't be a spoil sport, Nammy-wammy!" Came another voice which sounded a lot like Vietnam's but…happier? "The fact that you're not pleased to see your double makes me sad. We should be happy that we're together!"

A chill shot down Taiwan's spine as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, frantically dialing the only number she could think off as she ran as fast as she could down the hall.

* * *

Japan examined the blueprints before giving Estonia an uncertain look.

"Erm…Estonia-san. This all looks very…complicated" Estonia pushed his glasses further up his nose and smiled.

"I know but it isn't really. All we have to do is program a computer to allow us to pass dimentions an then wire it up to a mirror of some sort. One large enough for one to pass through, of course." He added. Liechtenstein nodded eagerly.

"It sounds like an interesting plan, Mr Estonia. I'm sure you must have put a lot of thought into it." The Estonian smirked.

"Well it isn't the most difficult thing I have done," he said. Since Switzerland wasn't with her for possibly the first time ever, Estonia wanted to make sure he mad a good impression on his latest admirer. After all, there wasn't many nations who were interested in computers so he had to make sure he impressed the few there was. Japan looked at the prints again.

"I guess it could work…" He mused before his phone went off.

It was from the house phone, Japan's blood ran cold.

"Erm, excuse me for a second," he said as he answered the call.

"Kon'nichiwa?"

"Japan?"

"Oh, Taiwan-chan! Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, they're in the house and I don't know where Viet is! Japan, I'm scared! Please help-"

CLICK Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

The phone went dead leaving the three nations standing in eerily silence, looks of fear plastered on their faces.

"Um…Mr Japan?" Japan looked at the girl.

"…H-Hai?"

"…I think you should go and look for your sisters…"

Japan's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? But what about the portal-?"

"We'll be fine! It'll only take four to six hours." Estonia interrupted. "I'll look after Lilli. Just save your sisters."

The Liechtensteiner nodded.

"Ja, go. I know that big brother would do the same if it was me," she smiled sweetly and Japan amiled too.

"Hai, I understand."

Estonia smiled.

"Good. We'll contact you if we have any problems. Oh, and Japan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have anyone you can call to go with you? I don't think it's a good idea to go alone."

Japan thought for a minute and smiled.

"Hai, I know just the person."

* * *

Taiwan froze as the phone was slapped out of her hands. Looking up slowly from the shattered plastic casing and tangled wires her eyes met with two dark pools of lilac. 2P Taiwan looked down her pale nose at her 1P counter part. Her blond hair blew in the breeze which came from the broken kitchen window. Drops of rain splattered on her lilac dress but she didn't care. She frowned and furrowed her eye brows."You're my target? How boring!"The 1P's eyes widened."W-what?""I don't see people as individuals. Just allies and enemies." Taiwan looked helplessly at her attacker, tears swelled up in her eyes.

"B-But that's horrible! People are more than just weapons and things to destroy!" The 2P grunted.

"So you're one of those sad little beings who believe that we are more than just predators and prey huh? I guess you really are my double after all! But still, how paretic! I knew that I would defeat you before my sister defeated her double but I didn't expect to find you this early! Ah well, orders are orders I guess…" 2P Taiwan slowly picked up a knife from the kitchen counter and raised it towards her double's throat.

"I know that this won't actually kill you but it will be enough to knock you out for a few days, causing me to take over your country. I don't care about what happens to you while you're unconscious or when you wake up and I don't know the whole of Alfie's plan for your stupid little friends either. Not that I care."

Taiwan flinched at the monotone voice of her soon to be attacker, hinted with a faint snobbish drawl.

_How can she be so uncaring? Yet alone speak about humans like scum with such confidence?_

The knife was now pressed against her skin, a small drop of blood had already began to make it's way down the blade as it's holder stared at it through cold, hardened eyes.

"Goodbye, me."

"TAIWAN!"

SMASH.

The two Taiwans looked up as Japan's katakana tore the wooden kitchen door apart effortlessly.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I believe you are meddling with my sister!" He lifted his sword and narrowed his eyes. "As a samurai I command you to leave her alone!"

The 2P pushed her counterpart behind her and growled.

"Never!"

Japan rolled up his sleeves and smiled.

"Is that so? Then I guess you better prepare to meet your punishment for harming an innocent nation!" The 2P sneered and held up her knife before snatching the bamboo out of Taiwan's hands, pointing them both at Japan.

"Fine! You're going down, Samurai!"

* * *

Vietnam was slumped against a wall in the upstairs hallway at the other side of the house as her double loomed over her and giggled.

2P Vietnam was wearing her light brown hair down in a loose ponytail with a big, pink floppy bow tied at the bottom. She wore a bright yellow sundress coated in hot pink flowers. Something 1P Vietnam would never wear. She pouted.

"What's with the long face, Nammy-Wammy? Come on, smile! Smile for me!"

"Never!" The 1P spat. "I will never smile to my enemy. Especially to a sick and twisted little bitch like you!"

The 2P crouched down and placed a hand on the wall next to her double's face. Her smile got wider as she narrowed her bright yellow and dark purple eyes.

"Now, now, don't be afraid. I'm sure your smile is beautiful!" She moved her hand away from the wall and used it to tilt up her 1P's face as the other hand got a knife out of her pocket and began to trace a smile on the skin next to the sides of her mouth.

"Of course, I will help you to smile, sister. Soon we can both be happy together forever!" She tapped the horrific traces of cuts and stitches at the side of her own mouth, making her smiled go up to her ears.

Vietnam felt sick.

"N-No…Don't you dare…" The pressure on the knife increased a little as the double smirked.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" The 2P woman yelped as she was suddenly thrown against the wall at a frightening speed. She lay slumped on the floor in a pool of blood.

Vietnam looked up as a hand stretched out to her.

"Are you okay miss?"

"…Y-You!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD Heheh so there's my OC 2P Asian girls! Here's some info about them.**

**2P Taiwan**

**She is more confident than her counterpart but she still sometimes worries. She doesn't worry openly though and expresses very little emotion. She is stubborn, cold and doesn't care about other people. She sees people as either predator and prey rather than individuals and her excuse for harming someone is that she is "just following orders." She cares about nobody.**

**2P Vietnam**

**This Vietnam is more outgoing than her double. She wears brighter clothes with clashing colours and behaves in a childish girly girl manner. She is very immature and believes that everyone should smile whatever happens. Cute apart from the fact she makes them smile by cutting their cheeks and sewing the sides of her victims lips upwards! She cares about her siblings like her double does but expresses her love for them more openly.**

**Next time: Vietnam's rescuer is revealed and Japan must fight his sister's double to save Taiwan but the 2P sisters didn't come alone...**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIYA!**

**Hehe... sorry about the slow updates... yeah... Things are getting hectic at school since I'm ment to be studying hard for exams. Thing will hopefully get better in the summer though!**

**Well I guess I just need to say WARNING: Violence and possibly OCCness and of course yaoi (although it's only kissing...)**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo ENJOY!**

* * *

The Vietnamese woman nodded and kindly took Germany's hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"I'm fine thanks…What are you doing here?"

"Japan called so I asked Austria to cover for me and flew all the way from Antarctica to help." He looked at the 2P girl lying on the floor and groaning in pain.

"…Should I teach her a lesson?" Vietnam gave him a worried look.

"But don't you think she's suffered enough?" The German man shook his head and took a small pair of scissors out of his uniform jacket pocket.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her anymore. Even though she deserves it" He muttered under his breath. He crouched down next down next to the 2P, her ribbon was now undone and her long hair was spread over her bruised body.

"I think it's fair to say that she shouldn't be allowed to forget why she shouldn't mess with those close to my friends." Vietnam was about to say something but stopped.

"Fine… Just don't hurt her anymore." Germany nodded, she may have been hurt repeatedly by the girl lying bleeding in front of him but it was still part of her, just like her arms, face and heart.

The German nation took a deep breath and began to set to work.

* * *

"JAPAN!" Taiwan screamed as her brother was thrown to the floor by her double, the 2P walked over and placed a foot on the male nation's body.

"Give up? I will spare you if you co-operate and allow me to proceed with my mission." Japan laughed.

"How about no?" Before the dark nation could answer, Japan rolled over and, whist 2P Taiwan was off-balance, stood up and pulled the bamboo out of her hands, pointing it at her as she fell to the floor.

"I am sorry to say that you will be reporting your mission back to your boss as a failure!" 2P Taiwan scowled.

"I have a sister here too! She will have probably finished with her pathetic double now and be on her way to help me. Then you'll be sorry!"

"You mean this double?"

All eye's turned to Germany as he barged in, closely followed by Vietnam. However, not much attention was focused on them…

In from of Germany stood 2P Vietnam, her hair was now the same length as Liechtenstein's and the ribbon was tightly tied around her hands. Her stitching had been taken out and were now holding her mouth into a painful-looking frowning position with blood red stitches criss-crossing over her lips, stopping her from speaking. Germany stared coldly at the 2P Taiwanese girl.

"Well?"

To everyone's amazement, the 2P's mouth twisted to an insane smile as she suddenly threw her head back and burst into maniacal laughter.

"Did you really think Freddie would be stupid enough to only send two of us?" She asked mockingly.

Germany narrowed his eyes.

"What do you-?"

He was cut off by 1P Taiwan's sudden screams.

A katakana was placed at her neck, but this was different to that of normal Japan's. A black metal blade was supported by a dark wooden handle, wrapped untidily in dark purple ribbon stained with what Japan hoped wasn't blood but knew what was hoped was very rarely what was real.

The man holding the sword smirked as his grip on the Taiwanese tightened.

"Ah, hello, me-san," 2P Japan said calmly. "I think you better be careful with your next actions or your sister may just lose her pretty little neck!"

Japan's eyes widened in fear as his sister paled.

"Japan! I'm scared!"

"Shut up!" The 2P Japanese coldly commanded as he pressed the blade closer to the girl's neck, causing her to sob uncontrollably. Vietnam couldn't take it any longer.

"Let her go! She's done nothing wrong!" A cold glance was shot her way by the male 2P.

"Maybe I will…If you release _my _sisters!" Vietnam said nothing. Emotionlessly she untied the evil Vietnamese girl who hurried over to her brother and hugged him tightly, only to be kicked away. 2P Japan hated being touched even more than his counter part.

After 1P Japan raised the bamboo and the Twisted Taiwan joined her siblings the blade on 1P Taiwan's neck came closer, Vietnam's body was struck by panic.

"Hey! You said that you would let her go if we released your sisters!" The evil Japanese nation smirked.

"I said _maybe, _and of course, that means no. Now accept your fate, Taiwan."

Taiwan closed her eyes and prepared herself for her fate. Tears ran down her cheeks like little waterfalls.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at Germany who began to walk over to the 2Ps.

"Let her go!" 2P Japan glared at him coldly.

"Or what?"

"If you let her go…I'll take her place as your hostage!" Everyone looked at the amazingly still calm German as 2P Japan mulled over the deal. His 1P counter part ran forward.

"G-Germany-san! You can't be serious!"

"It's better me than her, Kiku. I'm an experienced solder and I've been through worse than this." He smirked. "It'll just feel like bites from a mosquito!"

"B-But…"

"Deal!" The 2P interrupted as he pushed the 1P girl away, Vietnam caught her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. Both sisters were crying hysterically. 2P Taiwan looked at her brother, her mouth dropped open.

"But brother it's not part of our mission! Alfie said nothing about hostages!"

"It will be fine. I'm sure our Germany will _love_ to meet his counterpart. And besides…" 2P Japan whispered something into the blond girl's ear which sound a lot like "first player Italy" to Germany who was beginning to regret his choice, this regret faded however when he caught a glance of Japan hugging his sisters. And this was a guy who pretty much hailed personal space.

"Time to go!" The 2P Japan announced as he nodded at 2P Vietnam. The brunette held her hands over her head and closed her eyes as pink and yellow smoke began to surround the three 2P Asians and their German prisoner.

"Germany-san!" 1P Japan called out to the fog.

"Don't worry, Japan. I'll keep an eye on England! Take care of Italy for me!" A German voice yelled from deep inside the fog.

The smoke eventually faded with Taiwan, Vietnam and Japan hugging alone in an empty room.

"I'm gong to get her some bandages," Vietnam announced as she escorted Taiwan out of the room. Japan got out his phone and, full of dread, began to dial America's number.

"Hello?"

"America-san?"

"Oh hey dude, what's up?"

"…We've lost Germany.-san…"

* * *

Germany looked up at the tall, black building which towered above him.

It looked like the 1P world meeting summit but mixed with twisting turrets and surrounded by bleak, tall stone walls. 2P Taiwan looked at him emotionlessly.

"Scared."

"Nein."

"You should be," She answered simply before looking away.

"If our other brothers had not been busy then they would have squished you all like cockroaches!"

Germany glowered.

"And I care because?" This earned a sharp tug on his hand cuffs fro 2P Japan who held the chain.

"You won't be saying that when you meet leader-san," he snarled before turning towards narrow path beyond the thin, rusting iron gates coated in flaking black paint which stretched out to a set of colourless stone steps that 2P Taiwan and 2P Vietnam were already climbing. He tugged on the chain again.

"Come."

* * *

Arthur stood at the large window which was positioned over the front door. He liked looking out of it for some weird reason. The window took up the whole wall making the little sitting room full of dark purple chair and ebony book cases seem more open.

As if it was hiding no secrets…

England shuddered. He wasn't sure why but he felt so secure right now as he stood with his arms behind his back, gazing out into the dark scenery. His attention was suddenly pulled away from the landscape however and towards four shadows making their way up to the house's entrance. He recognised three of them almost immediately. Freddie had sent them out that morning to attack the enemy in the other world.

Arthur frowned. He didn't really know what they were fighting for or who the enemy actually was.

He was unaware that he played quite a large part in why there was even a war in the first place and the "enemy" was those he used to know as his friends.

The door behind him creaked open to reveal Alfie. A kind smile on his face.

"How did I know that you would be in here?" England looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want me for anything, my King?" The 2P American walked over to the Brit and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the 1P's neck.

"Nah, not really. I just wanted to see you!" He kissed Arthur on the cheek who blushed.

"That's very flattering and all but shouldn't you be paying attention to your duties rather than me? I mean, the war did just start this morning!"

Freddie smiled warmly.

"Checking on the Queen is also part of a King's duties you know," His Queen smiled.

"Oh, I see…I guess it means that I can do this then!"

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against those of Freddie's who press back before parting them slightly and allowing his tongue to come through and ask for entrance into the other's mouth, which was soon granted. Arthur quickly followed by allowing his own tongue to wander the inside of 2P America's mouth as the two began to hug together tighter so their tongues could explore each other more. Eventually them both broke apart for air and England turned back to look out of the window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The fourth person, who's head had been bowed down last time he checked was now looking up at the window and was staring directly at Arthur.

The Brit's blood ran cold as he looked at the cold blue eyes under neatly combed back blond hair. A strange feeling began to tie itself in knots inside of him.

_Recognition?_

England shook his head.

_No it couldn't be…_

Freddie had warned Arthur that 1Ps and 2Ps looked extremely similar to each other.

_It was probably just because they looked just like someone I've seen walking around the place. He firmly told himself._ 2P America gave him a worried look.

He had seen that glint in his Queen's eyes even if it was just for a second.

Arthur still remembered his life from before!

"Freddie? Is something wrong?"

Alfie looked at the confused smaller nation and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll speak to you later!"

* * *

He walked out of the room and slammed the door hurriedly, leaving a confused Brit in his wake.

"Stupid Oliver! I should have known that the fruit's effects weren't that long!" Alfie growled as he stormed down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I should have just used my idea from the start! Then again…I didn't want to hurt him…" He stopped for a second to mull over his options before sighing and carrying on walking.

"I'll wait and see if the effects fade away anymore and then I'll do it!" He declared to himself.

"I'll just have to hope it doesn't wear off any more…"

"I don't want to hurt Artie…"

* * *

Phew...All done! XD

I don't really have much to say on this... so...

NEXT TIME: The others learn about Germany's abduction but how will Italy react? Also Germany learns about just how bad England's situation is and England begins to wonder if Alfie is hiding something from him.

Until next time... BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**WAH! Sorry if I made you all wait! This chapter may seem a little rushed but I'm one of those idiots who thinks at the beginning of the holidays that I have plenty of time to write a chapter and then on the last day (AKA: Today) go SHIT! I'VE FORGOT!**

**Anyway, I also got distracted as I was reading some of my discontinued until further notice fics last week and they were actually quite funny so I tried to continue with Read the atmosphere which was quite fun to do. It's hard to belive that around this time last year I was attempting (and failing) to write occasionally crack-ish comedy and now it's all battles and kidnap! Besides, I realised that it will be exactly a year since I started an account of here so I was planning on writing a reader insert one shot but I'm not sure if it's gonna be ready for four days time as I'm gonna be super busy!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyway, less of me rambling on...ENJOY!**

**Warning: mild violence and quite a bit of OOCness.**

* * *

"What? Germany isn't coming back?" Japan lowered his head in apology towards the Italian.

"I'm sorry, Italy. It appears that Germany was taken to the mirror world!" Italy slumped over in his chair, sobbing hysterically as Hungary and Spain tried to comfort him. Romano remained standing.

"But what the fuck would those bastards want with the potato bastard? Not that I care or anything." He quickly added. Japan twitched nervously.

"Well… Germany made a bargain with my 2P self… He surrendered if Taiwan kept her head so…"

A loud gasp of shock rippled around the room.

"WHAT, ARU?" China roared as he stood up, now suddenly noticing the absence of the female nation. Japan flinched.

"2P Japan, 2P Vietnam and 2P Taiwan ambushed Vietnam-chan and Taiwan-chan while we were all away fighting," he explained in a shaky voice. China screamed and karate chopped the table, causing a large crack to form in front of him.

"C-China-sensei!" Hong-Kong grabbed his older brother's arm to stop him from causing any further damage. China groaned before flopping back into his chair.

"I knew that I shouldn't have left them alone, aru. Taiwan was afraid as it was…"

After Japan had called America and alerted him about Germany's sudden abduction, the American had called an emergency meeting.

This meeting was made up of three of the groups who had been out fighting. China's group which included him, Hong-Kong, the Koreas, Thailand and the Philippines along with France and Russia. The group had been dealing with an attack in eastern Europe which involved the 2P Asian nations who had not been at the Asian family mansion during the ambush. Italy's group of him, his brother, Spain and Hungary had been told to guard the safe hold they had made out of Sealand's country which now housed all of the micro nations as well as Austria and Australia, who had stayed behind to care for them. America and Canada had been dealing with the most important part of the matter (well, in America's eyes): the fruit.

It was true. America had spent hours on end looking through piles and pile of spell books and books about myths and legends in the hopes of finding the key to freeing the one he loved. The only times he had spoke were when he was on the phone to Norway or Romania, occasionally Iceland or Bulgaria who were on guard duty for the magic users in case someone tried to get in the way of their search for a cure. The UK siblings also called once or twice but that normally ended in a lot of shouting and America throwing the phone at the wall. Canada looked at his brother's pale face and blood shot eyes due to over-working and the lack of sleep worryingly.

"Al…"

Italy stopped crying just enough to look up at Japan.

"I-Is Germany okay?"

Japan looked sadly at the Italian.

"I wish I could say yes, Italy-kun but I don't know…"

"…No one does…"

* * *

Germany hit the wall before falling to the floor with a thud.

"How pathetic !" 2P America sighed as he stood up from his throne. He walked over to the German and kicked him over onto his back before kneeling down next to him.

"And to think that I expected you to be one of the tough ones!" He sneered. Germany gritted his teeth.

He was not going to give that stupid American the satisfaction of his screams and begs. Besides, England had defiantly gone through worse. He glared at one 2P and growled.

"Go to hell!"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?" Freddie asked triumphantly. "Especially after what you did to poor old Mai-Mai!" He gestured to the Vietnamese who was sobbing uncontrollably in Oliver's arms. Germany had no sympathy towards the girl who was willing to rip off the face of her double. Instead he looked at Alfie through eyes full of anger.

"What have you done to Arthur?"

* * *

Arthur walked down the spiralling stair case and to the ground floor. He felt uneasy.

The man he had seen in chains at the door defiantly knew him and deep down Arthur was sure he knew him too.

He was so confused.

England decided he had to look for Alfie.

He _needed_ Alfie for some reason. To comfort him, to care for him. Every time he saw Freddie, England's heart would beat faster.

Love?

He didn't know. It was strange really. All Artie knew was that he needed Alfie but he didn't know why.

"What have you done to Arthur?" Arthur froze.

The voice was coming from behind the door to the throne room!

After quickly looking around to see if anyone was coming, England crouched down and pressed his ear against the door.

"Nothing really, he just saw the light you know. Realised that I was so much better than that fucking bastard which is my double!" Freddie's voice could be heard from the other room, if not a bit muffled.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Germany gritted his teeth. "I know that you used the fruit on him!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Fruit?

"You knew how terrible his past had been and how insecure he felt around others and so you used it to your own advantage by tempting him to eat that piece of fate-changing crap!" The German continued.

"You allowed him to erase all of those painful memories and in return, he turned into your obedient little pet!"

England had to bit the insides of his cheeks to stop him from gasping.

What the hell was this person saying? Alfie would never do a thing like that to him!

But still…

There was a small tinge of doubt in the back of England's mind as he pressed his head harder against the door in an attempt to hear the goings on inside more clearly.

Meanwhile, inside the throne room, Alfie stood up and smirked.

"I won't deny that I had a part in Artie's sudden…change of heart but he is far better off with me anyway!"

Germany glared at him.

"And what the hell makes you think that?"

"Firstly, in this world my human age is 24 whereas Oliver's is 18. Sibling roles and ages can sometimes change you see, but it very rarely happens. But this means I am not a stupid little kid like the snotty-nosed little brat in your world!" Alfie smirked and kicked Germany in the stomach, casing him to curl up in self-defence.

"And secondly, a double cannot fall in love with the same person their counter part has, meaning Alfred won't mind if I keep Arthur all to myself!"

Germany looked at him coldly.

"Just because it has never been heard of before does not mean it is forbidden!"

This earnt him another kick and caused him to yell out in pain. Freddie laughed.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a fiancé to deal with." Arthur's eyes widened.

_Shit!_

He ran back up the stairs and back into the window-room, his head swimming with questions

Whilst an un-aware Alfie walked over to a Germany look-alike who was standing by the door.

"Send him down to the dungeons and deal with him however you want. I don't care if you let him live or kill him, just do whatever!"

The double nodded before walking over to Germany and harshly pulling him up but Germany never freed his gaze from the second player American.

"If you really cared for Arthur then you would have never fed him the fruit!" He shouted.

Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know just how much I actually care for him," he snarled.

"It was either the fruit or…The machine."

Germany's heart skipped a beat. This didn't sound good.

"Why? What does it do?"

Alfie shook his head.

"I've told you enough. But let's just say that out of that and the fruit, I picked the option which wouldn't cause Artie to be screaming in blood-curdling agony."

He clapped his hands, signalling to the 2P German to send his double down to the dungeon, and leaving Germany to wonder just how bad England's situation really was.

* * *

"We need to find him!" Italy announced, his eyes red from all the crying. America shook his head.

"We're not invading anything until Belgium's team have reported back, and even then we would need to wait until the portal-travel-device thing Japan's team are making is ready!"

"Alfred-"

"And we still need to figure out the where abouts of that bastard's head quarters."

"Al-"

"Not to mention the fact that we haven't found England's cure yet-"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at Canada with wide eyes as he punched his brother with a ground-breaking force right in the side of his face.

"MATTHEW!"

France grabbed Canada's shoulders and held him back.

"You need to stop acting like this!" Canada yelled at his brother who was looking at him dumb-founded and nursing his cheek.

"But brother I-"

"See!" The Canadian pointed at him in triumph. "You've not been yourself ever since England was taken! No hamburgers or "bro" or goofing of. You don't even smile anymore!" America looked at him sadly.

"But I'm sad, Canada." He said. "England's gone and it's all my fault-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" His brother yelled causing the other nations to stare. Canada had never yelled like that.

"And besides, you're not the only one who's upset about England's kidnapping. Have you ever thought about how _I_ would feel? Or France?"

"No but-"

"Or Australia? Or Seychelles? Or Hong-Kong?" Canada continued. "Or maybe England's brothers?"

"Well no but-"

"Or how about Italy? Germany has gone too!" Canada pointed at the Italian who had gone back into a fit of mass sobbing.

America felt guilt tie it's snake-like body around his stomach.

"You're right…I'm sorry, Matt. I…Just don't know what to do anymore!"

Canada's expression softened and France let go of his shoulders.

"Bro…Just be yourself." He placed a hand on America's shoulder. "We need you to be the annoyingly brilliant hero you are! Feli needs you! Ludwig needs you! Arthur needs you!"

"…You're right!"

America turned to Italy and smiled.

"Dude, we're gonna get your buddy back so hang in there okay?" Italy looked up and dried his eyes.

"Ve… Si, let's do it together! I promise I won't cry anymore and I won't run away or surrender…For Germany's sake…"

America nodded and held out his hand.

"Yeah…No more running away!"

"Si!" The two hi-fived. Spain stepped forward.

"Wait! Is it really a good idea to send Italy? I mean, don't get me wrong but he could get into serious danger!" France and Hungary nodded. Italy smiled. But it wasn't a normal Italy smile. It was a lot more like a Russia smile, causing the other nations in the room to shudder (even Russia!)

"Ve~ I'll be fine. Germany needs me to be strong and besides," he turned to Romano.

"Two words: Italian. Mafia!"

Both Italians smirked, an evil glint flashed briefly in their eyes which nobody, not even Hungary and Spain, who had known the Italians since they were children, had seen before.

That wasn't a good sign...

America sat back in his seat, a familiar goofy grin on his face.

"Right, now that's sorted all we need now is-"

The door opened to reveal Estonia and Liechtenstein, both with big grins on their faces.

"…It's ready!"

* * *

England paced the room anxiously.

"Who was that person? Why would he lie about my love for Freddie being fake?"

_Was he even lying?_

England shook his head, he felt so confused.

He needed answers. Fast!

The door opened and England could feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around him, causing him to melt into them. A voice whispered into his ear.

"Now, where were we?"

The next thing he knew, Arthur was pinned up against the wall and the usual pair of lips were pressed against his.

Yet England couldn't press back. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time.

_Suppose that guy was telling the truth?_

Just the thought of it made Artie feel sick. Alfie opened his eyes and pulled away from the Brit.

"Something wrong?" Arthur shook his head and smiled.

"N-No…I'm just not feeling too well that's all!" Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"Did Oliver spike your food? Because if he has then I swear-"

"No! No! He didn't! I just feel a little tired!" 2P America gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I see. Do you want me to walk you back to your chambers?"

A faint blush appeared on Arthur's cheeks who merely nodded. Soon the two of them were walking down the never-ending network of corridors before eventually stopping outside the desired room.

Alfie opened the door and pressed a kiss on his loved one's forehead.

"Sleep well and remember that there is a party tonight to celebrate our first official win of the war!"

England nodded, knowing that he meant the taking-over of 1P's Germany, before walking into the bedroom. Alfie shut the door behind him and gritted his teeth.

Arthur knew something!

And he was going to make sure that that _something_ stayed as just a something.

* * *

**Phew...So glad that ones over and done with!**

**Only a couple more weeks of this craziness and then SUMMER! When I can write as much as I want!**

**Who knows? Maybe I can try and balance this story with Valentines day carol and Read the atmosphere! Maybe even Dreamland's school life 2!**

**Okay...maybe I shouldn't think ahead just yet! XD**

**I'd like to thank RIVILvFv for their suggestion of Canada punching America in the face. It was definitely a request which I couldn't refuse! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or if any one was OOC or if people are slightly disappointed by Italy's reaction. I wanted to keep him in character a little but a little out of character too as if he went crazy mad and violent then it might have just gone a little out of hand and made the story get a bit silly. (Although personally I would have loved to have made him go psychopathic murderer but I think the 2Ps are enough!)**

**Also, does anyone want me to write a chapter on Canada's side of what happened in the first chapter because I could do a chapter about what happened to him on the day England gets abducted since he's the one who warned America in the first place.**

**If not I'll just move on to the rescue chapter where they come to save Germany.**

**Anyway...BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Sooooooo.. after a wander around with some of my old stories I'm back! And guess what? NO MORE EXAMS! I'M FREE! This means I have more time to write, yay! I'm planning on perhaps finishing read the atmosphere and maybe Valentine's day carol but I also wanna do a pairings one shot challenge with a twist. Yeah the twist is I pull names out of a hat but the first pairing I picked out was a little weird so I guess if I get an idea for that pairing then I'll write it. If not...yeah.**

**Okay, this is mainly a filler chapter with flash backs and an explanation of how England and America got to where they were in chapter one. It's mainly a Canada chapter but there will be more actual story line next chapter.**

**Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

The jet sliced effortlessly through the dark skies of the mirror world as nations either gazed out of the window aimlessly or fiddled around with controls.

The nations inside were America, who was flying the plane, Japan, who was the co-pilot, Canada, Italy, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Russia, France, China, Prussia and the Seychelles.

Another Jet which had Estonia behind the wheel and Liechtenstein as the co-pilot, also contained Switzerland, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Hong-Kong, Belgium, Belarus, Ukraine, south Korea, Vietnam, Cuba and the Netherlands.

A final Jet shortly followed with Romania, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Sealand and the Ireland twins with Wales as the co-pilot and Scotland as the nation in charge.

All planes were ready for an air attack on the 2P nations and, if America's prayers were answered, to end this nonsense once and for all.

"Why can't we paint a superman logo on the side of the jet?" America whined, Romano glared at him.

"Because if we did, we would not have enough time! Did you actually pay attention to Estonia?"

* * *

_"So you're saying that this will transport us to where England and Germany are?" America raised an eyebrow at the large golden frame which was probably meant to look like that of a mirror. However, instead of glass a strange combination of sky blue and bubble gum pink swirls in habituated the mirror. Estonia nodded._

_"Yes. This contraption has been created by Japan, Liechtenstein and myself. It is a portal to the mirror world where the 2P nations are hiding. Someone must be at the controls at all time and even then we will only have seventy two hours before the portal destroys itself." Austria stepped forward._

_"Who's going to control it then?" Estonia grinned._

_"Funny you asked, Austria since we believe that you are the best person for the job. The Austrian froze._

_"M-Me?"_

_"Yes, we need someone who is good at pressing keys quickly. All of your piano playing makes you perfect for the job!" Estonia pointed at a strange looking computer which had many screens which was wired up to the mirror's frame. His attention turned to the others._

_The portal will be able to transport jets into their world. The plan is that we split into teams, ambush the 2Ps when they are least expecting it and then one group will rescue Germany while another fights and the last group will try and bring England back to his senses." Estonia pushed his glasses up his nose._

_"Finally, we all get out before the portal closes. Any questions?"_

_China put up his hand._

_"Who's going, aru?" Estonia pointed to four large lists pinned up on the wall near by._

_"Lists of teams and those with roles back here such as guards and healers are over there." He smiled. "And in case you are wondering, Taiwan will be staying here and helping anyone who gets injured." China let out a large sigh of relief as Lichtenstein handed out ears pieces to everyone._

_"These will help us contact each other from anywhere in either world," she explained. "Mister Austria can also use them to inform us how much time we have left." Estonia grinned._

_"And now everything's been sorted out, let's get this show on the road!"_

_He pulled a large lever which was beside him and the swirls inside the mirror sped up._

_The portal was ready._

_The countdown begins…_

* * *

"But still…" America moaned. "I'm hungry! Can I let Italy cover me whilst I get a snack?"

"NO!" Yelled every passenger on the plane.

Canada chucked as he lay back in his seat and hugged his bear closer. It was nice to see America back to normal.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." He answered softly as he patted his pet's head before gazing out of the window, deep in thought.

_Yes…It 's nice that America wasn't blaming himself anymore…_

_It wasn't his fault…_

Canada sighed.

…_It was mine._

* * *

Two moths earlier…The day of England's abduction

"Well that was a good lunch, right Kumakiki?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!" The Canadian sighed as he walked down one of the many grand hallways of the world conference building. It was the last day of a month long event held every ten years: the multi-nation conference.

Yes, every ten years the building would be occupied by every nation in existence: normal nations, mochis, nyotalia nations, nekotalia nations and all of the 2P versions of them too. States, capitals, territories, regions and oceans all over the world as well as their 2Ps, gender bents e.t.c would all hold their meetings in the same building. It was something to do with keeping the peace between them all. To stop inter-dimension wars and what-not. However, most attendees preferred to stay in their own wing of the building during this and each group normally booked their own hotel so some nations even forgot that there were others in the building as they never really ran into anyone from another group.

Canada opened the door leading to the room where his meetings were being held and walked in.

He froze.

The room was full of nations who looked very similar to those he knew but something didn't seem right.

Some had different skin, eye or hair colours whist others were even wearing outrageous outfits or hair styles that the normal nations would never wear! To make things even stranger, they were all sat around the table and actually seemed to be making some sort of progress!

"I-I'm sorry… I seem to have the wrong room!" Canada apologized but of course, no one heard him.

He was about to leave until he heard something which grabbed his attention.

"So the plan is to declare war on the 1P nations in two months time…"

Matthew stopped.

_Wasn't that the nickname England said the 2Ps had for us?_

He listened in horror as a man who looked very similar to America stood up.

"I know that this is earlier than we planned but there is something that I want from them and I want it now!"

A strawberry blond nation tutted.

"Now, now, Freddie. You know that we are not ready yet." A chair was flung in his direction which he only just managed to dodge. The culprit, America's look alike narrowed his eyes.

"If you call me Freddie again, Oliver, I will fucking kill you!"

Canada gasped. That pink haired guy looked like England! But that made no sense! America would _never_ do that to England!

He frowned and forced himself to listen on, despite his heart now beating faster due to fear. The strange America sighed as he headed up to the podium on a raised platform at the end of the room and everyone else turned to watch.

"They have something-Or someone-Of which I have had my eyes on for a while…" 2P America began as he pressed the buttons of a remote resting on top of the podium, causing the large presentation screen behind him to whirr into life.

"And here it is!"

"No…" Canada muttered under his breath. "They can't do this…"

The image which had appeared on the screen showed a figure walking down one of the halls of the very building the 2Ps themselves were in, showing that the photo was probably taken by the buildings CCTV. The person caught on camera was a little bit blurred but still fairly recognisable.

"This is Arthur Kirkland. The 1P version of that bastard there," Freddie explained, pointing at Oliver.

"Eh? He looks sooooo cute!" A girl clapped her hands cheerfully. Canada thought she had quite an as semblance to Vietnam.

Freddie smirked.

"Yes he is rather cute isn't he? He is to become my Queen!"

Canada could not believe what he was hearing, and neither could a nation wearing black sunglasses and his hair tied back in a ponytail.

Wait…That was HIM!

The Canadian 1P's eyes widened as his own 2P raised a hand but nobody noticed.

However, unlike his 1P self who would just accept his invisibleness, this Canada took out a megaphone and shouted through it at an ear-splitting volume.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF CRAP!"

Canada flinched when he heard himself swear like that. The 2P version of his brother grinned evilly. That wasn't a good sign!

"Yes, brother?"

"Suppose he doesn't wanna come with us?" The evil Canadian adjusted his sun glasses whilst a giant grey bear with red eyes growled. "And besides, if we tell them that we want him when we declare war wouldn't your double try and defend him with one of his paretic excuses of an army or something?"

The blood boiled in Matthew's veins due to the anger he gained from hearing somebody trash talk his brother. Alfie laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that since I'm not going to bother asking for him." His grin grew larger.

"I'm going to take him."

"And when do you plan to do that?" Asked a second player version of France.

"Right now!" 2P America cackled as 1P Canada gasped.

"I won't let you do that! You bastards!" It took Matthew less than a second to realise that he had said his thoughts out loud. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked in his master's arms. However, his master was not in the mood to answer. Instead Canada turned and ran out of the room, desperately searching for his brother before it was too late.

* * *

Luckily, America had been stuffing his face in the near by burger bar and was now wandering down the corridor on his way to the meeting, he turned and smiled as his brother ran towards him.

"Yo, bro! What's up?" His smile faltered when he saw that Canada was breathless and…crying?

"…Bro?"

"They're after England…" Was all that the tired Canadian could say. America just looked at him.

"W-What?"

"The 2P'S. They're after Arthur! They want to declare war on us in two months but they're gonna ambush us and kidnap him right now!"

America's face darkened.

"Those bastards…I knew it." His brother looked up.

"What?"

"Let's just say that me and my double don't really get on…" Alfred chuckled before narrowing his eyes.

"He's been threatening war on me for decades but he never put those threats into motion. However, he's been looking at Artie ever since this multi-nation thingy started so I guess those threats are finally catching up with me, huh?" He sighed as he decided on what to do before looking at his brother.

"Mattie, we need to get Arthur out of here before they find him. Do you know who's ment to be abducting him?"

"Just the doubles of you and me…I think…"

"Hahahaha! How weird! It's like we share the same brain or something!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"We're doubles, Al. We pretty much do share the same brains!"

"Oh yeah…" A frightening crash could suddenly be heard from the other side of the building. It was so big that the America brothers had to hold onto each other so they did not fall over due to the impact. America gritted his teeth.

"They're coming… Come on, we need to get Iggy now!"

When the twins got to their meeting room the table was turned over and papers were on the floor. Nations were trying to help each other up.

They were all victims of the crashes' impact.

America ran over to where England was: at the back of the room trying to help Germany up.

"Sorry, German dude. I have to borrow Iggy for a second!" The American announced before grabbing a hold of the Brit's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"W-What? Let go of me you git! Don't you see that this is an emergency?" America ignored England's protests as he slammed the door behind him and dumped the smaller nation in front of Canada who was wearing a grim expression on his face.

England was still pretty mad at them for dragging him out of the meeting.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? I thought I had raised you both better than this! Can't you see that this is no time to be messing around? We are in the middle of cleaning up from a terrible-"

"We know, England" Butted in Canada. "And we know who caused it."

"You do?" The British nation raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

The younger nations exchanged worried glances before America began to talk.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get you out of here now!" England's eyes widened.

"W-What? This is no time for games, America!" America glared at him.

"I'm not playing games! You need to get out here! You can live with Mat until they declare war in two months time. Nobody really notices his country anyway-"

"HEY!"

"Wait…What's all this about a war?" The UK asked, unfortunately he never got an answer.

BANG!

The wall opposite the world meeting room door suddenly crumbled as pieces of broken brick and plaster flew at the three nations.

Canada jumped out of the way quickly and landed on the floor, bear in hand. However, America and England got caught up in the blast head-on.

"Iggy!" America grabbed hold of the older nation before landing on his back, protecting the Brit from harm.

"Well, well, well…" A figure mused as it stepped out of the hole in the wall, a large shadow lurking behind him.

"…My brother only needs the Brit so I guess I could have a little fun with you two…"

But neither America or England were listening.

"Bloody hell, America! Are you okay?" The Brit asked as he held out his hand to help pull the American up. America grinned and grabbed the hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. As long as you're okay!" A small blush formed on Britain's face.

"You idiot! You should care about your own life before others! But yeah… thanks git…"

"OI, LISTEN UP YOU LOUSEY PIECES OF TRASH!" Screamed 2P Canada.

"Who are you?" Growled the shadow, which turned out to be some sort of giant bear.

"None of you're damn business," it's owner snapped back before focusing his attention back on the 1Ps, England in particular.

"Arthur Kirkland, you are to come with me at once. It is not an option! If you do comply with in the next five seconds then I promise that I will make the deaths of these two scum bags and their wretched bear as painless as possible!"

England's face went blank.

"Wh-what-?" But then America jumped in front of him.

"I will never let you take him!" He growled, ",you'll have to get through me and Mattie first!" The 2P, also known as Nattie Wilson, sneered.

"Oh really? Fine then, Cukki, attack!"

The large bear growled causing Matthew to flinch.

"Al, get Arthur out of here now! I'll hold him off!" Alfred froze.

"Bro are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here!"

"If you don't get out of here then the other you will take him! Please, let me handle this. I'll be right back I promise."

* * *

The present

"Ha… So much of a promise that was…" Matthew sighed as he stroked the sleeping Kumajirou on his lap. By the time he had managed to defeat his double and very barely escape, America had given up England.

A tear ran down the Canadian's cheek as he remembered seeing his brother a crying mess on the floor.

"If I was only there a little bit earlier…"

"Bro?"

Matt looked up.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Um… I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back in the meeting room…It really opened my eyes…Sorry for being an idiot and stuff." America chuckled awkwardly. Canada smiled.

"America, I should be the one apologizing. If I had gotton to the garbage disposal earlier then you wouldn't have had to sacrifice England." The two brothers laughed.

"Okay, okay. Here's to being sorry to ourselves," America laughed as he hugged Canada.

"I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Al."

The two stayed in the hug for a few seconds before Canada noticed something.

"Um… Alfred? If you're here then who's driving the plane?"

"Huh? Oh Romano is."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The said Italian yelled from the driver's seat.

"Hm? What is it Roma?" Spain asked as he wandered over to the cock pit.

"Don't call me that, bastard. And look!" Romano pointed at the windscreen. Spain paled.

"What the…?"

"What is it? Let me see!" America demanded as he ran over.

"…Oh my God…"

* * *

A pair of footsteps echoed through out the dungeon's dark chambers as a figure with a black hood pulled tight over their head and a plate of food in their hands crept slowly through the narrow passage ways. A large wall of rusted bars met him at the end of the tunnel. The stranger looked down at a beaten, bloodied Germany who was sitting in the middle of the floor with his head down. He raised it however at the sound of a plate being placed on the floor and pushed under the bars towards him. Not wanting to keep is guard down, the German narrowed his eyes.

"State your business. Who are you and why are you giving me more of this poisoned crap when you already know that I will not eat it?"

"…It's not poisoned…"

Germany raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I stole some scraps from the kitchen. The kitchen staff are all busy serving guests at the party so they didn't notice. I'm sorry it's just salad but Freddie's a vegetarian."

Germany looked at the clocked figure in awe.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The hood was pulled back to reveal a now familiar pair of green and pink eyes.

"I am the queen of the 2Ps as well as the fiancé of Alfie," England said in a monotone voice before pointing at Germany. "And I'm looking for answers."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD Two cliffhangers in one chapter! Sorry guys.**

**Okay, NEXT TIME: England seeks Answers and just what the hell is coming towards the plane? Also, the rescue begins.**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! New chapter time! Okay, I forgot to mention this in the author's note last chapter but I have had a suggestion for alternate endings. To be honest I was actually thinking about that for a while so I was wondering how many people would be interested if I made some alternate endings. At the moment, I only have enough I deas for 3 endings: USUK, 2PUS1PUK and one where they share England (yeah... it may sound a little weird but I personally love the idea for that one) But if anyone has another ending they would like to see then tell me and I'll think about it. Also, somebody suggested that I make a 2PUK1PUS Version of this. I don't really know as I have loads of stories to finish as it is but if I get enough ideas I may think about it. However, I stll have the sequal to another story which I haven't updated for just under a year so...Yeah... -.- But if that's what you guys want then I'll see what I can do I guess. No promises though! I guess I could make a follow-on story with 2PUK1PUS tied in though as well as USUK and 2PUS1PUK but like I said, I can't defiantly promise it so it depends how many people actually want it as I want to finish my other stories and start some others too.**

**Anyway, now that's out of the way...ENJOY!**

* * *

England sat down on the floor opposite the cell bars whilst Germany tucked into his salad, taking great care to tuck his flowing black robes under his body so they would not crease, something Germany found odd.

"Erm…I don't think they're going to crease so you shouldn't worry." He said, England just laughed.

"Haha! I guess you're right…But Alfie would not be very happy if even a tiny little fold was found in my robes." This angered Germany.

"Arthur, listen to me. You've been brain washed!" Arthur's eyes widened.

"Wait…how do you know my name? And what is all this about brain washing?"

"It's true! You were abducted by the 2P nations two months ago and tortured and brain washed until Alfie had complete control of you!" Germany was now on the brink of yelling at the Brit due to his frustration, but not towards Arthur. He was angry at the 2P nations who had tied shackles around their hostages mind and turned him into a doll. Some sick and twisted doll who's mind, thoughts, feelings and body were all attached to a bunch of strings and being pulled by Alfie while Germany himself had been thrown into a dungeon cell to rot like garbage.

Germany snapped out of his anger to see England looking at him, a terrified expression on his face. The German sighed.

This was not the usual England. He would normally argue back. No. Now he was a mix of Austria and Italy: very elegant but a total coward!

"It's okay, I've calmed down now…sorry." England smiled nervously.

"I forgive you." It was weird…England's heart was suddenly beating uncontrollably fast. It was like when he saw Alfie…But that couldn't be right. That was out of love whilst his heart was beating now because of fear. But why did they both feel so alike…?

Germany frowned as England furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Erm…Arthur?"

"…Yes?" Germany sighed.

"I just wanted to say thanks…for the food, I mean." The Brit smiled.

"That's okay. I don't know why but it felt right to do that…" The German understood what England meant.

_He's questioning his loyalty to Alfie…This could be my chance!_

"…Hey!"

The German looked up.

"Ja?"

"Um…How do you know my name anyway?" Germany smiled sadly.

"You could say that we knew each other once…" England nodded.

"I see…" For some strange reason, Arthur felt as if the prisoner was telling the truth. Suddenly it felt as if a jolt of electricity had flowed through him.

A flash of images clouded his vision. There was the German but then there was a guy with a pipe and a long coat being chased by a young woman with platinum blond hair, a feminine looking man with a panda surrounded with young people such as a girl with a flower in her hair and a boy with his hands full of fire works. A pair of twins with strange curls sticking out of the sides of their heads ate pasta whilst a man with brown hair and green eyes harvested tomatoes. A brunette chased an albino with a frying pan whilst a man with glasses played the piano. A boy and a little girl sat in a meadow with a picnic. A brown haired girl in a blue dress ran towards a vast ocean. A man with wavy long hair and blue eyes winked flirtatiously. A brown eyed man with short black hair sat at a park bench reading manga and then a young man could be seen talking to a polar bear. A group of young men and a teenage girl, all with messy ginger hair and emerald eyes under huge eyebrows, drank endless amounts of beer in a bar as a little boy in a sailor suit with just as bushy eyebrows ran around their feet.

Germany looked worryingly as England clutched his head.

"England? Hey! What's wrong? Answer me!"

But England couldn't hear him. Suddenly all of the images were of the same person.

A young man with sky blue eyes which sparkled behind his glasses and a mob of messy sandy blond hair. Laughing, crying, eating burgers, playing video games.

He looked just like Alfie but yet there was some sort of weird air around him.

One of happiness and joy, not strict and controlling like Alfie.

"_I__'__ll win the war and get you back. Hero__'__s promise.__"_

England froze as the images faded away. Why did he feel so sad when he heard that? So lonely…

"England!"

The said nation looked up at the German.

"England? Are you alright?"

"Hm…? Yeah… I'm fine." England laughed weakly as Germany let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…If any thing had happened to you then Alfred-"

"Al…fred!?" England's eyes widened. "Wait. Tell me more about-"

"Your highness? Are you down here?" Both nations flinched at the sound of the dungeon door opening and a new voice shattering the silence. England stood and took off his clock, tossing it through the bars to Germany.

"Here, I don't know why but I feel like I have to give you this. Hide it in the shadows!" Hurriedly, the Brit picked up the plate and ran down the corridor towards the source of the sound of heavy, slow footsteps. Germany could hear him talking to the stranger.

"Your highness! Alfie wants you to return to the party at once!"

"I understand. I just wanted to cool down for a while and be alone. I will return at once."

"Gut. You should not be down here anyway. You know how much the king hates his kind and all of those considered worthy of his ranks to be amongst them."

"I apologize. I will not come down here again."

"Sehr gut! Now, as you were." Germany could hear England mumble a quick "good evening" befire the door opening and shutting with a series of creeks and bangs. The footsteps continued until a shadow appeared before the 1P German nation and the prison door began to unlock.

"I apologize for this in advance…" 2P Germany smiled sadly. "However, it is either you or me and Alfie's punishments for those who disobey his orders are a hundred times more painful than what you are about to face so…"

Germany closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact of his latest beating. However, unlike the other sessions of torture, a small glimmer of hope welled up inside his emotions.

After all, even though it was just for a second, Ludwig noticed a small flash of emerald green in Arthur's clouded pink iris at the mention of Alfred…

* * *

"What…The…Fuck?" America mouthed as the silhouette of some sort of angel came out of the clouds.

Okay, it was defiantly not an angel.

The thing, which turned out to be a girl of some sorts, wore a turquoise sundress over her pale skin. Her white-blond hair was tied up in ringlets by white ribbons and dip-dyed turquoise. A pair of turquoise orbs made up her eyes and she snarled as she readied her snow white wings for combat.

America turned to Spain.

"…You need to get Seychelles over here now!"

The Spanish nation nodded and ran off in search of the 2P's double. Japan shuddered.

"Erm…Do you think she was always like that or…?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know?" Romano snapped back. "But I bet that 2P American bastard or one of his cronies has something to do with it!"

"What's wrong? Antonio told me that Lovino may have spotted my double!"

The boys turned as Spain ran over, leading Seychelles by the hand. Canada nodded grimly.

"Yep, does that look familiar to you? After all, you'll know your own reflection better than anyone."

He pointed at the winged 2P, Seychelles's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh! How is that even possible?" Spain looked at her.

"We don't know. That's why we were asking you!"

An ear-splitting eagle like screech suddenly interrupted the panicked nations who turned towards the windscreen. Romano's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! It's gonna-!"

CRASH!

The occupants of the cock-pit grabbed hold of the walls or the chairs for balance as the plane rocked violently. Japan grabbed the microphone.

"Erm…Attention all passengers. Hold on to whatever you can!"

CRASH!

"America? Japan? This is Estonia speaking. Is everything okay?"

"Oi, American bastard! Ye plane's readings are cockin' up! What did ye do?"

America let out a sob of relief as he grabbed the communications device.

"Estonia, Scotland, we have a problem. The planes being attacked by the enemy."

A gasp could be heard from the other end, probably Estonia and Liechtenstein. Scotland, however, stayed silent.

"Right…Well Wales can't pick up any other planes on our radar. Ye sure it's not just your very crappy driving?"

"Haha very funny." America rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm being serious, Scott."

"I know, I was only messing with ye." The Scottish nation replied. "Northern Ireland's looked up the 2P's information from the national data base, don't ask how she's managed to hack in, and the only one we reckon can host an air attack without a plane is 2P Seychelles."

"Yeah, we all ready know that!" America yelled impatiently as the plane was hit once again. "How do we stop her?"

"…You're still flying over the ocean, right?"

"Well yeah, the castle is hidden in the middle of the ocean on a deserted island!"

"Right. Get Seychelles on the phone."

"Scotland I don't see how that's going to-"

"Fer fucks sake, lad. Just do it!" America handed the receiver to the female nation with a quick grunt of "it's for you." Seychelles took the receiver.

"Hello? This is Seychelles speaking."

"Look, I'm sorry that we don't have much time to catch up, lass, what with me not seeing ye since you claimed independence from me brother an all but we have a bit of a situation on our hands don't we?" Seychelles nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see her,

"Yeah…"

"…Ye know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Pretty much." The girl sighed. "See you later uncle."

"Now now, less of the formalities. Ye can call me Scotland since yer no longer a colony. But aye. Good luck lass."

Seychelles put the receiver down, a grim look on her face. She turned to America.

"You need to open up the cabin's emergency exit when I say so and shut it as soon as I'm out."

All eyes widened.

"A-Are you fucking crazy?" Romano yelled. "That bitch will rip you to shreds!"

"Romano-san has a point, Seychelles-san," Japan chimed in. Seychelles sighed.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but you all have to believe me. If we don't act now then the plane is going to break down and we will all crash!"

America nodded.

"She's got a point." He turned to Seychelles.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

"You ready, amigo?" Spain asked as he began to unlock the door. The female nation grinned.

"Never been readier!"

She, Spain and America were in the cabin whilst all of the other passengers had been crammed into the cock-pit so nobody would accidentally fall out whilst the plane door was open.

America smiled sadly at her from the other side of the door.

"Sey, if you don't wanna do this then I understand."

"No, America. It's fine." Seychelles's face suddenly turned serious. "This is for England's sake…"

"Seychelles…" America frowned. The plane began to rock again.

CRASH!

"Wait for it…" Seychelles murmured.

CRASH!

"Wait for it…"

CRASH!

"NOW!" The brunet girl yelled as Spain opened the door. She ran through the cabin and jumped out as the door slammed behind her.

Diving through the sky, she grabbed a hold of her 2P counter part, taking good care to wrap her arms around the blond's wings. She glanced down at the struggling 2P. It's eyes wide with panic.

"You can fly pretty well…but let's see just how good you are at swimming." And with that, Seychelles closed her eyes and awaited the ocean's embrace.

* * *

"You were told not to enter the underground chambers." Alfie said as he sipped his glass of red wine. England bowed his head.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to get away from the noise for a bit…"

Alfie sighed.

"Very well. I will forgive you this time." He kissed Arthur gently on the cheek. "I may sound strict but these rules are for your own good. As long as you do not question your loyalty to me you will not be harmed." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, my king. I apologize for my behaviour and I will not question my loyalty towards you again."

He took Freddie's free hand and kissed it, causing the American to smile.

"Then you are forgiven. However, I think it would be safer for you to stay here on the balcony for the rest of the night. You may go on the outside balcony if you wish but do not go downstairs without my permission!" The Brit smiled.

"I understand." He blushed as the 2P nation took his hand and a pair of blood red eyes met his pinky-green ones.

"Very good. Well then, shall we?" He escorted Arthur to the small space which was left empty for dancing.

Classical music, played by a band of black robed, masked minions on a stage in the corner of the ground floor, filled the great hall as many 2P nations mingled and danced calmly. Glasses of wine and plates of vegetarian food were placed neatly on long, table-cloth topped tables on both the ground floor and the indoor balcony. It was completely the opposite to the chaotic parties the 1P nations had despite many of those said nations wishing that they could have a calm, classy party like the one England was attending.

The feeling of dancing with Alfie in such a fairytale-like situation was bliss to Arthur. But something didn't feel right.

For some strange reason he felt bored… As if a noisy, chaotic party would be more…eventful.

He was deep in his own thoughts when the floor began to shake.

CRASH!

"What the fuck?" Alfie muttered as he held Arthur steady.

CRASH!

CRASH!

England stumbled forward but luckily 2P America caught him.

"You okay?"

"Yes… I think…"

"Your highness!" A cloaked minion ran towards them. "Three planes have just crashed into the other side of the building! We belive that it may be the 1P nations."

"What?" Freddie narrowed his eyes. "Fetch me my bat, now!" The servent nodded and hurried off. The American walked to the edge of the balcony.

"Continue with what you were doing," he yelled to his fellow 2Ps. "Those crappy doubles are not worth our time! Let the guards handle it!" He turned to Arthur.

"Stay here. Do not let any of those rotton bits of scum get anywhere near you! Got it?"

The Brit nodded but Freddie was too busy grumbling out loud.

"…And to think that they even managed to defeat our Seychelles even after all of those biological experiments we performed on her…Stupid, fucking Alfred!"

"Alfred?!" Another jolt of pain hit England as he clutched his head. More images of that "other America" flashed before his eyes. Alfie grabbed the Brit's shoulders.

"My Queen!" England looked up at him weakly.

"I'm fine…" His lover narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Oliver if he's-"

"It's not Oliver!" England wrapped his arms around Alfie's waist and buried his head in the larger nation's chest."

"I'm fine, seriously. Just don't be long." Alfie smirked and nodded before gently pulling himself away from the Brit.

"Got it. Don't worry, these little cockroaches won't take long to squish!"

And then he walked away, leaving his Queen to wonder if he should be worrying about the safety of his King or for the well being of his "enemy."

* * *

"Kesesese, That was such an awesome landing!" Prussia declared, only to get hit in the face by Hungary's frying pan.

"You're forgetting that we were all almost killed!"

"Nations can't die you un-awesome wrench!"

"Yeah…But ex-nations probably can!"

"Will you two stop fecken' arguing for one minute?" Scotland yelled causing the arguing nations to stop immediately.

France looked sadly at the ocean from the edge of the cliff which the castle rested on. Spain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'm in charge of the search group. When we find her you'll be the first to know."

France wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Merci."

"Okay guys, your attention please!" All eyes turned to America.

"You all know which groups you're all in, right?"

Everyone nodded, causing the hero to grin.

"Right, then you all know what that means, don't you?"

"Ve! Does that mean?" Italy's widened in hope.

"Yep, prepare to be reunited with Germany, little dude!" America smiled warmly at Italy's excitement.

"Okay, let's do this!"

The nations all went to their groups and filed into the building. America looked up at the building and sighed.

"England…Germany…Seychelles…Your sacrifices will not be in vain. We will find you guys and put an end to this madness! Just you wait!"

And with that, he entered the head quarters of the second player nations. And right into the hands of his twisted double.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand DONE! Phew, sorry if Scotland's accent's not that good...I can't do accents that well -.-**

**Anyway, what did you all think of OC2PSeychelles? Didn't expect that, huh?**

**Okay, here's her fact file.**

**2P Seychelles**

**She loves fish like her 1P counterpart. However, she sees fish as more of something to eat to survive than something to eat for pleasure. She was the guinea pig of many biological experiments which left her half bird half nation and she behaves like an animal with very deadly instincts. She loves the air but hates the water and cannot swim. However, her flying and speed are both very impressive.**

**Okay, next time: The war begins as search parties for England, Germany and Seychelles try to get to the endangered nations quickly and other nations fight off their other selves. A little help from the mafia comes Germany's way and England spots a familiar face but can America bring him back to his senses or will Alfie just take Arthur away again? And what happened to Sey?**

**Until next time...BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**HEY GUYS! Okay so this is kind of a filler chapter since I wanted to add in some side pairings and give other characters a chance to fight since this is a war. ****The next chapter is pretty much a follow on to this one so it's pretty much a two-parter chapter. There's gonna be a lot of OOCness and fighting just to warn you. **

**On another note, I searched for the real 2P Seychelles on google images (she kind of reminded me of Sharpay from High School Musical) and it gave me the idea for the last bit of this chapter as well as some for the next one/two. But I won't say what heh heh heh :)**

**So...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Seychelles? Where are you?" Belgium yelled out towards the ocean. Hungary sighed.

"We're going to have to search at the bottom of the cliff. There's a high chance that she's unconscious and will wash up on the shore." Spain nodded.

"Si. I hope that's not the case though…For France's sake." He sighed and turned to his group.

"Okay, Hungary and Prussia will stay here and keep a look out for anything coming our way. The Netherlands will keep guard to make sure nobody tries to attack us from inside the building. Belgium, you're coming with me to check the bottom of the cliffs." The Netherlands glared at Spain for even thinking about being alone with his sister. However, Belgium grabbed Spain's arm and giggled.

"Okay, lets go!"

Hungary glared at the Prussian and sighed once again.

"…You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

BANG!

Another cloaked minion fell to the floor, Romano smirked and adjusted is fedora.

"Erm…Is he dead?" Canada asked feebly as Romano poked the body with his foot.

"Nah, unfortunately he's still alive, just temporarily stunned. American bastard warned me that we're still "the heroes" in all of this so we shouldn't kill the bastards. Even though they deserve it," he added under his breath. Canada chuckled upon hearing that extra statement.

"I guess you're right. I don't think Al is as mad as he shows himself to be though. After all, I think he knows deep down that his double is only doing what he thinks is best for England."

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"If he really thinks that then why is he going on a riot for the eyebrow bastard?" Canada smiled.

"Jealousy does very weird things to people, eh?"

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck-?"

BANG!

Both nations turned around to see about four or five more minions lying on the floor, Italy smiled at them cheerfully.

"Yay! Now we can get to Germany~"

Canada looked at Romano worryingly.

"Did you know that he could do that?"

"…No…"

* * *

"Lithuania? Like, where are you? I'm pretty sure Germany's cell is that way!" Poland sighed and flicked his hair over dramatically before turning on his heel and walking back down the corridor.

He let out a quick sigh of relief when he finally spotted Lithuania..

Or who he _thought_ was Lithuania.

A pair of dark blue eyes narrowed as the strange Lithuanian approached.

He was wearing an extravagant bright purple cloak with a black ribbon around the waist, tied in a giant bow at the back, and his hair was tied in a side ponytail which sat over his shoulder.

"Ah, Poland! So glad to finally meet you!" He sneered. His voice laced with venom. Poland slowly reached for his sword.

"You're not Lite…"

2P Lithuania tilted his head to one side.

"Eh? Yes I am."

"No…You're not _my_ Lite!" Poland yelled as he swung the blade at the enemy. However, the Lithuanian managed to block it with his arms.

"Well, you're not my Poland, are you?" He smirked as he effortlessly knocked the weapon out of the Polish nation's hand and pinned him up against the wall.

"However, I guess I could spare you…" He mused. "The Poland in our world hates me…He's really boring too…Always running away from me and wearing manly clothes! You, on the other hand, look very cute! Almost like a girl…" He gently stroked the Polish nations cheek before leaning his head foreword…

"POLAND!"

Both the 1P and the 2P nation turned around just in time to see a green eyed, brown haired Lithuanian run over and kick his double in the back. He grabbed Poland's discarded sword and placed the blade on the 2P's neck.

"Feliks is mine, so back off, Tori!" Toris growled at the struggling counter part before looking over at Poland.

"Are you okay? You really shouldn't wander off like that!" The Pole rolled his eyes.

"Like, I could have just got out of that myself you know!" He smiled. "But yeah…Thanks Lite."

He walked over to the Lithuanians and looked down at the struggling 2P.

"You know…I bet that outfit would really suit you, Lite. Rather than that boring old military uniform I mean…"

Lithuania sighed.

No matter what happened to him, Poland would always be Poland.

* * *

"BIG BROTHER!"

"LILLI!"

Switzerland ran up the stairs, AK-47 armed and ready to shoot which ever bastard even looked at his sister. He kicked the door open.

"Eh? Oh, Switzerland! What a pleasant surprise!" 2PLietchenstein threw her double to the floor and turned to her brother's other self. "Such a shame we cannot stop and chat but I am just dying to hear your sister's last breath!"

She giggled girlishly. Switzerland growled and aimed his gun.

"Erm…I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The Swiss nation slowly turned around to see a slightly more sinister version of him who seemed to be trying to hide behind the gun.

"I-I will shoot!" 2P Lilli rolled her eyes.

"Seriously big brother, quit stalling. I wanna try out my newest torture equipment. It's an iron maiden!" Switzerland felt like he was going to be sick. His counter part flinched.

"Um…Whatever you say, sister." He pulled the trigger.

"BIG BROTHER!" Liechtenstein felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard the bullet leave the barral, closely followed by an ear-splitting scream.

Wait…That didn't sound like big brother.

She looked up to see her 2P kneeling on the floor, screaming and swearing at the second player Swiss.

"You idiot! You've missed! My leg! You've shot my leg!"

"Oh darn! Lillian, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Evil Switzerland ran over to his sister and knelt down next to her.

Both of them were too busy to notice Vash sneaking up behind them with the gun…

By the time they did, he had already knocked them unconscious with the gun's handle, grabbed his sobbing sister and ran out of the room.

Eventually, the first players stopped to catch their breath, Switzerland looked at his sister.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Liechtenstein looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Vash… I wasn't paying attention to what was going on behind me and-" She was pulled into a bone-crushing hug before she could finish.

"It's okay, I understand." Her brother said. "Everyone makes mistakes when they are worried about others. It must be hard for you as you are friends with England, Germany and Seychelles." The little girl nodded before bursting into a new set of tears.

"Ja. I miss them so so much, big brother. And the fact that I can't do anything to save them or help you-"

"But you helped me back then didn't you?" Switzerland smiled. "You called for help and lead me to the enemy. That helped me a lot."

The German nation in his arms said nothing, instead she nuzzled into the Swiss.

"We'll find them, won't we?"

"Ja. And then we'll all go home together."

The Liechtensteiner smiled and broke away from the other nation who took out a gun and tossed it to her.

"Come on, we've stopped for long enough."

The two of them continued to walk down the corridor in scilence for a while before Lilli spoke.

"Big brother?"

"Ja?"

"…Danke."

"And for the first time in a while, Switzerland blushed.

* * *

"Are you sure you can stand up?"

"For crying out loud, aru! I'm immortal! Of course I can!"

Russia chuckled at how annoyed China was getting as he sat on the floor with a sprained ankle, pouting like a little kid.

The two of them had been in the west wing of the 2P's palace, which seemed to be the female nation's quarters, looking for a library of some sort or any notes in the bedrooms which could contain the key to stopping the fruit's effects. It was there that they, as well as Hong-Kong, South Korea and Vietnam, were ambushed by the 2P Asians, led by no other but 2P Japan who had managed to slice China's ankle deeply. Luckily Russia was able to fight him off with his trusty pipe before any more damage could be done and the second player nations of Japan, China, Hong-Kong, South Korea and Taiwan were now successfully knocked out by South-Korea and Hong-Kong who were tying them up.

Russia sighed as he took off his scarf and began to wrap it around China's foot. The Chinese nation's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing, aru?" Russia smiled.

"It'll get infected if we don't cover it up."

"B-But that's your most prized possession! It was a present from your sister, aru! I know that I certainly wouldn't want to damage something given to me from Vietnam or Taiwan, aru."

"Yao."

Said nation froze at the sound of his human name. Russia giggled as he began to tie the scarf into a secure knot.

"The blood will wash off, don't worry. Your safety is the most important thing right now."

Ivan examined his handiwork.

"Okay, that looks like it will hold for now. Lt's get a move on, da?"

"Russ- I mean- Ivan…Thanks," China mumbled as he looked down at his newly bandaged ankle, blushing. He was quickly jolted back into reality when he was suddenly picked up and placed on the Russian's shoulders.

"AIYA! PUT ME DOWN, ARU!" Russia laughed as the brunet nation struggled.

"Nope~"

"Argh, fine! I don't feel like walking anyway, aru… My foot will probably get too painful…" Russia chuckled.

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, if you two are done then we should get back to our world!" Hong-Kong said as he walked over from the pile of tied up 2Ps. "Austria's just told us that it's best not to endanger ourselves since we're all pretty messed up. That and the fact Taiwan's literally pulling her hair out with worry back there."

"Everyone's tied up with ropes made in Korea!" Korea yelled, only to be hit on the head by Hong-Kong.

"I made the bindings and tied the enemy up! You just sat there and pulled faces at your other self!"

"Will you both just shut up?" China sighed. "Let's just go home before either of you bite each other's head off." He looked down at Russia.

"Ivan?"

"Da." The Russian carried Yao off to the exit, closely followed by the Asian's brothers. Vietnam waited until they had gone before walking over to a near by wardrobe and sharply pulling the door open. Scowling as her other self tumbled out onto the floor. A cell phone hit the floor next to her which she desperately tried to reach. However, the first player nation stood on the phone, causing it to break. The 2P's eyes widened with fear as she saw her other self take out her favourite paddle.

"This is for sensei and my sister," The 1P Vietnam muttered.

She bought the paddle down.

* * *

France and America walked down the corridor in silence. The American sighed.

"Look, France, dude. If you wanna go back to look for Seychelles then I understand-"

"Spain and Prussia are looking for Victoria. I know that I can trust them. Besides," France smiled sadly. "I know that she would want me to go after Angleterre and let her face her own obstacles." America nodded as he remembered what the water-loving nation had said before she vanished. He stopped.

"Hey, don you hear something?" France stopped to listen.

"Sounds like music…Classical music to be more precise." America scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Yuck! How boring! But still…It's coming from upstairs. Let's go!" The French nation nodded before running after him.

"I see you have gotten quite far in your quest to save your princess. But woe, your journey ends here." A cloud of tobacco smoke swarmed around the two rescuers, making them cough as the holder of the cigarette stepped forward. France's eyes widened as his own evil self threw the now useless tube of tobacco on the floor and smirked. Francis gritted his teeth.

"Amérique, run. I'll deal with this un beautiful creature." The American froze.

"France there is no way I am leaving you!" France narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't get up those stairs right now then the Angleterre we know may be gone forever." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"But dude, he won't disappear forever-"

"And how do you know that? Huh?" France yelled. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I've already lost Jeanne and there's a high chance that I've lost Seychelles. I am not going to risk losing anyone else important to me and especially not the one who is the most important of all!" America clenched his fists as he attempted to stop himself from crying as well.

France had never mentioned Jeanne before.

Not knowing what to say, the American nodded and bolted up the stairs. He could no longer fight the tears which now ran down his cheeks.

_I will break this spell… I will find a cure for this poison… If it will end everyone's suffering…_

France smiled as he wiped away a tear and turned back to his opponent.

"Allow me to teach you just what happens to those who try and take the ones I treasure away…"

* * *

Victoria held onto the shoulders of her Doppelganger as it flew through the darkening skies.

Her ribbons had blown away into the night causing wet strands of hair to fall on her face. Her clothes, now dripping with sea water, clung to her body and the cold air did not make things any better. However, she still continued to ride the biological weapon which was once her double. Her grip tightened on the scrunched up pieces of paper in her hands as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

Trying to find the castle was a lot harder when it was in the middle of the night.

_No…I can't give up just yet…_

Her eyes widened as she found the pile of twisted turrets and narrow windows. Smoke came out of the side of the castle and three large planes could be seen not far away to the building.

_Gotcha!_

She looked down sadly at the 2P.

"I'm sorry to do this but it's the last favour I will ask of you. Just hang on.

Holding the papers in her teeth, Seychelles grabbed her other's pigtails, causing the double to let out a painful shriek and dive down towards the building.

Victoria gritted her teeth as they came closer to the island. The documents were tucked into her pocket as she prepared for landing.

"Here we go…" She whispered to her double.

"We have to land as safely as possible so I can get these to Alfred before it's too late..."

"…We can't mess this up! Arthur's fate depends on it!"

* * *

**Phew, done! Okay, here's the character files.**

**2P Lithuania**

**A lot more confident and fights for himself, not others. He is very affectionate towards Poland...Who hates him. He also stands out a lot more and is...Strange.**

**2P Liechtenstein**

**She's a bitch. She loves her brother but he has less control over her than 1P Switzerland has over his sister. She's is also less innocent and kind. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and her brother.**

**2P Switzerland**

**He loves his sister but he's pretty bad at looking after her even though he doesn't mean to be (poor guy). Also, he really can't use a gun very well...**

**So I think that's everyone. Next chapter should hopefully cover Gerita (yep, they finally save Germany), PruHun, CubaxCanada and SpaBel (sorry Spamano fans but I covered both Spamano and RomaBel in one of my other stories but couldn't add in SpaBel despite it being one of my favorite pairings so...yeah)**

**Also...AMERICA AND ENGLAND FINALLY MEET AGAIN! YAY!**

**So yeah...until next time...GOODBYE!**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**IT'S DONE! Sorry if it's a little crappy but I wanted to get all of my pairing head cannons out of the way so I could focus on the USUK moments coming up!**

**Warnings: mild violence and blood and possible OOCness.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Waves lapped gently on the sandy shores as Spain and Belgium strolled along the long stretch of beach under the cliffs.

"Sey? If you're out there then say something!" Spain called out to the ocean, there was no reply. Belgium giggled and ran forward.

"WAFFLES!" She yelled, giggled even more as the name of her favourite food echoed across the beach.

"TOMATOES!" Spain joined in. The Belgian grinned.

"CATS!"

"TURTLES!"

"TULIPS!"

"FUSOSOSOSOSO~!"

The female nation looked at her friend.

"Really, Antonio?"

"What? I ran out of things to say!"

They both laughed.

"You know, if big brother was here then he would have just looked at me funny and told me to get back to searching." Bella said as she dipped her foot in the water. Antonio smiled.

"Before or after he beats me up?"

"Hmmmmm… Probably before…But then he would do it again afterwards just to get the point across."

"Good point!" The Spanish nation chuckled as he sat down on the sand and watched Belgium splash about in the sea. It was nice to see Belgium so happy. After all, she may not had shown it the day that the 2Ps declared war on the 1Ps but Belgium had taken the news of England's abduction pretty hard. What had happened to Germany and the Seychelles didn't exactly make things any better.

Spain sighed as Belgium left the ocean and plopped down next to him.

"Hey…Bella?" The girl looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…Why is England so important to you?" The Belgian narrowed her eyes and her cat-like grin extended.

"Why? Are you jealous of him?" The Spaniard blushed.

"What?! No! It's just that…" He sighed. "You're not really happy at the moment, are you?"

Belgium looked at him and sighed.

"There's no hiding it from you, huh? Yeah…You could say that Artie's pretty important to me. But not like _that_."

Spain quickly covered his mouth to stop a sigh of relief from escaping.

"Then what is he to you?" Belgium played with her hair as she giggled awkwardly.

"Erm…A big brother? Like you and The Netherlands I guess."

_So you only see me as that…_ Spain smiled sadly.

Belgium continued to smile cheerfully.

"He's actually more than just a pirate. I mean, he chats to me quite a lot in meetings!" Spain spluttered.

He had only ever seen England as an alcohol loving, manipulative, un-caring pirate!

"Is it really that nice?"

"Yep! He sometimes tells me and Lilli some stories and folk lores from his country during meeting when France is getting beaten up by someone else! I guess even the most over protective nations leave trust him with their younger siblings due to how many colonies he's raised" Spain decided not to ask any more questions and quickly changed the subject.

"I'm kindda surprised that someone like him is such a good baby sitter! The only time I have ever spent with Arthur either included alcohol or pirates. Sometimes both!"

The Belgian giggled before lying down on her back.

"I'm so happy that I have three amazing big brothers!"

"Two."

The girl blinked and rolled over to face Spain.

"Huh?"

"I said you only have two brothers. The Netherlands and England."

Belgium raised an eyebrow.

"Then what about you?" Spain blushed.

"I want to be more than just a brother….I like you more than a brother would. I-I love you, Belgium!"

The girl giggled.

"About time!" Spain's eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"I've been waiting for so long for you to see me as more than just a friend. I've been wanting you to see me as a girl for centuries!"

Spain couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Wait! So you loved me back? But I thought you were oblivious!"

Belgium rolled her eyes.

"Girls are a lot more complicated than guys. Now shut up and kiss me already!"

So the two leaned in and their lips touched. Two pairs of green eyes closed as Antonio's arms snaked around Bella's waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around her neck as she opened her mouth to grant his tongue entrance whilst hers explored his mouth.

Eventually, they both broke apart for air. After a few seconds of silence Spain finally managed to speak.

"…Wow…"

"I know, huh?" Belgium laughed as she nuzzled into Spain's neck.

"I don't want this moment to end…" Spain chuckled as he hugged her.

"I know…Me neither. When we get out of here we'll be able to have more moments like this. We can go out for picnics if you want. With lots of tomatoes!"

"…And waffles?" Came the muffled response.

"Yes…And waffles!" Spain said as a feather fell from the sky and floated onto Belgium's head. Smiling, he gently took the feather off her head and examined it. His smile faded.

The feather was white but dip-dyed in turquoise!

BANG!

The two lovers broke apart at the sound of a shot gun coming from the cliffs.

The same place where The Netherlands, Hungary and Prussia were!

"BIG BROTHER!" Belgium screamed as she ran back towards the bottom of the cliffs with Spain not too far behind.

But the only response she got was the echo of the recently released bullet.

* * *

BANG! CRASH!

ROAR!

Canada and Romano stopped in their tracks. Italy had ran ahead of them and had disappeared in the shadows ahead. Romano slowly turned around.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah…" The Canadian shuddered. "And I think I know who it was!"

"Well, well, well." The familiar drawl of a second player Canadian filled the dark hallway. "If it isn't my old buddy Canada." The said Canadian gritted his teeth.

"Romano, go after Italy. I've got a score to settle." Romano nodded.

"Fine but don't strain yourself. Not that I care or anything!" He added before running off. Mathew glared as his doppelganger sneered.

"Aw, looking out for your friends? How sweet! Let's see how long it takes for that one to disappear before you actually put up a fight."

A pair of violet eyes narrowed.

"…Shut up!"

Nat smirked.

"Or what? Are you going to attempt to stop me whilst your stupid brother tries to play hero again and ultimately fails!"

"…Shut up!"

"Oh well! It's not like any thing either of you do will solve anything," Nattie grinned darkly as he leaned in so his face was only inched away from his double before whispering.

"The Arthur you know is already gone!"

"HE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" A voice yelled before Cukki was thrown through the darkness, knocking Nat off his feet and onto the floor.

Canada looked over to his saviour.

"C-Cuba!"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" Cuba asked as he came over. Canada could barely speak.

"Y-Yeah…But what are you even doing here? You hate America!" Cuba sighed.

"Yeah but that bastard is even more annoying when he is depressed than he is when he's happy!" He grinned.

"Besides, you'd be a goner by now if I wasn't here." Canada blushed.

"Yeah I guess…Thanks."

"No sweat! Anyway, let's get out of here!" Cuba kicked at the unconscious duo on the floor. "I don't wanna be around when they get up."

Matthew nodded before following one of his brother's many enemies as he made his way back down the hallway they had come down to higher, and more safer, ground.

* * *

The clanging of chains broke Germany out of his train of thoughts about England's current state as the lock to his cell fell to the floor. Italy cheered happily as he pushed the door open and ran over to the German who had stood up in shock.

Did Italy really just rescue him all by himself?

"GERMANY!" The bubbly Italian yelled as he pulled his friend into a bone-crushing hug. "Japan told me everything. I was so, so, scared." Germany could feel the smaller nation's tears on his clothes. He smiled warmly.

"It's okay now, Italy. I'm fine now."

"Ve~ That's good to know. I didn't want all of those guards to go through _that_ again."

The German froze. Did Italy just threaten someone? He decided not to dwell on the thought.

"Hey, Fratello! Did you get the bastard or what?" Romano panted as he finally caught up with his brother.

"Si! We've got him!" Romano narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. We better get him back to Taiwan and fast. He looks like shit! And by that I mean even more than usual." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Romano."

"YOU IDIOTA!"

Romano looked at Italy.

"Did you just say something?" The Italian shook his head. Germany dove into the shadows of the cell, signalling the others to do the same.

CRASH!

The three nations turned to see second player Germany being thrown to the floor by…

"Luciano, calm down." The German cried as 2P Italy raised his knife.

"Calm down? Why should I?" Tears began to form in his eyes. "You didn't guard the prison very well and now they've made a break for it before I could torture your double myself! Now all I have to test my new knives on is you!"

1P Italy wimpered in Germany's arms as his double began to vent his anger on the unfortunate German behind the wall. After five minutes of listening to the pain and shouting, Romano had had enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed as he ran out towards them followed by his brother and enemy. 2P Italy merely shrugged.

"Ve~ What do you mean? He doesn't mind doing this for me, do you Lutz?" He kicked the said German who gave a grunt of response. Angering Romano more.

"Do you even know why he does this for you? Why he's protecting you?" Luci shook his head. Lovino was about to explode.

"HE'S FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, JACKASS!" Blood red eyes widened.

"H-Huh?" The German underneath his feet began to sob.

"It's true, Italy. I've loved you for so long… I've always wanted to protect you…To keep you safe…To make you happy" Luciano collapsed onto his knees next to 2P Germany.

"I-I never knew…You never told me…Idiota…IDIOTA!" He slapped Lutz around the face before bursting into tears. Lutz wrapped his arms around the little Italian as Romano let out a low whistle.

"Wow…" He muttered as he turned to his brother and Ludwig. "And I thought you two were naïve about each other's feelings…"

"WHAT?" Germany's face turned bright red. Italy just blinked.

"Ve?" Romano face palmed.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here whilst those two are distracted."

And for once in his life, and possibly the only time, Germany actually agreed with Romano.

* * *

"Kesesesese. Hey, Hungary?" The brunet girl sighed.

"What?"

"Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"I'M AWESOME!" The Hungarian glared at her childhood friend before rubbing her temples.

"Why out of every nation in the world did I end up with you?" Prussia looked at her before furrowing his brow in thought.

"Well Artie's busy being brain washed, Al's busy trying to save him, Toni's possibly getting laid right now so that leaves out Bella too. Victoria's missing, West's in prison, Feli and brother dearest are looking for him. Roddie's-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Elizaberta held up her hand, signalling him to stop. Prussia stopped.

The two stood in silence before she spoke again.

"Hey!"

"What?" Prussia turned to look at the female nation.

"Aren't you worried about your brother?" Gilbert thought for a second before smirking.

"Trying to be sympathetic so you can get into my pants, Liz?" Hungary blushed.

"Wha-? No! Who even does that? Wait, don't even bother. I don't wanna know." She added hurriedly causing the Prussian to pout. They both stood in the awkward silence before Prussia spoke again.

"But yeah…I'm worried about him. I'm kinda proud of him though, you know?" Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he put himself in danger to save Japan's sisters! That's pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me but still pretty awesome." His friend rolled her eyes and chuckled,

"I guess I can understand that. I see myself as Italy's older sister. Ever since he was a little kid he was…Well…You know. But when he volunteered to rescue Germany…It made me happy."

Prussia smiled at her.

"That's Ita for you. Always full of surprises. I guess that's why West has the hots for him!"

"He does?" Hungary's eyes shone." Prussia began to wish he hadn't said anything. Quickly, he changed the subject.

"So…How's things with Mr. Stuck up?" The Hungarian narrowed her eyes.

"Don't speak about Mr. Austria like that!" She growled before sighing, "Well we're not as close as we used to be as Austria-Hungary…I guess times have changed. We're still friends though…"

"Kesesesese, here's my chance!"

"What? Green eyes narrowed in confusion." Prussia was about to pass up some stupid cover up until something caught his attention.

"…Get down."

"What?"

"GET DOWN!" Prussia yelled ass he pushed Hungary to the ground, falling on top of her shortly afterwards. Hungary began to struggle under the German's weight.

"Hey? What gives? Let me go-" She stopped as he noticed something fly over them.

A blur of white and green travelling quite low and very very close to where her head had been a moment ago. She blushed as Prussia began to laugh as he jumped back up.

"Kesesese~ Saved your life~ Now you have to be my slave for a day!"

"Never in a million years." Liz grunted as he stood up and brushed herself off. She smiled.

"But yeah… Thank, Gill."

BANG! Both nations froze at the sound of a gun shot.

"BIG BROTHER!" Belgium screamed as she ran up the cliffs towards the German-Hungarian duo, closely followed by Spain. "Where is he? Where's my brother?"

"We don't know! He was meant to be patrolling over there!" Hungary pointed to a clump of shadows around the other side of the cliff face. All four nations ran across the grassy cliff towards where the Hungarian had pointed out.

"Big brother!" Bella ran ahead as her brother's figure came to view. He was holding a smoking gun and standing over a pile of feathers.

Wait a second…

The other nation's eyes widened as they saw the bleeding, barely conscious second player Seychelles lying on the floor. He counter part was hunched over her, sobbing.

The Netherlands had a hand placed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Victoria but she may have been a threat to the other nations." He said sadly. The girl salpped the hand away.

"You know nothing! She hissed as she stood up, clenching the papers and documents in her hands before handing them to The Netherlands.

"Read this…" She said, tears filling up in her eyes again. "Read all about what she went through."

Hungary ran up to hug her.

"Sey," She said sadly as The Netherlands read through the papers. "Come on, tell us. What's upset you so much?" The ocean loving girl could only point at the documents.

"Those…" She muttered. "Those documents and tabs on my poor double's fate…"

"A fate that may soon be England's…"

* * *

Nobody bothered to pay attention as the rusting iron door creaked open and America slipped into the kitchen. Then again, they were all too busy preparing food and drink and he was wearing a cloak which he had taken from a guard after he knocked them unconscious.

Pushing his way through the cramped, hot kitchen, Alfred scowled in disgust at the dishes piled high with salad, fruit and tofu which were placed on counters dotted all over the crowded room.

_How can my double eat this crap… _He thought to himself before shrugging.

_I guess dead taste buds are the only thing he and Iggy have in common. _The American nation continued to push through the armies of chefs and waiting staff as the sickly-sweet sound of classical music began to strengthen in his ears making him shudder.

If Alfred had had any doubts about Alfie being his double then they were defiantly gone by now.

Keeping his head down and the cloak pulled tightly around his shoulders, our hero entered the grand hall.

By the looks of things, anything and anyone which represented a scrap of land or even a tiny drop of water in the mirror world was there.

However, they all seemed to be chatting or dancing elegantly and calmly, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the 1P version of their king.

If America had been in a less serious situation then he would have laughed. In his world, the nations wouldn't even notice a zombie invasion or a heard of elephants running through the conference hall due to so much arguing and chaos. Unlike them, this world was full of order and discipline but the 2P nations wouldn't notice any strange going ons either due to their focus and concentration towards what they are doing.

America relaxed his grip on the cloak slightly as his headed towards the balcony's stairs with an intention of getting a better view from above.

The plan was to find Alfie or England's double what's-his-face.

Finding 2P Germany or perhaps 2P Japan, 2P Taiwan would also be useful as it would shed some light on Germany's where abouts (Kiku had already said about Vietnam's 2P being unable to speak) and 2P Seychelles would also be helpful.

Slowly, America climbed up the marble stairs topped with a thick carpet which was rich blood red-defiantly imported carpet-and onto the balcony.

He looked around.

No one was really paying attention so he took off the cloak's hood and release his grip on the piece of fabric all together. Sighing in relief as it hung loosely around his shoulders and made him feel cooler (he was still rather warm from being in the kitchen.)

A pair of blue eyes scanned the lower floor for any of his wanted targets.

No one.

He looked over his shoulder at his fellow occupants on the upper deck.

Nobody caught his eye except from the man with his back to America who was alone on the outdoor balcony.

However, America quickly lost interest with him, thinking that his long black robes meant he was a head servant of some sort.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

England waited until he was sure that Alfred had turned back around before making his way back inside.

Many party goers looked up at him or tried to kindle some light conversation but their beloved queens eyes were locked onto one person.

He was standing behind this suspicious stranger now. The man did not look up at him, probably deep in thought.

Closing his eyes, England took a deep breath.

"…Alfred?"

Suddenly, the stranger turned around so fast that Arthur almost lost balance. He felt the strange man grab his shoulders as he looked at the man's beautiful sky blue eyes, wide with some sort of strange emotion between shock and relief.

"…Arthur?"

* * *

**USUK REUNITE! XD**

**Soooooo much romance next chapter with our favorite hero and bushy-browed princess! XD**

**NEXT TIME: The final part of the Seychelles rescue team as the secret of 2P Seychelles is revealed. Also, America and England finally meet each other for the first time after Iggy's brain-washing!**

**Until then...SEE YA LATER!**


	12. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! Okay, word of warning the search party bit and the last paragraph of the chapter may not be that good as I did them both in a rush a few hours ago cause my mum wanted me to go to town with her to get some college stuff sorted out. Also, the 2P Seychelles back story idea came from me looking up what she actually does look like on google images after I uploaded the chapter of her attacking the plane just because I was curious and it gave me this idea. For anyone who thinks the letter sounds too OOC for a 2P I just think that she was probably just really really scared and that even second player nations would be scared of Oliver and Alfie chasing them with an invention that does God knows what.**

**Well, that's my Author drabbly thing for now I think.**

**Warning: OOCness and some blood.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Netherlands's eyes scanned the small journal with in the pile of blue prints and documents which had caught his interest. His eyes widened.

The journal was some sort of diary, the owner's picture was stuck inside the inner cover: a tanned girl with dark sunglasses and her hair in a side ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She wore a purple low cut dress which showed off quite a bit of cleavage and made him feel indomitable. Apart from that, she looked rather pretty. But it was the only entry in the book which really caught his eye.

_To anyone reading this, my name is Vikki, also known as 2P Seychelles. If you are reading this this then it is too late and I am already broken beyond repair but there is a chance that you can stop my fellow second player nations from performing the same "treatment" I have faced on their main target: Arthur Kirkland, also know as first player England._

_Our leader, Alfie (2P America) has a growing hatred towards his double, Alfred, and plans to take Arthur away from him for good. I don't know why Arthur is so dear to Alfred or what Alfie hopes to achieve from this but he and Oliver (2P England) have created this thing. A dangerous contraption which sends electrical shocks through the victim's brain and change's their brain waves, thus changing their existence overall!_

_They plan on using me as a guinea pig when they eventually find me for this as well as some of their other "creations."_

_Please, it may be too late for me but it isn't too late for Arthur. I enclose blue prints and documents I have stolen from Oliver when he had his back turned ._

_I don't know how long it will be until the second player Asians who were sent to search for me get here so I must finish this letter now._

_Please help stop Alfie!_

_Your's sincerely,_

_Vikki, 2P Sey-_

"The rest of the letter was unwritten meaning Vikki must have been discovered before she could finish," The Netherlands muttered as he looked down sadly at the bleeding second player before turning to Victoria.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea…" Seychelles wiped her tears with her arm.

"I understand, I'm sorry for flipping out." She looked at her double.

"Is there anything we can do?" Prussia asked worriedly, Spain shook his head.

"We can't take her back with us in case they see it as a hostage-taking. It could put England and Germany in danger." The Netherlands sighed.

"I guess our only hope is this…" He took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around the injured girl's wing where the bullet had hit.

"This should do until someone finds her. We should get back now before Victoria catches hypothermia or something." Belgium's eyes widened.

"But big brother, that's your favourite scarf! Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" Her brother shrugged.

"It's better than allowing her to lose any more blood." Hungary nodded.

"He's got a point. Now we need to get back to our world for our Seychelles's sake."

Spain nodded.

"Prussia, you drive, I'll contact France. Liz, you call Austria. Come on, the sooner we get back, the better!"

Everyone made grunts of agreement before heading back towards the plane, Spain looked back at the unfortunate 2P one last time.

_The machine… Just what the hell are these guys capable of?_

* * *

"…Arthur?" America looked at his friend in disbelief.

Arthur looked beautiful, dressed an silk black robes as black as the shadows inhabiting his mind. The fabric flowed effortlessly around his body and showed off his figure perfectly. The darkness of the outfit matched well with the Brit's shimmering white skin.

He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful and most perfect thing that America had ever seen.

Well, almost.

It was his eyes that ruined it all. Those orbs filled with a sickly-sweet mixture of pink and green.

They cruelly reminded Alfred of his loved one's master. The one who owned Arthur's mind, body, thoughts, feelings and his over all existence.

The one who wasn't America but was as well.

England blinked in surprise.

"…You know my name…" America broke out of his thoughts and loosened his grip on the Brit's shoulders.

He sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Wait…How do you know mine?" Now it was England's turn to sigh.

"It's a little bit complicated…" That was a lie, it was very complicated. America knew this and decided not to press on any further. Instead he changed the subject.

"You look cute in that dress," England blushed.

"It's rude to call a man cute! And this is a set of robes not a dress you git!" His eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"I apologize! I have no idea what just came over me! I never use such vulgar language like this usually! I am very truly sorry!" America smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm kindda glad to hear you talk like that to be honest." That was an understatement. In fact, America was extremely relived. The fact that Britain still had such a potty mouth meant that there was defiantly some of him which had still not been completely taken control of.

_Come on Iggy, keep on resisting! It's just for a little longer, okay? I promise!_

"Um…Alfred?" The American broke out of thought again at the sound of the British man's voice.

"Yeah?" England's emotionless eyes began to light up with something for a second. Something warm and human-like.

Relief?

"It's nothing…I was just worried because you seemed rather out of it. Is there something wrong?"

America smiled gently and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Hey, you wanna dance?" England's expression suddenly became nervous.

"Freddie told me not to leave this balcony." America mentally growled at the sound of his counter part's name.

"It's cool. We can just dance up here!" He grabbed England's had and escorted him to an emptier side of the balcony. He placed his hands on the British nation's shoulders whist the said Brit wrapped his arms around America's neck.

England closed his eyes as the musicians began to play a familiar song.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly," he sang softly to the tune. "Lavender's green."

"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen." America joined in in a less gentle and quiet voice, causing other party goers to glare at him. Arthur chuckled as Alfred made some quick mumbles of apology.

"I used to love that song…" He sighed dreamily. America smiled, now was his chance.

"Really? You must have had some good memories connecting to that song then," he said. Hoping it didn't sound too suspicious.

"Memories…?" The Brit murmured before he was suddenly thrown back into the now familiar wave of images he was sure he had seen before.

* * *

"Wah! That's such a cool song, England!" A child version of the mysterious other America said as he sat on the lap of what appeared to be a slightly younger version of England himself as the two nations rested in the shade of a large tree. The younger England smiled.

"It's an old folk song from my country, I'm glad you like it!" He said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Hopefully one day you'll be able to sing me some folk songs from your country!" America giggled.

"Yeah! I hope mine are super cool and full of heroes!" He announced, this amused the British nation.

"Really? Will they be that good?"

"Yep!" The small nation stopped and began to blush.

"But…Erm…I want to sing your songs often too…Even when I have my own folk songs…"

England's eyes widened, now it was his turn to blush. He smiled.

"I see…Well, thank you, America."

The images faded away to a new memory. This one was of the same tree on the same hill and this time America walking up the hill. In one hand he held a picnic basket and he used the other to drag England behind him.

England could tell this event was rather recent as they both looked a lot older. For all he knew, this could have happened weeks ago.

He saw the nations in the memory mess around, chat, argue (mostly argue) and eat a picnic. The memory America shoved endless amounts of burgers in his mouth as the memory England rolled his eyes and quietly ate his scones.

The last part of the memory showed America slumped against the tree with England beside him. His head on the American's lap and his eyes closed.

Asleep.

America smiled warmly as he played with the sleeping Brit's hair and sang quietly.

"…When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen."

And then everything faded to black…

* * *

"…gland? England?" The blurry figures which danced around England's line of vision began to sharpen up.

"England!" Alfred shook the smaller nation's shoulders in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" The Brit blinked before realising he had pretty much melted into the American in front of him. Flustered, he jumped back.

"I'm sorry about that. Once again, I have no idea what came over me!" Alfred smiled.

"Hey, it's fine. Anyway, what were you so deep in thought about?" _Come on Iggy, remember! _

"Well…You could say I remembered some things…A lot of things actually." Arthur gazed at the other nation. "…Mainly about you…"

America mentally cheered.

"Dude that's great! What did you remember?" Arthur blushed.

"That you mean a lot to me and that we are very close friends. I saw some visions but… Not enough for me to get the whole picture if you get what I'm saying."

_So he only sees me as a friend… _America sighed.

"Well at least you remember me. Really Iggy, that means a lot." The taller nation held out a hand.

"Well then, shall we continue?" England nodded as he politely took the other's hand and they both began to twirl around on the dance floor.

England smiled as he felt as if he was in a dream.

It just felt so right, dancing with Alfred like this.

He gazed up into those large pools of sky blue.

"Alfred…"

"Arthur…" America murmured as he looked into the smaller nation's eyes. Hypnotised by the deep emerald green contained in them.

Everything occurring around them was blanked out as their lips came closer to each other.

They didn't notice Oliver's voice on the intercom system announcing that the first player nations were causing more trouble than expected and everyone should report for combat immediately.

Nor did they notice all of the party goers quickly hurry out of the room.

All except for one…

In fact, their lips were only inches away when the sound of slow, steady clapping dragged them back to reality.

Both first player nations turned to see Alife, a base ball bat leaning against his leg and a cruel smirk on his face.

"Congratulations, Alfred! I guess you're not as stupid as I thought!" He said as he picked up his bat and began to walk towards the couple.

"Unfortunately, that's the last achievement you are going to get for the rest of your life." He narrowed his eyes.

"This ends now!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! :) I love cliffhangers, they make me feel evil! XD**

**I'm kindda glad that Seychelles's search party arc is over since I wanna finish this story soon so I can now focus on the love triangle more.**

**I'm planning on having three more chapters and then the three alternate endings hopefully before the end of summer but I really can't promise that. But hopefully afterwards I can focus on my FRUK and England, America and Liechtenstein comedy story before moving onto another project. But I'm starting college soon so it depends how long I'll have in my free time! I may put a poll up when I've nearly finished this story just to get the general idea of what everyone wants just incase I do do a new project though so I'll tell you if I do.**

**Anyway NEXT TIME: Alfred may have found Arthur but Alfie's not gonna let the Brit go that easily...**

**Until next time, BYE!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I know this is up pretty quick but I'm gonna be away for a couple of days so I decided to write this early to make up for the next chapter possibly being late. Speaking of chapters, next chapter may either be long or split into two because I may write a bit about 2P America on the day Arthur was abducted before the kidnapping but it depends if you guys wat that or not. At the moment the plan is to have two more chapters and then the endings which will be in this order:**

**Alfred's ending**

**Alfie's ending**

**Alfred and Alfie's ending (This is my personal favorite so far)**

**Alternate endings take a lot of time but I've seen many writers-mainly ones who write reader inserts-do them and they seem like a good idea as it keeps everyone happy.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Warning: OOCness**

* * *

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he pulled England back behind him as glared at his opponent.

"He's staying with me," he snarled. Alfie smirked.

"Oh please, you mean like last time when you said I couldn't yet you still handed him over to me to save your own skin?"

Arthur looked at Alfred. "What is he talking about?" The American sighed.

"I'll explain later," he said. His gaze still locked on Alfie. However, Freddie didn't seem to have much interest for the American right now.

"Arthur, come here immediately." He said calmly. "This man cannot be trusted."

"No, Iggy. Stay here, I'm the Hero and I'm gonna get you out of here!" Alfred answered back. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"But what if I don't want to leave?" This time America turned to him.

"You wanna be a doll for the rest of your life?"

"Well, no but…" England looked at the floor. "I don't know anymore…"

"Iggy…" America's expression softened, Freddie however still stayed strong.

"Give up, me. You're surrounded!" Alfred looked at him.

"Really, dude? You're the only person here!" England tugged at Alfred's sleeve.

"Um…Alfred?"

"It's okay, Artie. I've got this." America whispered. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait! What do you mean-?" Before England could finish his question, America had already ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped over.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, running over to the banister and looking down. Alfie strolled over behind him, twirling his bat.

"Relax, Artie. The guy's not hurt…yet." He smirked and Arthur gasped as Alfred got up only to find out that he was surrounded by hooded guards. All with guns aimed at the first player American.

"You should really think things through before you act, me," Alfie tutted before jumping down after him. "You heroes are all the same, all you want to do is act amazing and super heroic for a few seconds of fame but never think things through first. How perfetic!"

Alfred laughed harshly.

"You keep forgetting that these "perfetic" losers are the ones who kick the butts of people like you and save the day. Every. Single. Time!" Freddie smirked.

"So true. But I guess there's a first for everything, hm?" He raised the bat as America pulled a pistol out of his pocket…

"STOP!"

England cried as he ran down the stairs and pushed past the guards. "Don't fight. Please!" Both America's looked at him sadly.

"Calm down, my queen. It's gonna be so easy to squish this guy that he'll only feel a moderate amount of pain!" Alfie said.

"Iggy, say back!" Alfred cried. "I don't wanna see you get hurt!"

"But what about you? What about both of you?" The Brit asked. The second player's eyes widend.

"Wait, _both_ of us? You actually have feelings for this piece of crap?" Iggy nodded.

"Y-Yes…I guess I do…" He calmly walked over to Alfred.

"I don't understand why…But I see him as someone special to me…" The said American blushed, much to the anger of his evil double who frowned. He didn't want to have to do this, it would hurt Arthur so much. But it was the only way.

"Arthur, yes, you do know this man. However, there is a reason you forgot him." England looked up at his king.

"What do you mean?" Freddie looked at him sadly.

"You and this scum bag were once very close," he pointed at Alfred with his bat. "You gave up so much for the two of you to be together. However, one day he threw it all back in your face and walked away."

"N-No…" England shook his head. 1P America's eyes widened.

"England! Don't listen to him! You've forgotten the reason why I left-"

"He betrayed you, England." Freddie interrupted. "He made you suffer so much but he didn't care. I erased all of your memories of him so you wouldn't suffer."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Alfred yelled. "You did that to make me and everyone who was close to Iggy suffer!" He ran over to England and grabbed his shoulders.

"Artie, snap out of it! Can't you see he's just using you to hurt everyone else? Come on, man, remember the real reason I left you."

England screwed his eyes shut as images flowed through him once again.

The taunting, the fighting, the wars.

The musket.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" England fell to the floor, warm tears drenched his cheeks.

"I can't do it. I can't!"

"You _can _do it!" America yelled, shaking the Brit. "You have to! I know it hurts but you need to be strong and-"

"Stop…" England whispered, his arms dropping lifelessly against his sides. "Stop it, please. You're scaring me." America let go and the Englishman fell onto his knees, his head bowed down.

"I'm scared… I'm so scared…" He sobbed, America ran a hand through his hair, what he had just done was now sinking in.

He had had a chance and he had messed up.

Really badly too.

"England I-" He placed a hand on the crying nation's shoulder only for it to be smacked away.

"Keep away from me!" Arthur yelled as he stood up, tears filled his emotionless eyes.

"I know what you did to me back then. You were special to me but you still left. It hurts…It hurts so much!"

"But Iggy, you don't remember why-" Alfred was cut off as two guards grabbed him, one at each arm. Alfie walked forward.

"I think you've said enough," he snarled before turning to Arthur. His expression softened and he outstretched his arm towards the Brit.

"Come to me, Arthur. I promise that I will make all of this pain go away." The said Brit looked at Alfred, waiting for him to argue. He didn't, there was no way he could win now so why bother?

"Yes, my love," England said as he slowly made his way to a smirking second player American.

BANG!

" ANGLETERRE!"

"ARTHUR!"

The current occupants of the ballroom turned around to see France and Scotland being dragged into the room by the second player nations of England and France as well as half a dozen more henchmen.

England merely frowned.

"You…"

"Artie, ye don't just happen to no who we are do ye?" Scotland asked hopefully. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know you both very well," he snarled as he pointed at his brother.

"You've bullied me all my life and you've humiliated me far too many times!" This time he was pointing at France who's eyes widened.

"But, Angleterre, it's not what you think-"

CRASH!

A small boy in a red sailor suit and platinum blond hair flew through the wall and halfway across the room.

"Jerk England!" Sealand yelled as he ran through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Norway and Denmark. Iceland, Sweden and Finland were not too far behind.

"Snap out of it, you jerk!" Peter cried. "Come on, tell me I'm not a nation! Mock me darn it!"

"Arthur, you need to fight back," Norway chimed in. "I know facing your memories hurts but you have to be strong!"

"Listen to Norge, Art." Begged Denmark. "You might not believe me but you're one of my best drinking buddies. Come one, remember!" Arthur looked at everyone sadly.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "But I don't believe any of you," he walked over to Alfie.

"I don't think I was forced or tortured into having my memories erased. I think Alfie erased them for me after you all gave me so much pain."

Freddie smiled warmly.

"You've made the right choice, Artie. I'll keep you safe." He stood in front of the Brit and snarled.

"You might as well give up now, Alfred. You're just hurting the person you want to hurt the least the more you drag this out."

"Alfred, don't listen to him!" Finland yelled but America bowed his head in shame.

"I surrender…" He muttered. England's eyes widened and Alfie smirked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I surrender, okay?" America yelled, earning a gasp of disbelieve from the other first players.

"You can have complete control over my country and you can hold me in a cell for as long as you want, I don't care. Just let everyone else go and keep their land!" Scotland shook his head.

"No, laddie, if they want ye land, they're gonna have te take me too!"

"And me!" Said France.

"And me!" Norway said.

"Same here!" Yelled Denmark.

"Me too, I guess," sighed Iceland.

"Don't forget me!" Chimed in Finland.

"And me," said Sweden.

"Me!" Piped in Sealand.

"You will need to take me too," Austria's voice could be heard from America's walkie talkie.

"Woah, you can hear all of this?" America asked.

"I can too!" Estonia said. "And if America's losing his freedom, then so am I!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"The awesome me will give up!"

"I will too!"

"I will if papa does," France's eyes widened upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Victoria…Thank goodness." However, the walkie talkie continued to fill with voices of the world's nations.

"And me!"

"And me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Alfie roared. Everyone fell silent.

"Very well, I'll let you all go but I will rule all of your countries. As for you, he pointed at Alfred, "you'll spend the rest of your shitty little life deep in the dungeons." Oliver sighed.

"Language, Freddie."

"SHUT UP OLIVER!"

England's eyes widened as he tugged on Alfie's sleeve.

"Wait…We've won the war so that means…" 2P America smirked.

"Yes," He turned to Oliver.

"Take his to the bridal suite and keep him there till tomorrow noon. I'm taking he'll want to be alone right now."

"WHAT!" Scotland yelled. He glared at his brother.

"You're gonna give up ye friends and family to live with this bastard." Arthur stared back blankly.

"I don't need anyone other than Freddie to be happy," he said an a monotone voice. Tears formed in Scotland's eyes-a very rare sight indeed!

"I'm sorry for all of the crap we've pulled on ye over the years. Just please, please come back Arthur. We all miss ye! I miss ye, Wales misses ye, Ireland misses ye and what about North? She's yer little sister for fecks sake! How do ye think she feels about you ditchin' her to go out with a bastard like him?" He pointed at 2P America who scowld and looked at 2P France.

"Take them away and kick them out," the second player Frenchman yawned.

"Fine, if I must," he sighed as he and ten guards dragged France, Sealand and the Nordic Nations away. Scotland continued to fight.

"Artie1 Please forgive us and come home!" His brother shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but it's too late for that." Scotland bowed his head, tears dripping off his face and onto the floor. He stopped resisting and allowed the hooded soldiers to take him away, slamming the door behind them. Freddie turned to Oliver.

"Escort Arthur to his room for the night whist I deal with my dear old double," he smirked at the left over cloaked thugs as America stepped forward.

"Please, let me talk to Artie before you take me away."

Freddie looked at Arthur who nodded, causing the evil American to roll his eyes.

"Very well, it's not like you can do anything now anyway." Smiling gratefully, America ran over to the Brit who's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I know you've done a lot of things to hurt me but you don't need to do this."

"I do, Iggy." America smiled sadly. "But listen, I'm sorry for all of this, everything you've remembered and everything I haven't. I shouldn't have dragged you into this in the first place," England didn't know what he meant but he nodded anyway as the American continued.

"Listen, you're gonna have a great life. You'll have power, riches, servants and a loving husband."

"But what about you?" England asked.

"I'll be fine," Was his answer. "Soon, you'll forget about me and all of the pain will fade away." America gently tilted England's chin upwards. "But I'll never forget you, Iggy. I'll never stop loving you." He kissed the Brit's cheek and infuriated Alfie in the process who clapped his hands and the guards grabbed Alfred and yanked him away towards the dungeons. 2P America kissed his fiancé on the lips quickly.

"I look forward to tomorrow, my queen." He said before following his double down to the lower floors, a murderous glint in his blood red eyes.

Oliver wrapped an arm around his other self's shoulders and smiled.

"Come now, dear. We need you up bright and early tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and alloed the strawberry blond to take him up to his luxurious bed chambers to prepare for tomorrow. A feeling of uncertainty knotting itself in his stomach the whole time.

He was beginning to regret his decision.

* * *

**TADAH! Sooooooo glad that's done. So angsty! . The Scotland argument was from a request comment from a few chapters ago. The person who commented was a guest but thank's whoever you are!**

**Okay, NEXT TIME: England finally decides to question his loyalty to his soon-to-be husband and America gets a welcome visiter in prison. Also, Alfie reveals why he fell in love with Arthur in the first place and the machine is finally revealed.**

**It's gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter so it may take a while so be patient please!**

**Until next time...BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is probably the longest thing I've ever wrote! 4,923 words WITHOUT the author's note! Okay, I guess all I really need to say is that yeah just like the 2P Axis, Allies and a few of the others I just used the 2P Belarus that everyone uses, design and all. I made her personality kindda like 1P Italy though and she likes her older siblings but is scared of them at the same time. Also to clear up confusion in last chapter, yes I know Northern Ireland's a boy but I prefer England having a little sister. I also read a fanfiction once when Northern Ireland was a girl rather than a boy and I think it works better. Another thing is that my head canon for England is that he keeps people at an arm's length as he was hated for being a powerful empire but when he tried to be nice and open up and raise colonies they all just betrayed him and became independent.**

**I think that's everything that needs explaining.**

**Warnings:Language, OOCness, a bit of blood and violence as well as a few sexual suggestions and ero zone eyebrows. Nothing M rated though!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So this is the honeymoon suite…" Alfie looked at the dimly lit room with blood red walls and a thick carpet. Only candles protected the room from complete darkness. A large king sized bed stood proudly in the middle of the room. Four poster containing mountains of rich red and gold silk and velvet sheet as well as goose feather pillows. Perfect for a good night's sleep.

_Not like we will be doing any sleeping_, the 2P thought as he gazed hungrily at the bed. The thought of Arthur lying there along side him, breathing heavily and covered in sweat, made the eight hour wait until he could make it a reality unbearable. The girl next to him, who was wearing a pink dress topped with a white apron and had a white bow in her hair shuffled her feet nervously.

"So, um… It is up to your standards?" Alfie smiled.

"It exceeds them, Natasha." The Belarusian girl beamed.

"T-Thank you… Is there anything else you need?" Her superior shook his head.

"No, not now. You may be dismissed until further notice." Natasha nodded before making hr way to the door before Alfie remembered something.

"Is your bedroom door still intact?" 2P Belarus stopped.

"Um…Yes. All six hundred and fifty two locks were still working last time I checked." Alfie let out an agitated "tch!"

"I was hoping for a reason to beat up your brother. Sure, tormenting Evan for no reason is fun but still…" Natasha squirmed at the thought of her brother being harmed so violently. Alfie sighed.

"Fine, your done for now. Return to your room and await further orders."

"Y-Yes, sir." Natasha bowed.

"Oh, and Natasha?"

"Y-yes?"

"Ask Lillian if you can borrow one of her guns on your way up in case he tries anything funny at the wedding. His pain will make things more…Enjoyable." The second player Belarusian laughed along with her master, however hers was more of a nervous chuckle before she bolted out of the door, leaving Alfie to his own thoughts. He walked over to the bed and sat down, playing with the end of a piece silk.

_To think that tonight I can finally have you after so long… Hold you… Kiss you… Tell you I love you…_

* * *

**Flash back: The first day of themulti-nation conference**

Alfie let out an irritated sigh as his counterpart yelled at him from the other end of the phone.

"I mean it, dude. You better not be planning anything strange with your cronies or I will kick all of your sorry little butts." The 2P sighed.

"Do you really think I will do something to make your life so hellish?"

"Well after you got that psycho Brit to send us a batch of cupcakes which landed Sealand, Wy and Italy in the hospital, yes!" Alfie had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing upon reminder of that little incident. He had to owe it to Oliver, he wasn't entirely useless after all! America continued to yell down the phone.

"I mean it, Alfie! Quit targeting innocent nations! Germany and Australia couldn't sleep for weeks due to their endless worrying over Italy and Wy. Iggy burst into tears over Peter for god's sake!"

"Ah, yes. "Iggy's" involved, is he?" Alfie raised an eyebrow, his voice laced with face innocence. He knew how special Iggy, or England as he found out was the man's real name, was to his double. Alfie wondered just how much pain Alfred would face if a certain Brit just so happened to fall into his clutches…

Alfred must have read the other's mind as the voice at the other end suddenly grew cold.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like it. Don't you dare touch Arthur. Don't talk to him, look at him. Heck, don't even breathe the same air as him. I mean it, Alfie. Alfie!?"

The said 2P hung up and smirked.

"Since when have I done anything you've told me to, me?"

During the following days of the conference, Alfie spent every little scrap of spare time to spy on Arthur. Cackling to himself cruelly at the thought of all of the forms of torture he would use to break his mind before making a deal with a desperate America. He would use his dark powers to heal the broken Brit and erase all of his memories of being tortured but in return Alfred would have to give up his nation to the 2Ps.

It was a perfect plan, or so Alfie thought before he actually saw what England was like.

_He's actually kindda cute… _The 2P mused as he spied on England chatting to his magical friends. The American slapped himself.

_No, you cannot fall in love with your target. Think about the land, Alfie. Eyes on the prize._

However, things got tougher as the days wore on. The more England read quietly in a corner hidden from plain sight, beat the living daylights out of France and laughed at thin air, the more Alfie fell for him until he could no longer deny it. He sighed as he turned to second player Japan, who was dressed head to toe in black and held a katakana, 2P Lichtenstein, armed with a gun, and 2P Italy, who's knife was at the ready. Alfie looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry but I think we're gonna have to make a few small changes to the plan…"

* * *

**Time skip to the final day of the conference. A few hours before England's abduction.**

England was blissfully unaware that he would be taken hostage by his admirer's crazy double in just under two hours as he sat down in the shade of a large oak tree in the conference hall's garden. Smiling softly as he took out a book-famous fairytales throughout the ages-and settled down to read.

The second player personification of America growled as he kicked at the flowers which were dotted around the sides of the path. He actually had no idea how he was going to use England to hurt America. He couldn't bring himself to harm the Brit but he just couldn't abandon his plan. After all, if Arthur was so important to Alfred then it would be stupid not to use him against the good American.

And also…

Alfie blushed. He always felt so curious about why Arthur always lived his life of pain and suffering when he could be with him. To be honest, it angered Alfie a lot! He clenched his fists as his chest began to hurt, just like it always did when he thought about Arthur.

"Stupid fucking love." He muttered as he steadied his racing heartbeat. "I'll just have to kill him…Yes, that will work. Then everything will be back to normal and Alfred will be in so much pain it's unreal!" He smirked as he congratulated himself on his amazing plan when something caught his eye.

Arthur. Alone. Defenceless. Distracted.

Perfect. A small smile etched itself on the American's lips as he took out his back and walked slowly towards the tree. He sat down with his back against the other side of the tree to where Arthur was. The Brit looked up from his book at the sound of grass crunching under the American's weight.

"Hello?" Alfie chuckled. _How cute! He's trying to keep his defence high at all times._

"Hey, it's not a crime for me to share the shade with you, is it? It is a free country!"

"Oh, yes…My apologies…" The Brit mumbled, Alfie could tell he was blushing. He tightened his grip on the bat's handle as he remembered why he was there. He would humour him for a few more minutes then strike.

The American took out a cigarette and lit it. The Brit stayed silent as Alfie breathed in the sweet smoke of tobacco for a couple of minutes.

"You wanna cig?"

"No thank you. I don't smoke." Came the Brit's reply.

"Humph," Alfie pouted. "You're boring."

"No, I just care about my health that's all." Arthur turned the page of his book, sparking intrest in the older nation.

"Whatchya reading there?"

"…Cinderella." Arthur waited for laughter but it never came. "You can laugh now if you want."

"Why would I laugh about something like that?" Freddie asked as he kicked a squirrel which was sniffing his foot, causing it to scamper over to England who picked it up gently and stroked it.

"My brothers laugh at my tastes and interests all of the time. They say what I read is babyish and girly. Same with the frog." He gently put the little creature down and it ran away, causing the Brit to sigh. "I really envy the main characters in fairytales. They get everything their hearts desire just for enduring so much pain." Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"But if you've gone through so much torment yourself but remain so kind then wouldn't nice things happen to you?" Arthur shook his head.

"I only inflict what I have felt, cruelty and taunting. I built something strong out of it but felt so empty… I tried to be kind and caring for many but they all eventually turned their backs on me. Especially him…"

He sighed. "I guess happy endings are just fiction. I've learnt a lot since then, love is meaningless unless they really love you back, and even then you should be careful. I only care about strength and I keep my friends at an arm length." 2P America frowned but made a grunt of agreement. He slowly put his bat back where he had hidden it in his jacket.

He couldn't do it, not after hearing that.

Why did he feel so guilty? Did he really fall for the Brit that hard?

"Hey! Iggy! Let's go get lunch!" America yelled from the entrance to the building.

"It's England, not Iggy and it's go _and_ get lunch you git!" Arthur yelled as he got up and sighed.

"…I have to go…"

Alfie peaked around the tree trunk to watch England run off to meet America. Making no attempt to fight off the arm which swung itself around the British nation's shoulder as the pair disappeared into the building. Anger bubbled up inside second player America.

Jealousy.

He stormed off into the wing which was being used by the second player nations and violently pulled Oliver away from an argument with Evan.

"Tell me what you know about your double."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Artie?"

"Yes, who the fuck do you think I was on about? " Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All I really know is that he raised a lot of nations and they all abandoned him. Your double was the worse. Threw a huge war and left England crying in a pile of mud in the end. Poor thing!"

Now Alfie was seething. How dare Alfred yell at him for harming Arthur when he himself had hurt the Brit so badly? He turned to Oliver.

"Tell everyone to meet up back in the meeting room in ten minutes. I have a plan."

* * *

**Present day**

_Of course_, Alfie thought as he left the room.

_That's right, I fell in love with him because of his strength and beauty but also because of his vulnerability._

He walked out of the room and shut the door.

_I want to protect him and make him mine._

* * *

Blood.

The only thing America could taste as two guards threw him in a cell as if he was a sack of potatoes. He had already faced hours of torment and humiliation but to America it felt like centuries.

The only thing which kept him going was knowing that Arthur was now safe and that what he had been through before his forced betrayal was most defiantly worse than what Alfred was facing right now.

A hooded henchman sneered.

"We know how much you wanted to be close to our Queen so, for being a good sport, we're gonna let you live the rest of your life in the exact same cell he was in before he saw sense!"

Alfred's eyes widened.

"England…was…here?" He croaked but the goons had already left.

The American looked around the dark room which had blood stains splattered across the floor and walls.

Recent.

Too recent.

Alfred felt sick as the scent of dry, crusty vomit was shoved up his nostrils, causing him to retch.

This too was fresh.

Had England really suffered this much just because America made the decision to save his skin and buy everyone else some time to prepare for the war?

The war where he ended up surrendering anyway?

America got up from the floor and sat on the bed at the side of the room. His heart shattered when he saw the stains on the pillow.

Tears.

England's tears.

Tears which were accompanied by more as America cried.

"Oh, Arthur," he sobbed. "What have I done?"

"Pssssst, bastard."

America stood up and glared at the guard standing behind the bars of the cell. He narrowed his blood shot eyes.

"What do you want, dick?" Surprisingly, the guard didn't last out.

"What the-? It's me you bastard!" Alfred froze. That sounded familiar. And come to think of it, there was a strange curl poking out from under the hood?

"Romano?" The figure sighed and took off the hood, reviling it to indeed be Romano.

"Congratu-fucking-lations," he scowled. "I thought you'd never figure it out." He took out a key from one of the clock's pockets and opened the cell door. America couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here? And where did you get the cloak?" Lovino sighed.

"Tomato bastard said he was concerned for tea bastard's safety. And yours, of course. But apparently his team found some blue prints for an irreversible brain washing machine or something which apparently 2P Seychelles was the guinea pig for-"

"Seychelles is alive?!" America asked. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Nations can't die, bastard! But yeah, she's fine. Anyway, we believe they plan to use this thing to brain wash the tea bastard…for good!" America gasped as anger bubbled up inside him.

"Those bastards…" Romano nodded.

"You've just read my mind! I didn't even wanna to see their stupid faces again but Antonio demanded that he could go back and Feli begged me to come too cause he was too busy sobbing over the potato bastard-"

"So Ludwig's alright, then?" Alfred interrupted, angering the Italian.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now stop interrupting!" He snapped before carrying on his explanation.

"French bastard, and German bastard two are here too, they're waiting in the plane with Spain, Belarus-don't ask-Taiwan-she got fed up of "being useless" and Vietnam. They're all hiding and waiting to attack if necessary." Romano took a deep breath, content with the way he had explained things.

"Now let's go and get tea bastard before it's too late!"

America nodded and the two made it up the stairs, just then, Alfred remembered something.

"Lovino?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer my other question." Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"What other question?"

"Where did you get the cloak?" Lovino stopped, prompting Alfred to do the same. He could see that the Italian's hands were shaking, despite how dark the dungeons were.

"…Tea bastard visited the potato bastard after he was taken hostage during the Asian household invasion. Apparently he was looking for answers and gave potato bastard the cloak."

A glimmer of hope sparked somewhere deep inside Alfred.

The real Arthur was still alive, barely but still. He was begging so someone to save him and was continuing to hang on.

America turned to Romano.

"We need to get to Artie fast!"

"..Before he's gone forever…"

* * *

"Don't you just look adorable?" Oliver squealed as he looked at the counterpart who was sat at a dressing table. Said counterpart smiled awkwardly.

"I…guess so…? But is it really necessary for me to wear a dress?"

Yes, Arthur was wearing a long, snow white wedding dress with white lace delicately ending the skirt of the gown which stopped at the floor. The sleeves were long and flowing, also ending with lace. The neckline was rather low and straight with a large white rose sewn elegantly onto the chest. A velvet dark green ribbon was tied around the waist, forming a bow at the back. On England's neck was a choker of the same thick, green velvet with a large emerald encased in gold stuck in the centre. Apart from that, he wore no jewellery. Oliver nodded sternly.

"Yes, of course it is necessary you silly little thing. A bride must always wear a dress and Alfie picked this dress especially for you! You don't want to let him down, do you?"

England thought about this carefully. He didn't want to disobey…but he really did feel a bit silly!

"I look like a girl!" He grumbled. Oliver's eyes widened.

_It can't wear off yet! We still need him to obey Alfie's order when he is asked to use the machine!_

Oliver stood up.

"You look fine, honestly. Now I'm going to go and get your veil. Stay put!" He said before hurrying off to find Alfie. Leaving Arthur alone.

He stood up and gazed sadly out of the window.

He couldn't take this any more. He was still shaken from the night before. Did he make the right decision? Was it a good idea to leave his memories locked away like this?

"No…" He whispered to himself.

"This can't go on… I must remember everything!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here goes!" His brain pumped into over drive as memories and images filled his vision, more strongly than usual. Everything was making sense.

The brothers.

The Frenchman.

The Armada.

The first and second world wars.

The meetings.

The young boy.

The revolutionary war.

The tears.

Arthur's eyes widened as he grabbed the dressing table for balance.

"No…I can't be scared…One last time…" He panted, his face dripping with sweat and tears.

He began again, the memories were more recent now.

The bomb in the meeting room.

The Canadian.

The bear.

The look-alike.

The baseball bat.

The garbage disposal unit.

He was almost there. England's fists tightened, he didn't care that he was drawing blood.

"Almost…there…"

Red eyes.

"I can…do this!"

Blue eyes.

"Just…a little…more…"

"I'll win the war and get you back. Hero's promise."

Found it!

"MynameisArthurKirklandandIamthepersonificationoft heUnitedkingdomIamtwentythreeinhumanyearsIhavefour brothersandasistermyhobbysincludecookingandreading mybestfriendsareFrance,AmericaandJapanandIlove-" He took a deep breath.

"…I don't know any more…"

Slowly but shakily he stood up. A jolt of pain ran through him.

"Gah! What the bloody-?" He looked down to see that he was wearing a pair of plan white high heels.

"WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A RUDDY DRESS!?" He screamed before remembering his risky situation and quickly maintaining his composure and taking the heels off. He tucked them into his belt and began to tear the bottom off his dress off to make it easier to run. He then proceeded to tear up both sides of the remaining part of the skirt up to just below the belt.

_Perfect. _He sighed. _If I'm going to be stuck in such a girly state then I should at least make it bearable._

He turned to the door, now he had to find Alfred before Alfie tried to brainwash him again!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Oliver shrank in fear of the older nation. Okay, telling Alfie that the fruit's effect was wearing off faster than they thought it would was a bad idea. The man hit him.

"I told you we should have just used the machine!" He yelled.

"But you said that my idea was fine if would be less painful to Artie!" Oliver squeaked, only to earn himself a slap in the face.

"ONLY I CAN CALL HIM ARTIE!" Alfie screamed before sighing. "Just get him while we still have a bit of control over him and bring him to the lab." Oliver nodded and ran off to the bride-to-be's room and opened the door.

"I'm back, Artie-OW!" The evil Brit was knocked backwards by a stiletto high heel to the face, the thrower narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Alfred?" Oliver's eyes widened as England's _emerald_ eyes gleamed with anger.

Uh, oh!

"Arthur, let's think about what we're doing, okay? We don't want to do something we might regret-"

"You mean like this?" The other shoe was rammed into 2P England's stomach, causing him to double over as his 1P counter part pushed him aside and ran out of the room and down the halls, calling America's name.

* * *

Unfortunately, Alfred didn't hear Arthur's cry. Alfie did.

Poor Arthur didn't see the villain creep down the hallway after him until the American grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Well, well, well." Alfie growled. "Looks like somebody's not been doing as they told. And they got their little dress ruined too. No matter, it makes you look more feisty that way…" His hand began to creep up this hostage's thigh, making the Brit slap it way.

"Alfred will rescue me," he snarled. 2P America laughed cruelly.

"Oh, really? And do tell me how he will save you when he is rotting in a cell?" England's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Yes!" Alfie cackled. "He surrendered for your sake!"

"Alfred.. You idiot…" Arthur whispered whilst Alfie leaned in until his face was inches away from Arthur's.

"You know…" He smirked. "I've always wondered what the eyebrows do…" England froze.

"You wouldn't dare!" His eyebrows were not like the curls. They were worse. Much, much worse. Alfie's smirked widened.

"I would," he announced before pressing both caterpillars at once. England's face blushed bright red and his senses went blurry as the mixture of feelings which made up a cross of a drugged state and sexual pleasure washed over him. He began to moan and melted into Alfie's arms and allowed him to carry him bridal style to the lab, and the machine.

"It'll all me over soon, my dear." The second player said soothingly. "Soon you will face no more suffering. No more pain or hatred. I will protect you."

England could hear the American's words quite clearly despite being on the verge of unconsciousness. He looked at his carrier's hand through glazed eyes. The scar on his finger… It was one normally seen when a new finger had recently been regenerated, meaning Alfie had chopped the other one off.

But why? The only reason Arthur could think of was…

A love potion similar to the one he had.

_Maybe… He does care about me…_

And that was when Arthur lost consciousness.

* * *

When England opened his eyes all he could see was flashing lights. Groaning, he rubbed his head with his hand.

Or tried to…

To his horror, he could not move his body at all! He was sat in some sort of salon chair where his arms, legs, waist and neck were all attached to the chair by big metal clamps. Another was locked around his head with wires connecting to some sort of computer.

"What the bloody…?"

Freddie, who was typing commands into the computer, looked up upon hearing his loved one's voice. He tsked as he strolled over to Arthur.

"Oh, you're awake! Pretty shit timing if you ask me. I was hoping that you'd be unconscious for a few more minutes so you'd feel less pain." He stroked Arthur's cheek and smiled sadly.

"Never mind, you look cute when you struggle." England growled.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"It's nothing dangerous, don't worry," Alfie said calmly. "We're just going to send some electric pulses through your brain to change your brain signals so you'll be back to your queenly self in no time! Well, I am anyway since you've sent Oliver to the hospital wing. Not that I really give a shit, the guy was an annoying little fucker!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Arthur spat, causing the second player to raise an eyebrow.

"And how will I not? Alfred will not come to save you and you cannot escape."

"You keep forgetting that you are not the only one who can use magic!" England pointed out before closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"The force which encases me must come to an end, I hereby command you to loosen your strength-"

The Brit's eyes widened as he began to cough uncontrollably. Alfie, however, was unfazed.

"I predicted you'd pull a crappy little stunt like that so I placed a little curse on you. You will be unable to cast any of your little shitty little first player spells until somebody willingly kisses you out of love." He laughed. "It's over!"

"It's not over," Arthur hissed. "It's not bloody over just yet!"

Before Alfie could make another snide remark, Arthur began to scram at the top of his lungs.

"ALFRED!" Alfie's smile dropped.

_Fuck!_

_He ran over to the computer and began to jab in instructions._

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath, "it won't hurt for long…I hope."_

He pressed the confirmation button.

**MIND WIPE: ACTIVATED**

* * *

"ALFRED!" America froze upon hearing England's screams, he turned to Romano.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah," the Italian breathed. "It came from down there, let's go!"

"U-Um…Put your hands up!" The two turned to see 2P Belarus holding Lillian's gun in shaking hands. Romano narrowed his eyes and grabbed the girl roughly by the arm, causing her to flinch.

"Where's the machine situated?" This was more of a demand than a question. The trembling Belarusian pointed towards a narrow hallway.

"Down the stairs, turn left and it's the first door on your right," she cried. "Just please don't hurt me! I'm scared! I want my big sister and big brother!"

Lovino loosened his grip on the female nation slightly, she reminded him of his own brother.

"Okay, I won't," he sighed. "Just tell me where they are and I'll take you there. Shit's gonna go down soon and trust me, you don't wanna get involved."

He turned to America. "It's okay if I take her to safety, right?" Alfred smiled.

"It's the heroic thing to do I guess, and besides, she probably doesn't wanna bump into her double…Or Vietnam, cause she'll attack any 2P without mercy, and especially not the Bad Touch Trio!" Romano nodded.

"Fucking perverts! But are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" America's expression hardened.

"I got England into this mess and I'll get him out of it," he lightened up a bit.

"Anyway, good luck, Lovi. Spain was right, you are cute when you want to be!"

"Don't push it, bastard!"

* * *

The electric currents shot through England's body leaving him feeling a harsh burning sensation. He gripped the arms of his chair and let out an ear splitting shriek as another wave began to flow through him.

**MIND WIPE: 60% COMPLETE**

Alfie looked at the one he loved sadly.

"It'll be over soon, Artie. Please be strong."

"A-Alfred…" The Brit's feeble whines caused his captor to narrow his eyes.

"He's abandoned you, England. You must forget about any chances of him coming to rescue you-"

SMASH!

The door burst into fragments as the talking nation's double ran in.

"IGGY!" England's eyes opened slightly in response to the American's call.

"Ameri…ca?" Another jolt of energy began to run through it's un willing host, causing him to scream. A scream which faded into whimpers as his latest shock began to evolve into burning.

**MIND WIPE: 80% COMPLETE**

America gasped as he saw tears fall daintily down England's cheeks. He turned to his double.

"You bastard!" Alfie's eyes widened.

"This isn't fucking easy for me either you know! And besides, you've hurt him first! No wonder he ate the fruit, he wanted to forget about your shitty little face-" He was cut short as America grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground, using one foot to stomp on the double's stomach. To let out all of the anger he had bottled up over the past few months. To get revenge for all of the pain Alfie had caused. Not on him, for Arthur.

"Stop. Spreading. All. These. Fucking. LIES!" He screamed before gasping for breath.

**MIND WIPE: 95% COMPLETE**

Sky blue eyes widened upon hearing the machine's robotic announcement.

"ENGLAND!" He yelled as he picked up Alfie's baseball bat ,which now lay discarded next to it's master, and ran over to the computer. Whacking it like a maniac over the defenceless machine.

**MIND WIPE: 99% COMPlete…**

The clamps restraining England snapped open, causing said nation to fall on to the floor on his hands and knees, his head bowed down.

"Arthur!" America dropped the bat and knelt down near the Brit. "You okay, buddy? C'mon, say something!"

"My queen!" 2P America stood up, a small stream of blood had formed in the corner of his mouth but apart from that he seemed fine. He was strong like his double after all! Alfred looked over his shoulder.

"There's no way he's gonna come crawling back to you after all of the crap you've pulled!"

"Well at least I actually am a powerful, smart, strong and older individual rather than a stupid child. Of course he will fall for me!" His double replied coolly.

"He will fall for someone who cares for him, that's something you'll never be able to do, you heartless bastard!"

"Says the brains behind the revolutionary war!"

"Ugh…" Both Americas looked at the Brit who had finally found his voice. Alfred grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude! You're okay, right? It's me, America, remember?"

England ignored the 1P American and stood up, his head still facing the floor.

"All hail King Alfie!"

* * *

**Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanger! X3 DON'T KILL ME! It's the last I'll leave a chapter in this story like this, honest!**

**Anyway, sorry if you guys expected more but that took aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages and in the end I was like, "screw this, I wanna start the last chapter soon before the altenate endings."**

**Things might get a little slow as next week and the week after will get pretty hectic as my exam results are comming out and I'm enrolling in college (cookery course...heh heh heh. I'm pretty much England when in the kitchen...) So yeah!**

**NEXT TIME: ...Seriously? It's not gonna be easy to write a preveiw for next chapter without giving anything away so...Sorry guys! (-.-;)**

**Till next time...BYE BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, You all may hate me for this chapter...Just saying. This is the final chapter before the endings but I'll list the order they are coming out in the bottom Author's note.**

**I guess this could have been out earlier but I had exam results day and the new saints row game came out the other day so...I was busy...Kinda XD**

**Looking on the bright side though, Germany and England's Mawaru chikyuu rondos come out soon! :D**

**Okay maybe I should shut up now...**

**Warnings: OOCness, swearing, a teeny tiny bit of mild violence... I think that's everything actually but I guess I should say there's some yaoi (when hasn't there been in this story?) and you guy's may hate me for something in this but hey, that's why I'm doing alternate endings so it's gonna end the way everyone wants it to anyway.**

**Soooooooooo ENJOY!**

* * *

"All hail King Alfie!"

The monotone voice of the Brit made Alfred's heart break.

"Arthur, no!" he cried softly, standing up and trying to grab the English nation. He was only able to grasp the air.

England kept his head down, walking robotically towards second player America. He jolted to a halt, however when Alfred jumped out in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Iggy, please! If this is a joke then it isn't funny. Why are you acting like this? Stop pretending to love someone you don't! I love you! Please come back to me! I'm sorry!" England didn't even look up at the sky blue eyes brimming with tears. Instead he pushed the American away.

"Hand's off me, peasant. I do not mix with those unworthy of Alfie's ranks." He continued to make his way to Freddie, leaving Alfred standing there, gazing sadly.

"At last, you have finally seen sense," Freddie laughed cruelly as he opened his arms for the Brit, allowing the two of them to form a tight embrace.

America could only watch as his double gently cupped England's face and tilted it upwards. They both leaned in until their lips touched and the smaller man began to melt into the other's arms.

The kiss became more hungry as Alfie bit Arthur's lip, demanding entrance. Entrance which he immediately got. The American's arm travelled down the Brit's back whist said Brit played with the said American's hair.

Alfred watched helplessly.

Hurt.

It hurt.

Knowing that he was too late.

Knowing that he had lost England forever.

Was this how all heroes felt when they eventually lost? America felt warm tears flow down his cheeks.

He watched painfully as the two lovers broke apart, gasping for air. England rested his head comfortably on 2P America's shoulder, his body relaxing more and more as a pair of strong arms snaked around his slender waist.

"…Spark!"

America snapped out of his depressed daze at the sound of a loud CRACK! He looked over to see his dark double being thrown to the over side of the room and into the wall in a flash of hot white.

England, however, seemed unfazed as he watched the remainder of the sparks flicker and fade away through his green eyes.

Pure emerald green…

He had been faking it!

"Something doesn't feel right…" He muttered to himself as he examined his hands. However, he was soon snapped out of his line of thought by a certain American…

"IGGY!" America cried as he pulled the Brit into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that again, ever!" The American's tears which dripped onto England's clothes made the British nation feel quite guilty.

"I'm sorry, America." He smiled guiltily. "It was the only way I could remove the curse he set on me _and_ attack him at the same time!" Now America felt bad. Letting the Brit go, he took a big sigh of relief and calmed down.

"It's okay, man. You just really frightened me there. I thought you were gone forever and…I don't know how I'd be able to live without you!"

"Yes, I heard, remember?" Arthur chuckled awkwardly, a light pink dusted his cheeks. His voice suddenly began to shake a little. "I don't understand why anyone would miss me…"

"Iggy, whatever they said to you was a lie!" America's voice had never sounded so serious. He tilted the Brit's face upwards like Freddie had done just moments before. "I would miss you. Your friends would miss you. France, Japan, Lichtenstein, Prussia, Denmark, Norway, Romania. And what about your brothers and sister? Scotland broke down in tears over you!"

"Alistair did?" England couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, and Canada attacked a huge bear. Seychelles sky dived into the ocean, Australia was in charge of protecting the portal and Hong-Kong? Man that guy can fight when he's pissed!"

"You all…Missed me?" Arthur whispered, not able to believe a word the American was saying.

America placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Dude, we all missed you! And I think deep down you missed us."

"…You noticed?" England's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Well, Germany did. He was captured by Japan's double but apparently you snuck out of Alfie's clutches just to see him. He said that you gave his a guard's cloak to smuggle out of the castle so he did! Then he gave it to Romano who came back and got me so we could find you!"

"I helped you?" England felt America's arms wrap around his body tightly.

"You saved me by giving away the cloak, dude." America whispered. "Now we're going to save you."

" We?" England asked puzzled.

"Me, Romano, Spain, France, Prussia, Belarus, Vietnam and Tai- Iggy, are you crying?" America felt warm tears as the dripped onto his jacket.

"You idiots," England sobbed. "Sodding idiots the lot of you!" Alfred froze.

"Gah! Sorry for upsetting you, Artie! I know you've through a lot-" He was cut off as all of the air was knocked out of his lungs by England, who had pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not sad, you git." The Brit chuckled, a smile graced his lips. Not a cruel, cold smile like the ones he wore when under Alfie's control but a warm, genuine smile. Alfred gently stroked the Brit's cheek.

"I've missed seeing you smile so much!" He sighed before something caught his senses.

"Um, Iggy? You can stop the spell now. It's getting pretty smokey in here!" England frowned.

"My spell faded ages ago," his eyes scanned the room for the source of the smoke and found it almost instantly.

"The machine!" He gasped. "Alfred, what did you do?"

"The idiot smashed the controls with my bat," Alfie butted in before Alfred could speak. "The place is gonna blow fucking sky high!"

"We're all gonna die?!" America's eyes were as wide as saucers. Alfie laughed.

"Only you and possibly Oliver and those other two guys who's first player doubles can use magic, unless somebody actually gives a damn and protects them with a spell or something." He sneered. "The rest of us will be able to protect ourselves with the magic flowing in our bodies without even lifting a finger!"

"He's right!" England nodded but he seemed to be worried about something America couldn't quite put a finger on. Then he remembered one very big detail.

"Shit! Lovino's still in the building! And possibly Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Natalia, Mei and Lien!"

England paled but America smiled sheepishly.

"Erm, I know it's a bit of a tall order to ask right now but can you use your magic to protect us?" England nodded.

"Yes! Well, I think so anyway…" America frowned.

"Is something wrong, Arthur? Did this bastard do anything weird to you?" He said, glaring at 2P America.

But before England could reply, small pops could be heard coming from the machine. England grabbed America's wrist and bolted out of the room.

"Hurry! I'm not sure how long we have until it blows!"

The two ran down the hallway, Alfie's laughter echoed as it hit the walls with every step the 2Ps took.

"I'll humour you for now, Arthur." He yelled. "You can try and save your friends but even if you escape the explosion, you still have to reach the portal before it closes!"

The taunting rang through England's head like alarm bells.

"Forget it, England. Soon you will be all alone…"

"And then you'll have no choice but to join me and let me erase the pain."

* * *

"Come on, git! We need to find the others before you all perish in flames!" England called over his shoulder as the two 1Ps ran down the seemingly endless corridors. America seemed a lot slower than usual to England.

Was he weakened by his time spent in the dungeons?

Time which had been part of a jail sentence which _he _helped order?

Guilt began to mount up in Arthur's stomach but his bit his lip and continued to run.

No… He had to make sure that his friends-that Alfred-got out alive first. Apologizes and thank yous would have to come later.

The rhythm of Alfred's footsteps behind Arthur's was gradually getting slower and slower.

However, it wasn't tiredness nor weakness which slowed the American down. It was the Brit in front of him.

America's eyes scanned the milk white skin, golden hair and emerald eyes which made up Arthur. His feminine figure made the dress cling to his body as if he had been born in the dress. Al felt as if he could stand there for the rest of his life and gaze at England's slim thighs which where half exposed thanks to Arthur's "adjustments."

The snow white fabric made the Brit's skin shimmer and bought out his eyes. In fact, out of all of the outfits Alfie had brainwashed Arthur into wearing, this was Alfred's favourite.

It made England look heavenly, almost like his Britannia angel persona! It helped radiate some sort of aurora around Iggy. Not an evil, dark aurora like Russia's but a pure one. One which represented it's owner as untouched and untainted.

It reminded America why he treasured England so much, why he would never let anyone have him.

No one…

"-fred? ALFRED!?" America stumbled backwards as he broke out of his daydream. England stood before him with his hands on his hips.

"…Well?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Well what? Were you saying something, Iggy?" England sighed.

"I was wondering why you are zoning out more than usual, America. You seem slower than usual too! Did your double do anything to you? Or mine? Or…me?" Guilt reappeared in those emerald eyes and America had to hide his panic desperately.

He didn't want to upset Arthur by saying yes, but if he told him that it was because he was checking the Brit-and his dress-out then Artie would kill him!

He smiled as confidently as he could.

"I was just wondering when you were gonna thank your hero as the damsel in distress you really are. England raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, running up to me crying and saying "oh, Alfred! I was so, so scared! Thank you for saving me!" It's tradition, man!"

"…" England stared blankly at America before suddenly bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Is that…Really…What you expect me…To do?" He asked between giggles. "Alfred, you're an idiot!"

"So will you do it?" The American sounded hopeful.

"Never in a million years," England said blankly before smiling and holding the American nation's hand.

"But I haven't laughed like that in a very long time so I guess I should say thank you… And thank you for believing in me despite everything I said to you…"

"Dude, it wasn't your fault!" America said softly. "But yeah, you're welcome."

The two stood in silence for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. The world around them was blanked out and it felt as if time itself had stopped.

America could feel his eyes begin to shut as he leaned forward towards England. England could feel the same thing happen to him. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, as if it was under a spell again.

But this felt right!

_But didn't the feeling of being under Alfie's control feel right too? _A voice at the back of Arthur's mind asked.

Arthur didn't know.

His lips were now so close to those of his saviour. His hero.

Closer than ever before.

And even then they were growing closer.

And closer…

And closer…

"Hey, bastards! Over here!" The two lovers turned to see Romano running towards him with Spain not too far behind him.

"Romano, calm down." Antonio sighed before turning to England. "You're safe! Thank goodness!"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But we all need to get out of here now!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"We already know! Four eye bastard contacted us all to say that some sort of heat wave was showing up on the radars connected to American bastard's walkie talkie!" Arthur and Alfred turned to Antonio for a translation. The Spaniard sighed.

"He means Estonia. And no, I didn't know we had tracking devices in our walkie talkies neither."

America stepped forward.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Taiwan's in the jet with Vietnam and Belarus guarding the outside. Prussia and France should be finished with their mission right about…"

BANG!

"Speak of the devil," Romano muttered as a certain French-Prussian duo ran towards them followed by smoke and ash. Francis smiled.

"Just finished blocking our path to prevent any followers." Prussia laughed.

"Kesesese, I've got to hand it to Japan, Estonia and Lichten. These electronic explosion devises are awesome!"

"Yes, well speaking of explosions, I don't think we're going to have much more than ten minutes to get out of here." England said pointing to the exit. "This way!"

The five nations ran outside to where the jet was. Smoke could already be seen flooding out of the vent which led to the room containing the machine. Vietnam ran towards them, paddle in hand.

"We need to go now!" The doors of the jet began to slide open with a faint whirring noise as Belarus stabbed the entrance code into the key pad and nodded at the others.

"Mei's started the engine up. Move it!" She snapped as she turned and walked in, closely followed by her comrades. The door slid shut behind them.

* * *

Mei was waiting anxiously for the crew as they returned and immediately greeted her sister with a hug.

"Thank goodness you're all okay…" She smiled, tears trickling down her face. "Is anyone hurt? Does anyone need any medical attention."

"We're fine, sis." Vietnam smiled back. "Just a few cuts and bruises but we can deal with that later."

"If there's a later," Spain frowned as he began to launch the jet into the sky. Everyone grabbed onto a nearby chair or control panel except for England who clung on to America. One they were in the air, Spain turned to the others, his eyes filled with concern.

"The portal's set to close in fifth teen minutes," he explained. Romano raised an eyebrow.

"So? We're gonna make it, right?"

"Si! I believe it will only take us ten minutes to get to it so we will defiantly get home," the Spanish country replied.

"So why are you acting so fucking sad?" Lovino was getting angry now. Spain closed his eyes.

"I've just received a message from Estonia via my walkie talkie… The machine will explode in five minutes…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. Mei began to cry.

"We're all going to die!"

"Not everyone," America nodded at England. "Magic users will be unaffected." France smiled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Really? Then you can save us all, oui?"

"…No…" Prussia laughed awkwardly.

"Kesesese! Very funny joke, Artie." England began to shake and he clenched his fists.

"I'm not joking! I can't…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Romano yelled. "We came here to save your sorry ass and now you're saying we're all gonna die?!"

"Romano!" Spain said sternly before turning to England.

"Lovino didn't mean it, Arthur. Just tell us what's wrong, si?"

"Spain…" England nodded and placed a hand on his throat.

"He cursed me… He used my ero zones to knock me unconscious then he placed a curse on me to prevent me from casting spells!" America, Romano, France and Taiwan flinched knowing full well what he meant as the others just looked at the Brit blankly. England looked down at the floor and continued his story.

"He said that the curse could only be removed by a kiss from somebody willing and who would kiss you because they loved you, not because of some stupid curse. So I tricked Alfie into kissing me but…"

"…It didn't work?" Belarus finished. England shook his head.

"No, actually I don't know. I can use basic spells but I don't feel drained afterwards. It's as if only half of the seal was lifted." Tears stung the sides of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help us-" He was stopped by Romano who hugged him tightly.

"You've done nothing wrong, idiota." He said reassuringly. America gritted his teeth. Just how much control did his double want over the Englishman.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because Alfie is only _half _a person?" Everyone froze as the jet's receiver began to crackle into life. Spain picked it up and held it so everyone could listen.

"Norway? You could hear us?" A sigh could be heard from the other end.

"You left the reciever hanging when you called Estonia to say you had gone through the portal successfully," Norway said, causing Spain to blush a bit.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Whatever, just get England on the phone." Spain passed the phone to England.

"Arthur, are you there?"

"Yes, Lukas. I'm here."

"Good, I've heard of the curse you're under before. It's a rare one. Only the strongest of dark magic users can pull it off!"

"Don't remind me…" England muttered. Lukas sighed.

"Yes, I guess you've been through enough already to know that Alfie's bad news." England rolled his eyes.

"Norway, please just tell me what I have to do."

There was a pause on the other end before the Norwegian spoke again.

"You need to kiss both Americas. It's like the saying goes. Two half's make a whole."

England didn't seem that fazed apart from the pink tints appearing on his cheeks. He thanked Norway and put the phone down before turning to America.

"Ameri-Alfred…" England's face was now completely red. "Erm… I need you to-"

The remaining words were cut off as America's lips pressed into England's. The British nation's eyes closed as he felt the seal break.

Magic began to flow through him and it seemed to somehow flow through America as well who let out a low moan of pleasure before tapping his tounge against England's mouth, begging for entrance, desperate for the magical feeling to last longer. England felt the same, opening his mouth whilst also slipping his tongue into America's mouth.

The both knew that the curse had been lifted but neither of them wanted to stop.

They had both tackled so may obstacles to get to this point to turn back now!

America slightly pushed England into a nearby chair, pinning him down by his shoulders as he began to kiss the English nation's neck.

England's moans got louder as he tightened his grip on the larger nation. It was only when Romano "accidentally" coughed that the two sprang back up and chuckled sheepishly. The Italian rolled his eyes.

"You only needed to do a light kiss on the lips for a couple of seconds!"

"We knew that!" America said as he adjusted his glasses which had slipped down his nose a little during the kiss. England could only give a vague nod, his face now so red it was almost glowing!

BANG!

Everyone looked to see the castle blow up down below. Chunks of rubble and ash flew through the air.

England shifted nervously as he watched his home for the past couple of months disappear in a cloud of grey smoke.

Why did he feel so bad?

He was bought back to reality by Vietnam's gasp.

"It's coming right towards us!" She announced as she pointed at the barrier of heat and rubble flying towards them. "Spain, can this thing go any faster?"

"It's going as fast as it can!" Toni replied. "Besides, we have other problems." The other's followed his gaze to the portal up ahead. It was flickering!

"Shit!" Belarus growled. "We're not gonna make it!"

"We are!" England closed his eyes. "If I can create a powerful enough force field then the explosion will push us towards the portal!" America placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can do this, Iggy?" The smaller nation looked up at the pair of sky blue eyes filled with concern and smiled.

"It's worth a try!" He took a deep breath and put his hands out in front of him. His brow began to furrow in concentration as two small green orbs appeared from his hands.

"To save those I love from fading away, those I wish to never forget. With the help of the highest heavens, my friends I WILL PROTECT!"

The orbs were getting larger now and soon formed one large orb. Slowly but shakily, without opening his eyes, Arthur raised his arms upwards. The orb began to expand, slipping effortlessly through the jet's walls until it cloaked the plane like a magical armour.

The others watched as England's shoulders began to slump.

"Angleterre!" France ran over and held the younger nation steady. "It's almost over, mon ami. Just a little longer." Arthur's face began to crumple due to tiredness causing America to grit his teeth.

"Is there any way you can make this plane go faster?" He asked Spain who just shook his head.

"I've done all I can!"

BANG!

The explosion had hit the plane, causing everyone to topple over.

But not England.

He was still standing there, held up by his own magic. However, America could see that he was in pain as his ex mentor was biting his lower lips so hard that he was drawing blood.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, smiling as he felt Arthur's muscles relax just a tiny bit.

"C'mon, Iggy. We're almost there, kay? I've got you."

"We're here!" Antonio announced as the jet hit the portal. Everyone grabbed hold of each other for dear life as the jet began to rock violently through waves of electricity and some unknown force that seemed to only exist there.

And then it all went quiet.

They were home.

* * *

The magic faded as England's body went limp and he collapsed into America's arms, much to Alfred's surpize.

"Whoa, whoa, Iggy! It's okay now I've got ya." He smiled, kneeling down and gently lying the Brit over his knee.

He could hear the plane's door opening and everyone cheering as the rest of the plane's crew came out but he was two engrossed in making sure that England was okay to notice somebody board the plane.

"Laddie?" America looked over his shoulder to see Scotland standing behind him.

"Swissy's got all of the wounded at his place. We should probably get Artie over there now."

America nodded, picking up the unconscious English man bridal style.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" England nuzzled into America's chest. "America…Don't…go…"

America looked over at Scotland as the two of them walked towards the planes exit.

"Which America do you recon he's talking about?" The Scottish nation smiled and let out a faint laugh.

"Only time will tell now, Lad." He said as the two descended the plane's stepped and towards a crowd of anxious nations. As he watched America being ushered into a waiting ambulance by Switzerland with England still in America's arms. A small smile graced Scotland's lips as the ambulance faded away into the distance.

_We've done all we can now. It's up to you from here, Arthur!_

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! . For some reason tricks and twists come up in my storylines sometimes. Then again, I guess this is kind of a thriller-adventure-romance story thing so it wouldn't seem right to not have a twist (in my opinion anyway! XD)**

**Anyway, next up are the endings. I have this week and two more after that of summer holiday (although I've already been off since may/ june time so that's what? 15 weeks or something? I'm actually really bored though T.T) So I'm planning on getting the three endings up before the end of summer or maybe during the first week or so of college?**

**Ah well, the order of endings at the moment is Alfred, Alfie and then the Alfred, Alfie and Arthur pairing. I'm leaving that one until last so then it's a happy ending for everyone! :D**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	16. Alfred's ending

**Hi guys! Sorry this is so short but the other two will be longer, especially Alfie's! Also I'm so happy that people liked the last chapter. The only reason I was so worried was because I did a twist in one of my older stories and some people weren't very happy...My bad! (-.-;)**

**Anyway, has anyone seen the newest Hetalia beautiful world episode? If you haven't then it's called The Centennial Gift and I highly recommend it. defiantly my fav this series, especially the ending! XD**

**On to the story now and the first paragraph will be pretty much the same for all three endings but I will adjust it a bit so it won't be entirely the same.**

**SOOOOOOO... ENJOY!**

* * *

The secret wing of the hospital was a lot more quiet and calmer compared to the rest of the building.

America sat on a chair in the empty waiting room which was normally used by the bosses, friends and family of the nation or nations being treated. Yes, this was the only hospital in the world which could treat nations with out the media or the public sniffing around. There had been an argument concerning whenever England should be treated somewhere else in case Alfie tried to go after him. However, in the end it was decided that Switzerland's barrier of neutrality and his strong army would probably be enough to keep Arthur safe. Even so the countries surrounding Switzerland, America and the rest of the UK siblings made sure their armies and police forces were well prepared just in case.

America himself had been treated at this secret nations-only facility but the doctors decided it was just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that would put him or his people in danger.

Some nations were still being treated such as Germany, Seychelles and China and not a single day had passed when one nation was visitor-less. Switzerland had even said that most nations would be out in a couple of days due to their fast healing process.

As for England…

Most of the medical staff had been alarmed when they took a blood sample from the British nation and found traces of an unknown poison running through his veins, the remainder of the fruit America reckoned. He was in a pretty bad shape. So weak and exhausted that he hadn't woken up since he summoned the force field exactly one week ago. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were the only nations the doctors allowed into England's room but even then there was always somebody sitting outside his room or in the waiting room to be there for when he woke up. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, North, Japan, France, Australia, India, Hong-Kong, even Sealand! And of course, America.

"Alfred?" The American looked up to see Switzerland…Smiling?

"He's awake?" The Swiss nodded.

"Yeah, he woke up a couple of hours ago but the doctor told me not to tell you until we ran some tests. He's been asking for you." Alfred stood up.

"Take me to him." Vash escorted the American to the door of England's room.

"He's the only one in there, we reckoned you guys probably wanted to be alone. Well, good luck!" He walked away as America entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

England was sat on his bed, gazing absentmindedly out of the window above it. He immediaty snapped to attention when he heard the door open.

"America!" He stood up causing Alfred to panic.

"Woah, Iggy! Are you sure you should be standing up? The doctor said-"

"Alfred, I think I can cope with a few drops of expired poison in me. I used to be an empire after all, nothing could stop me then and nothing can stop me now." America chuckled.

"True, true… But still…" England sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Fine… But only because you saved me." America smiled.

"It's good to have you back, England. How are you feeling?" The Brit thought for a second.

"Every things a little hazy and I'm exhausted but apart from that I feel fine." His rescuer let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," he noticed a jug of water on England's bedside cabinet and poured himself a glass after first offering one to Arthur who politely refused. Instead the Brit watched Alfred take a sip before taking a deep breath.

"Alfred?"

"Mmm?" The American put the glass down. "Yeah, Art?"

"I was just wondering…" England's face began to turn red. "Why did you come and save me? I mean, if I was loyal to the enemy then you would have won my country as American territory anyway just like you would have won the second player's lands. Why go through all of the extra trouble?" Now it was America's turn to blush.

"Well…" He gulped, "I'm a hero and a hero saves people. I promised I'd save you anyway so…" He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"He wasn't good enough for you anyway." England raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirked etched on his lips.

"Hm? So you're saying an older man who is smart, strong, rich, romantic and the ruler of the mirror world is not good enough for me? Why not?" America could tell that the Brit was enjoying this. He sighed.

"Because I hate him," he stated plainly.

"But he's you, America," Arthur said, obviously amused.

"What I mean is…Um…" Alfred's eyes looked down at the floor.

"I just didn't wanna be enslaved for the rest of eternity with you in love with another man."

England's eyes widened.

"What the-?"

"I'm in love with you," tears appeared in America's eyes. "I always have been. The reason I became independent was so I could make you see me as a man, not your little brother. But then it made you become so distant from me… You got sick every fourth of July and I felt so bad that I couldn't tell you why I left you. And then, when we got close again and I felt that it would be okay to tell you soon. He showed up and tried to take you away!" England looked at him sadly.

"America…"

"I just didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell you," America continued. "And I was worried that because you disappeared every time I was about to tell you that you'd be gone forever when I finally did. Just like I thought you were gone forever when you were in the machine-"

He was cut off as Arthur jumped up from the bed and hugged him, nuzzling into the crook of the taller man's neck.

"I already knew, idiot," he smiled. "You told me when I was pretending that the machine had worked, remember?" America blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." England laughed softly as he snuggled up closer to the American.

"I'm so happy you feel that way. I never knew you had feelings for me! When I heard what you had to say back then, I felt really, really happy. Seriously, you don't know just how much it meant to me!"

America gasped.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes, you git. I love you…A lot," America grinned stupidly hugged the British man back.

"I want you by my side always…" He kissed Arthur on the cheeks. "Please don't leave me again."

"I won't, I'll be yours and only yours. I love you so much," emerald eyes glazed with happiness as both nations looked at each other lovingly.

And then they kissed.

"Mmmmmmmmm," England moaned as America pushed him gently onto the bed, their lips didn't part. Now both tongues were in foreign mouths.

America stroked England's cheek as the Brit played with the American's hair. Eventually, they pulled away from the passionate kiss to get their breath back.

"Wow…" America panted, England smiled but Alfred noticed he looked quite tired. After all, he was still rather drained of magic.

He sat down beside the sick Brit and pushed England's head into his lap. Planting a soft loving kiss on the Englishman's cheek as Arthur's muscles began to relax.

* * *

Switzerland opened the door and looked into the room.

The sun was now setting and dark shadows were beginning to stretch over the floor, blanketing it in darkness. Vash's eyes travelled to where two nations were curled up on the hospital bed, looking quite cosy in the dying light.

"Pst!" America opened one sleepy eye.

"Visiting time's over," both eyes were now wide open.

"Whoops, sorry!" America whispered, trying to get up. England grabbed a hold of the sleeve of Alfred's bomber jacket.

"Don't go…" He mumbled in his sleep. America gave Switzerland a look similar to that of a begging puppy, causing the Swiss to sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell the doctors that you're staying the night. Special case." Hiding a smile, he left the room.

America relaxed again as England wrapped his arms around the larger nation's waist.

"Don't leave me again, my hero."

America smiled as he stroked the smaller nation's hair.

"I won't, my Queen…"

"…Hero's promise."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was short but I didn't really have much for this ending (sorry 1pUS1pUK fans!) but I wanted it to be short and fluffy soooooo...there you go!**

**Any way, NEXT TIME: Alfie's ending.**

**This one will be a lot longer so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	17. Alfie's ending

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I was about to post this chapter up and found out I've hit 10K views! I'M SO HAPPY :) It's my first time getting 10K so really guys, thank you, it means a lot.**

**Once again, this is up earlier than expected. Well this is probably one of the cutest things I have ever written (well in my opinion anyway)! :3**

**Things have been interesting this week, I've enrolled in college, got one of my english grades elevated to an A and bought some earings that look like gingerbread men and Gilbird! (I'm not joking!)**

**Anyway, the first paragraph's the same as the one in the last chapter but with a few slight adjustments at the end.**

**Warnings: slight suggestiveness at the beginning, slight swearing and Mpreg...I think that's all.**

**Well...ENJOY!**

* * *

The secret wing of the hospital was a lot more quiet and calmer compared to the rest of the building.

America sat on a chair in the empty waiting room which was normally used by the bosses, friends and family of the nation or nations being treated. Yes, this was the only hospital in the world which could treat nations with out the media or the public sniffing around. There had been an argument concerning whenever England should be treated somewhere else in case Alfie tried to go after him. However, in the end it was decided that Switzerland's barrier of neutrality and his strong army would probably be enough to keep Arthur safe. Even so the countries surrounding Switzerland, America and the rest of the UK siblings made sure their armies and police forces were well prepared just in case.

America himself had been treated at this secret nations-only facility but the doctors decided it was just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that would put him or his people in danger.

Some nations were still being treated such as Germany, Seychelles and China and not a single day had passed when one nation was visitor-less. Switzerland had even said that most nations would be out in a couple of days due to their fast healing process.

As for England…

Most of the medical staff had been alarmed when they took a blood sample from the British nation and found traces of an unknown poison running through his veins, the remainder of the fruit America reckoned. He was in a pretty bad shape. So weak and exhausted that he hadn't woken up since he summoned the force field exactly one week ago. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were the only nations the doctors allowed into England's room but even then there was always somebody sitting outside his room or in the waiting room to be there for when he woke up. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, North, Japan, France, Australia, India, Hong-Kong, even Sealand! And of course, America.

"Alfred?" The American looked up to see Switzerland with a worrying look on his face.

"He's awake?" The Swiss shook his head.

"We've tried everything but his health just keeps getting worse and worse. The doctor decided that maybe if we allow visitors then Arthur will heal better," Alfred stood up.

"Take me to him." Vash escorted the American to the door of England's room.

"He's the only one in there, we reckoned you guys probably wanted to be alone. Well, good luck!" He walked away as America entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A machine of some sort beeped quietly beside's England's bedside and an IV containing a light blue liquid was connected to the Brit's arm.

America looked sadly at the smaller nation in front of him, an oxygen mask covered half of Iggy's face and those beautiful emerald eyes were snapped shut.

Alfred's eyes scanned his hospitalised love interest. The hospital gown clung to his body which was soaked in sweat and the Brit's chest rose and fell rapidly due to heavy breathing. America mentally slapped himself.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he told himself. "You're a hero and besides, this is England we're thinking about here!"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, England's eyelids began to flutter.

"…Freddie?" Alfred almost choked on his own breath.

Did England just-? Nah, the oxygen mask probably made it sound like he said it. America leaned closer to the bed.

"Wakey wakey, England!" He said softly, stroking the Brit's cheek. England began to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

"Alfie…?" His vision began to sharpen and England began to feel worried when disappointment flooded over him as he noticed the second player was n0ot with him. He just waved it off, thinking it was just the after effects of the brain-washing.

Oh how wrong he was!

Arthur took off the oxygen mask as Alfred helped disconnect him from the machines, finally the two sat down on the bed.

"So…" Alfred chuckled nervously. "You heard everything I said, huh? You know, when I thought I was too late?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "I heard everything. Did you… Really mean that?" America's face suddenly became serious.

"Yeah, Iggy I've loved you almost all my life!" England blushed.

"I-I see…" Why wasn't he happy about this? America leaned over and pulled England into a passionate kiss. England's eyes widened but eventually closed as the two began to moan and play with each other's hair.

…_I can't do this!_

England broke away and edged on to the other side of the bed. His eyes full of tears. America looked at him.

"Arthur? Is something wrong?" He asked, even though deep down he knew what was wrong.

"I…I think I'm in love," England stuttered. "…With your double!" He broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, Alfred!" America hugged the Brit gently.

"It's okay, dude. You're probably still just messed up a bit that's all. The after effects will wear off soon and it'll all be okay." He said as he tried to hide the unsureness in his voice. England nodded.

Unfortunately, non of them knew that the scans the doctors had done earlier that day for traces of poison had come out clean…

* * *

Two more weeks passed and everyone but England had been release from hospital.

When Switzerland told him about the tests, England demanded that they took the tests again even though he knew deep down it was no poison or strange machine making him feel this way.

His health got worse as his heart was breaking and breaking and eventually Scotland had to put his younger brother under and enchanted sleep to stop his health from deteriorating any further.

The other nations called a meeting to discuss what to do next.

"I feel like we've done a bad thing…" Belgium said as she gazed absent mindedly out of the window. Romano shook his head.

"They were going to fuck up his head! Bringing him back was the only thing we could do, right?" But he looked really unsure. Everyone spoke in soft but serious vices amongst each other until Germany called for attention.

"There is one thing we could do…But I don't think anyone's going to like this."

"What is it? It doesn't matter as long as it saves Arthur!" Seychelles said, causing others to nod. Germany sighed.

"I think… We need to send Arthur back."

"WHAT!" America stood up. "Are you kidding me? It's just the poison talking, it has to be!"

"The American's right, potato bastard! Do you really think we've gone through all of this shit just to bring him back afterwards?" Romano said, standing next to Alfred.

"I agree, we almost got burnt alive!" Belarus stood next to the two male nations, closely followed by Vietnam. Switzerland stood besides Germany with Liechtenstein in tow.

"There's no damage or any traces of poison in his body! We've tried anything and everything!" The Swiss argued.

"It might be the right thing to do," Taiwan mused, Japan nodded.

"Hai, we need to remember that this is about England-san, not us. It is his life which is at risk, not ours and he has been through more than the rest of us put together!"

Romano, Belarus, Vietnam and America bowed their heads in shame and sat back down. France placed a hand on America's shoulder.

"I think you've discovered what you need to do, oui?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah… We need to send him back!"

* * *

America stepped out of the jet with England in his arms. He had insisted that he went himself despite Japan, France and Canada being willing to come with him.

No, this was his burden. It was him who had gotten England into this mess in the first place.

He had to make this right.

The castle was a wreak. Bricks were missing in some places and tiles were cracked. Dark magic was being used to create new material to fill in the holes as America could see as the palace was slowly beginning to heal itself.

He looked down at England.

A silver and pink glow surrounded the Brit as a result of the enchantment. Scotland had told America that Alfie would be capable of breaking the spell. A bit of knowledge which hurt Alfred even more.

"Look's like I'm not your prince, huh?" He said to the sleeping Brit as if expecting a reply. He sighed.

"It'll all be over soon, Iggy. I'm gonna make this right!"

His journey through the building was surprisingly uneventful. Many enemies fled as soon as they caught sight of America and the others narrowed their eves but did not attack upon fear of harming their master's loved one who was currently being carried bridal style by the first player American.

Soon Alfred stood in front of a pair of large wooden door, covered in burns which were shrinking by the second due to all of the magic in the air. He took a deep breath.

"He's in there, I can feel it!" He smiled at the sleeping English nation.

"With me luck that he doesn't kill me, Iggs." England didn't even stir.

* * *

Alfie looked up from his throne as the doors to the throne room opened. He narrowed his eyes and stood up as he saw his sworn enemy. Grabbing his bat, he ran across the room.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you good for nothing little shit!" He stopped, however, when he saw Arthur in Alfred's and dropped the bat.

"What happened to him?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the Brit. Despite being shocked at his double's sudden change, America answered the question.

"We don't know. He's been getting sicker and sicker. His brother had to use magic to make him the way he is now!" Freddie's eyes showed a glint of mercy towards his other self. A very rare sight indeed.

"Lie him down here on the floor." He said. "Preferably where there is a gap in the ceiling. The sunlight will keep him warm that way." America nodded and did what the 2P said. One the limp body of the English nation was on the floor, Alfie took off his jacket and used it as a blanket to cover up Arthur.

America's doubts about leaving Arthur with Alfie were slowly fading away. Maybe it was safer to leave him here after all.

"Alfred!" The American was snapped out of his thoughts by his doppelganger.

"Yeah?"

"I said use your jacket to make a pillow for him," his dark self said with a blank expression on his face. Alfred did so and soon the two Americas were sat on the floor besides the Brit. 1P America leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. There was a huge hole in the roof which bricks were flying up to block as if somebody had taped the explosion and had pressed re-wind on the camera.

"It'll all be back to normal in a week or so…Kindda," Freddie said as if he had read the other's mind.

"What about the machine?" Alfred asked, Alfie shrugged.

"Beyond repair. We're not gonna try and brain wash him again if that's what you're asking. I've already told Oliver to suspend the project. Hopefully we can find a cure for Vikki as well." That was good news for Alfred as he knew who upset Victoria had been over her double's situation. Freddie looked at him.

"What about your comrades?"

"The last couple of nations left hospital last week, how about Oliver and the other few that can't use magic?"

"Saved," Alfie gave a faint smile. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, Oliver's my little bro and I'm not sure how long I'd last without him before I go insane!" Both Americas laughed before falling silent for a few minutes as they watched the sleeping Brit.

2P America was the first to speak.

"I didn't want to harm him," he said softly. "I just wanted to erase his pain and make him happy." 1P America nodded.

"Yeah, same here. But we just hurt him more and more in the process. I guess we're different but also the same…Like both sides of a mirror."

He looked up at the red eyed nation. "Can you lift the enchantment off him?" Alfie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Stand back." Alfred got to his feet and did what he was told. 2P America slowly lifted up England's head and kissed his lips. The spell's aurora immediately burst into a million white, pale pink and dark pink butterflies which faded as the flew towards the ceiling. Freddie looked up at America.

"His senses are returning and he'll regain consciousness soon," he explained. "I'll take it from here. If you want to say goodbye I'd do it now. It may not be a good idea to be around when he wakes up." Something could be seen on the 2P's pale face. Sadness? Sympathy? Both? America knelt down until his face was inches away from England's.

"My other self's gonna take good care of you, Art. But I'll still love you and I'll miss you. Goodbye, my love." He kissed the older nation's brow before standing up. Freddie reached for his other half's jacket but Alfred shook his head.

"England can have it. Just look after him well, kay?" Freddie nodded.

"I promise."

Neither of them knew that England had heard everything since the spell had been broken.

* * *

When Arthur woke up, he found himself in a familiar bed of silk and velvet. His eyes widened when he saw who was at the edge of the bed, looking out of the window.

"Alfie?" The said nation quickly turned around and scooped the younger nation up in a hug.

"Never scare me like that again, ever!" He said in a high voice as if he had been crying. England smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged back.

"I know," he whispered, feeling his strength returning.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Freddie sobbed.

"I know, I forgive you."

"I love you so, so much, my Queen."

"I love you too," England felt himself warming up. "I'll always love you, my King."

* * *

The two lovers got married three days later with both 1P and 2P nations invited to the wedding. England even willingly wore a new dress!

It was agreed that England could leave the mirror world to occasionally meet up with friends or to attend world meetings. Not much changed apart from France perved on England just a tiny bit less now to reduce the risk of a very angry Alfie coming over to attack him with a bat!

As for Alfred? He finally found love with Victoria and the two eventually got married. However, he never stopped loving Arthur which made Victoria smile.

England never forgot what America had done for him and was forever grateful. He showed this by complaining less about the 1P American during meetings or get togethers. He also wore the bomber jacket, which was once America's, to bed every night over his pyjamas. This made Alfie chuckle every time.

The two spent a good uneventful one hundred years or so ruling the mirror world before Arthur became pregnant with a baby boy.

And they called him Alfred, after his godfarther.

* * *

**CUUUUUUUUUUTE! I kindda felt a little bad for Alfred though so I threw a little USsey in there! :3**

**Okay, last chapter will hopefully be up next week as for next project? I may just finish a couple of other stories then see what happens college wise.**

**NEXT TIME: Alfred AND Alfie ending. Well, I want there to be a happy ending for everyone! :)**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	18. Alfred and Alfie ending

**I really don't like this ending as much as I thought I would... Anyway, this is the last chapter so thank you all for your support and stuff, sriously, it's made me happy and less bored (I've been stuck at home for four months! .) But yeah, really sorry this chapter may seem a bit rushed and stuff but I think it's kindda cute... Meh...**

**If anyone get's angry cause they expected something better like hard core kissing and loooooooooads of yoai and stuff...I'M SO SORRY! .**

**Warnings: violence, language and OOCness. Also, hope Scotland's accent is okay!**

**So...ENJOY?**

* * *

The secret wing of the hospital was a lot more quiet and calmer compared to the rest of the building.

America sat on a chair in the empty waiting room which was normally used by the bosses, friends and family of the nation or nations being treated. Yes, this was the only hospital in the world which could treat nations with out the media or the public sniffing around. There had been an argument concerning whenever England should be treated somewhere else in case Alfie tried to go after him. However, in the end it was decided that Switzerland's barrier of neutrality and his strong army would probably be enough to keep Arthur safe. Even so the countries surrounding Switzerland, America and the rest of the UK siblings made sure their armies and police forces were well prepared just in case.

America himself had been treated at this secret nations-only facility but the doctors decided it was just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that would put him or his people in danger.

Some nations were still being treated such as Germany, Seychelles and China and not a single day had passed when one nation was visitor-less. Switzerland had even said that most nations would be out in a couple of days due to their fast healing process.

As for England…

Most of the medical staff had been alarmed when they took a blood sample from the British nation and found traces of an unknown poison running through his veins, the remainder of the fruit America reckoned. He was in a pretty bad shape. So weak and exhausted that he hadn't woken up since he summoned the force field exactly one week ago. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were the only nations the doctors allowed into England's room but even then there was always somebody sitting outside his room or in the waiting room to be there for when he woke up. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, North, Japan, France, Australia, India, Hong-Kong, even Sealand! And of course, America.

"Alfred?" The American looked up to see Switzerland…Smiling?

"He's awake?" The Swiss nodded.

"Yeah, he woke up a couple of hours ago but the doctor told me not to tell you until we ran some tests. He's been asking for you." Alfred stood up.

"Take me to him." Vash escorted the American to the door of England's room.

"He's in there with Liechtenstein. Well, good luck!" He walked away as America entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

England was sat up in bed with a cup of tea. He and Liechtenstein were in a deep conversation which, judging by the looks on their faces, was about something they both liked a lot like bunnies or football.

Both heads turned around when America shut the door and Lilli stood up from the chair which she had been sitting in with her own cup of tea next to Arthur's bed.

"Ah, Mr. America!" She said cheerfully. "I'm guessing that the two of you would like to be alone so-"

"Nah, it's fine, Lil." Alfred smiled as he sat in the chair closest to the door.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Football, the English kind." England said, smiling at America and causing him to blush. Liechtenstein walked over to the tea tray on England's bedside cabinet. The fact it was a china tea set with little bunnies and roses on showed that it was Liechtenstein's own tea set, not one of the hospital's.

"Tea, Mr. America?" Alfred shook his head.

"No thanks, and please call me Alfred." He sat back in his chair before noticing a biscuit tin on the tray. "Um, can I have a chocolate biscuit?"

"It's _please _can I have a chocolate biscuit," England sighed, "and she might not have any!"

Lilli giggled as she opened up the tin.

"I made some chocolate chip cookies this morning but I think we've already eaten them all!" She picked up the tin. "I'll go get some more." America sat up.

"Gah! Don't go through all of that trouble for me!" But Lilli shook her head.

"No, I insist! You saved England, Germany and Seychelles, three friends who are very important to me. And so I should thank you in anyway I can!"

And with that, she left the room. America was about to get up and go after her but England shook his head.

"Don't bother. She can be as stubborn as her brother when she wants to be!" He blushed and averted the American's gaze.

"Besides…Since we're alone I guess I should say thank you, git." America laughed.

"It's fine, dude. Really, it's cool." England's face remained pink. Alfred's expression turned serious.

"Hey, Iggy? Before Lilli gets back, I was wondering…" England raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"Um… Well, my double may come back, right." England frowned.

"I haven't really thought about it much but I guess there may be a slight possibility that he will. Why?"

America's face began to pinken.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you'd need a bodyguard. Me to be more precise-"

"You've done enough, I shouldn't trouble you anymore." England cut in. "Besides, my boss has already suggested I live at the palace and under the protection of the royal guards."

"But I'm offering to help you more because I want to," America argued back. "And besides," smiled awkwardly. "I was wondering if… you wanted to move in with me…" England's eyes widened in shock and America panicked.

"Gah! I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but…Heroes have to protect those they care about and…" England blinked.

"America? Is this…A confession?" America looked at the floor.

"…Yeah, kindda I guess…"

"I see…" America didn't like the sound of that. He looked up at the Brit.

"England? Do you…Love me?" England's face turned red.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Alfred raised his eyebrow.

"Iggy what do you-?" The it hit him. "You like the other me as well, don't you?"

"Well-"

BANG!

Both nations froze as red smoke began to fill the room, eventually fading to reveal a familiar enemy.

"Alfre…" England gasped, wondering why his heart was suddenly beating so fast.

_It's fear, Arthur. It has to be._

America stood in front of the bed and took a pistol out of his jacket pocket.

"Back off," he snarled causing the other to laugh.

"Oh? Or what?" He swung the bat and smirked. Arthur didn't know what to say. His head filled with so many emotions. Caring and loving for both Americas. He didn't know what to do.

"You may have taken him once but you'll never do it again!" America threw a punch at his double who ducked.

"Just because you think I won't doesn't mean I won't," the evil America replied as he aimed a kick at the other's feet. Luckily, Alfred jumped out of the way.

England's hands began to tremble.

"Stop…I don't want neither of you to get hurt." But neither of the Americas listened.

The door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Lichtenstein smiled as she walked in with a plate piled high with cookies. "I made a fresh batch and a new pot of tea. But I decided to give cookies to all of the hospital staff and patients first and then asked big brother if he wanted to join us."

Switzerland walked in afterwards.

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes, okay? I need to make sure Germany's bandages are-!" Both sibling's eyes widened at the fight going on in front of them.

"Arthur!" Lilli dropped her tray and ran towards the bed ridden English nation. However, Alfie pushed her out of the way.

"LILLI!" Vash bought out his gun and aimed.

"Big brother, no!" Lilli cried, causing Vash to lose aim and almost shoot America.

"What the hell man?" He punched the Swiss in the stomach. Vash slapped the first player's face before doing the same to the second player.

The three of them lunged for their guns or, in Alfie's case, summoned a ball of shadows, and began to aim at their targets.

"STOP!"

The three turned to see England jumping out of bed and running over to a sobbing Liechtenstein.

"There, there. It's okay now. They've stopped fighting." He whispered soothingly to her as he wrapped her up in a hug. The fighting nations exchanged guilty looks. Vash stepped forward.

"We're sorry, Liechten." Lilli shook her head.

"You don't know how painful it is to see those you love fight and hurt each other." She sobbed quietly.

"Only Arthur knows…"

England nodded, his furious glare was now more of a sad glance.

"She's right… It's hard. Especially when one is one of your closest friends and you love the other two dearly."

Sky blue and blood red eyes widened.

"You love us…" Alfred began.

"…Both?" Alfie finished.

"Yes," England nodded as tears began to peak out of the sides of his eyes. "I'm sorry but I think I've fallen in love with both of you. You're both the same person and… I just don't know what to do anymore." Lichtenstein sat England down on the bed and rubbed his back. He smiled thankfully at her and pointed at the broken tea set.

"…Reverse!"

The tray and all of its contents jumped up onto the cabinet in a pool of green light as good as new.

Alfred looked at England sadly.

"Iggy I-"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to either of you right now…" England said with his eyes closed. Alfie stepped forward.

"But-"

"Out!" England's voice had a trace of venom. Switzerland grabbed his gun and narrowed his eyes.

"I think it's best you both leave," he said icily. "He needs his space."

The two Americans were then unwillingly dragged out of the room by the Swiss.

England dropped his head in his hands as fresh tears began to fall.

"I don't know what to do. I feel so confused!"

Lilli watched sadly as the Brit eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Scotland looked down his nose at the Americans in front of him as he blew yet another puff of tobacco.

"I personally don't know what he see's in either of ye," he said, dropping the cigarette in the ash tray next to him. "And I don't see why I should trust either of you with his heart neither! Ye fer brain washing him," he pointed at Alfie. "And ye for giving him up in the first place!" He pointed at Alfred. Both Americas were not happy.

"It was either that or he died!" America protested.

"Yeah, and I was only wanting to erase all of the horrible memories he has because of you and your fucking teasing!" 2P America snarled. Scotland narrowed his eyes.

"Yer both stubborn bastards." A smirk formed on his lips. "But ye both were doing what ye thought was right for Artie so I guess I'll let ye off." He took the cigarette box from his jacket pocket and grunted in disgust to find it empty.

"So who gets him?" Alfred asked egarly. Alistair frowned.

"Don't ye dare talk about Artie like he's a dog," America made a quick mumble of an apology. Scotland stood up.

"Besides, I've figured out that you'll both have to share him."

"WHAT? I have to share with this dick head?" Alfie asked causing Alfred to get angry and reach for his pistol.

The two stopped when a ball of green flames when bolting in between them. It's thrower, Scotland, narrowed his eyes.

"Will ye both think before ye act once in yer feckin lives?" He snapped before taking a deep breath.

"The reason ye both have to share is because Arthur is in love with both of ye and yer both pretty much the same person.

Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"But Arthur and Oliver are the same person and I've always dreamed of shoving Ollie's head on a stick!" Alistair sighed.

"Let me finish fer God's sake." He threw the empty cigarette box in the bin. "What ye said was true though. Only those who are extremely pure of heart can love both the good and the dark side of somebody and it seems Arthur is one of those blessed few. Or cursed if ye see it that way," he added.

Alfred shook his head.

"I have to share Iggy with that villain? That's crazy, man. No way am I-"

"I'll do it!" The first player looked at his double in shock.

"Wha-?"

"Alistair's right, we are two sides of the same person. We've dragged Arthur in to this and, if it's the only way to save him, we have to date him as one."

"Dude…" Alfred nodded before turning to Scotland.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

England jolted to attention at the sound of the door opening. He sighed and turned around.

"I told you both I cannot decide, okay-?" His mouth dropped open at the new American in front of him.

His hair was a very light brown with sandy blond streaks and his eyes were a deep purple. It took England a couple of seconds to figure out what had happed.

"Alfred… Alfie… You both…?" He walked slowly towards the American and stroked his cheek as if trying to figure out if this America was real or just a dream. The America laughed.

"Yeah… We kindda did, huh?" His voice hadn't changed at all. "Neither of us wanted to do this but…" Tears filled up in England's eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this for me?"

"Because we love you, Arthur." The 3P smiled. "And to see you getting better makes this all worth it."

The tears were now flowing down England's cheeks. He smiled and hugged America tight.

"You both are real Gits, you know that?" He chuckled at the two Americas hugged him back as one.

"But you're both my lovable, irreplaceable Gits."

* * *

It took everyone a while to get used to the new America. He swore more and had at least one salad only day a week but everyone from both universes soon grew to accept the American nation.

Of course Al, as he was now known as, had a lot of work to do concerning both worlds but Oliver agreed to look after the mirror world as long as he didn't try to poison anyone and Arthur never left Al's side.

The two of them have been getting on for a few months now. Of course there are still some things that still need figuring out like what's going to happen in the future but for now Arthur, Alfred and Alfie are pretty happy.

It's November now, the 5th of November to be exact, and Al's watching the fire works with Arthur safely in his arms. The 3P chuckle's at Arthur's child-like joy which shines in his emerald iris, causing the said 1P to look up in confusion. Al smiles warmly as a form of reassurance before kissing Arthur gently on the lips. Arthur blushes and looks away, embarrassed yet he hides a mischievous smile. Al laughs before looking up at the sky.

A sky blue eye and a blood red one fill with happiness as the flowers of fire bloom before fading into the black, star-less sky.

Fireworks which kind of symbolise the relationship between the 1P and the 3P. Hot and blooming. But, unlike the fireworks, this relationship will not fade away any time soon.

The ring in Al's jacket pocket will make sure of that…

* * *

**So there we go, the ending where evryone's happy. I personally prefer the other two endings but this ending is kindda cute I guess. I wanted to finish with them all watching the fireworks for some strange reason so...There we go! X3**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand THIS STORY IS OVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, big, big, BIG thank you for everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this story because it's made me feel really happy! I mean it! As for what I'm going to do now I don't know. Maybe take a well deserved comedy break and finish Read the atmosphere and then perhaps continue my FRUK story or start a new project/ one shot/ uta no prince sama story. Meh...I'll just go where my mind wanders. :)**

**So once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD**

**Until my next story...BYE BYE!**


End file.
